La Misteriosa Chica de Ojos Verdes
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Una chica bastante rara a ingresado a las filas de Inazuma Japón "Toda ella me recuerda a Kageyama". Capitulo 6. Los verdaderos amigos son parte importante de nuestra vida, ellos siempre te apoyarán en cualquier situación. "No quiero elegir entre uno de ustedes dos, la sola idea me aterra". ¿Qué secretos oculta la oscura y complicada amistad de los lideres de Kuro Neko?
1. ¡La reunión de la selección japonesa!

Hola a todo aquel ser que este leyendo esto (si es que alguien lo esta haciendo)

En fin, esta es mi primera historia, hace bastante tiempo que ya tenia este capitulo escrito, la razón del porque apenas lo subo es desconocida, simplemente creí que era el momento indicado.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario Goenji-chan no seria el malo en la continuación.

Lo único que es de mi total y absoluta propiedad es la trama y los personajes OC que aparecen en ella.

.

.

.

緑色の目で不思議な少女

Ryokushoku no me de fushiginashōjo

Capitulo 1

¡La reunión de la selección japonesa!

Tres meses han pasado desde que se acabaron todos los problemas con el instituto "Alíen", todos los jugadores que fueron reclutados para esta importante misión han regresado a sus respectivas escuelas, dando pauta a un periodo de paz, con divertidos y amistosos partidos entre los equipos de la región, aumentando así sus habilidades para un torneo sumamente esperado y especial: "Futbol Frontera Internacional", conocido con las siglas "FFI".

Miles de jóvenes adolescentes entre 12 y 16 años se preparan para este encuentro a nivel mundial, donde participan varios países de todos los continentes, pero solo los mejores llegan al final, solo los más aptos puede ganar.

En una tranquila y acogedora casa de Japón, para ser más exactos en la ciudad de Inazuma, habita un gran portero, con grandes sueños y esperanzas, su nombre es Mamoru Endou, nieto del legendario guardameta; Daisuke Endou, este adolescente de 14 años de edad es una gran persona, tanto en la cancha como en la vida diaria, pero tiene un _pequeñito_ problema: a veces se le hace un _poquito_ tarde.

-¡Mamoru, ya es tarde, no llegaras a tiempo a tu cita con el entrenador Hibiki!- grita una mujer de cabello castaño, lacio en la parte de arriba y un poco abultado en el final, tiene unos pequeños ojos negros y unas pecas adornan sus apiñonadas mejillas, es la hija de Daisuke, el ídolo de su pequeño y único retoño.

-¡Es cierto, ya es bastante tarde!- se oyó otro grito desde una habitación, proveniente de la garganta de un chico de grandes ojos marrones y cabellera del mismo color.

Se levanto y vistió su uniforme en unos minutos, un tiempo record, siendo merecedor de un trofeo, se hecho a correr con destino a la "Secundaria Raimon", donde había quedado con el dueño del puesto de fideos, pero se dio cuenta de que un chico lo estaba siguiendo, se volteo para verlo, el otro chico se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos, le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza y siguió caminando, pero aun así el chico lo seguía, apretó los puños molesto y se volteo bruscamente:

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-le pregunta al muchacho, dándose cuenta de que este tenía el cabello de un tono negro grisáceo y unos ojos verde oscuro.

-Amm… este…bueno…-empieza a tartamudear evidentemente avergonzado.

-Oye contéstame-reclama el guardameta

-Suminasen (discúlpeme) si lo moleste, -le hace una pequeña reverencia- es que estaba buscando la escuela Raimon, pero creo que me perdí -comienza a reír y a rascarse con una mano su nuca nerviosamente- así que como lo vi con el uniforme pensé en seguirlo, discúlpeme si lo moleste Endou-san.

-Ahh, con qué era eso, y ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Fácil –dijo entusiasmado- todos los que jugamos futbol lo sabemos. Mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomia, yo también juego futbol, y recibí una llamada del entrenador Hibiki.

-Vaya tu también –soltó una risita- y yo que no sabía que era famoso, bueno, apurémonos porque ya es tarde.

-Hi (si).

Se pusieron a correr en la dirección a la que iba el castaño lo más rápido que podían, llegando a su destino en unos minutos. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada del gimnasio lo primero que vieron fue un montón de pares de zapatos, lo cual les indicaba que habían sido los últimos en llegar.

Un joven de cabellos castaño claro, con unos impresionantes ojos azules se les acerco y saludo a el ojicafé.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

-Tachimukai, tu también estas aquí.

-Sí, pero no soy el único, mira allá –dijo mientras señalaba a otros chicos.

-Kogure, Tsunami, Fubuki-exclamo alegremente el capitán del instituto Raimon; enfrente de el se encontraban 3 chicos, el primero era un pequeño chico de traviesa mirada ambarina-naranja con cabellera azulada peinada de una forma graciosa; el segundo chico era mucho más alto que el anterior, de piel color canela, cabello rosa pastel y poseedor de un par de ojos negros como la obsidiana, vivarachos y juguetones; el ultimo chico, un poco mas bajito que el anterior, albino por naturaleza y de hermosos ojos verde agua grisáceos que contrastaban con el pants verde fosforescente que vestía.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo capitán-contesto el peliplateado.

-Esta vez fuiste tu quien llego tarde Endou-dijo el goleador estrella del equipo, Shuuya Goenji contenedor de unos ojos café oscuro, que fácilmente podían ser confundidos por negros.

-Lo que pasa es que me quede dormido-respondió despistadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca- ¡Hijikata!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una vez que se dio cuenta de la presencia del musculoso muchacho que habían conocido cuando estuvieron en Okinawa.

-Es que estoy muy interesado en jugar futbol.

-¿Y tus hermanos? ¿No importa que estés lejos de Okinawa?

-No te preocupes, ellos están bien, los esta cuidando una vecina.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- dirigiéndose al muchacho que estaba al lado de Hijikata y Goenji.

-Ahh, pues yo soy-dijo acercándose al castaño- Masaru Mukata, de la secundaria Kidokawa.

-¡Te recuerdo!, tu hacías la técnica del triangulo Z- acoto mientras daba un suave golpe en la palma de su mano.

-¡Zeeeeta!, sin mis hermanos no es lo mismo, para nada-dijo mientras hacia la posición que le tocaba en la realización de la técnica.

-Oye Endou ¿tu sabes para que nos llamaron?- pregunto el único surfista.

-No, la verdad no tengo la mínima idea de para que nos quieren.

-Capitán, Anteojos esta muy raro- le llamo el pequeño dientes de castor, de nombre Kurimatsu Tappei.

-Desde que llegamos nos a dicho que el no es el Anteojos que conocemos- completo el chico de gorro de rayas horizontales de colores rosas y azules, apodado Max.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, de seguro debes de estar confundiéndome con el cerebrito de mi hermano, pero soy muy diferente, observen- y dicho esto le quito a Max el balón que tenia en las manos, lo pateo con gran precisión y encesto una canasta dejando a varios chicos impresionados.

-Vaya, nos impresionaste, tu tiro fue espectacular- alago Josuuke Tsunami.

-Endou, mira Sakuma también está aquí- dijo el joven estratega de rastas y googles llamado Yuuto Kidou.

-Debe de ser algo realmente importante si citaron a jugadores tan talentosos aquí- respondió a manera de saludo el joven de parche, chaqueta verde y cabellera plateada.

-Hey Endou, ¿ya viste quien esta aquí?- volvió a decir Goenji captando la atención de su despistado capitán.

-Hola, Endou-kun, tiempo sin vernos- saludo el joven pelirrojo, de ojos esmeralda, piel extremadamente pálida y chaqueta anaranjada, de nombre Hiroto Kiyama.

-¡Hiroto!, que bueno que estas bien.

El otro chico simplemente le sonrió y le dijo:

-Es un gusto que esta vez podamos jugar fútbol juntos, será muy divertido- el castaño asintió regalándole una sonrisa- hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles.

En ese momento entro un chico con un aura oscura para el gusto de algunos y se les acerco.

-Hiroto, ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Endou.

-Que grosero- dijo el misterioso chico de ojos negros- en la Tierra hay un dicho que dice así: En tan solo 3 días un hombre pude cambiar, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera y les daba una sonrisa.

-Es Reize- susurro uno de los presentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Reize? ¿El capitán de Tormenta Géminis?- pregunto el muchacho originario de Hokkaido.

-Oh, vamos, ese era mi nombre de extraterrestre, mi verdadero nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa, así que no lo olviden-les contesto con la misma sonrisa en su apiñonado rostro.

-¿Y te apareces con este descaro?, tu destruiste mi escuela- le reclamo Masaru Mukata, abalanzándose sobre él.

-En verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención-dijo mientras ponía sus manos entre el y el furioso delantero para tratar de hacerlo hacia atrás y con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa- es que me era muy difícil desarrollar mi personaje y creo que me lo tome muy enserio, en verdad lo siento.

Los otros chicos estaban muy sorprendidos e incrédulos por lo que acababan de oír y sus caras lo mostraban.

-Así que por eso digo: Lo pasado, pasado, y lo mal hecho perdonado, espero que seamos buenos amigos- finalizo con otro sonrisa el joven peliverde.

-Otra vez con sus proverbios- se quejo Kabeyama.

Algunos, ante la broma que el gran defensa hiso se empezaron a reír, hasta que Endou recordó que no había presentado al chico que lo acompaño en la mañana.

-Hey amigos, yo también les quiero presentar a alguien, el es Toramaru Utsunomia- dijo mientras acercaba al chico a donde estaban los otros.

-Es un placer conocerlos-respondió con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y en un estado de nervios.

-¿En que posición juegas?- le llamo Kidou

-Cualquiera menos portero, espero poder formar un buen equipo con ustedes.

-Oye Endou, ¿tu conoces al sujeto de la esquina?, desde hace rato que llego, pero no me da buena espina- volvió a preguntar Tsunami.

-No, la verdad es que nunca le había visto.

Endou, Tsunami y Someoka decidieron acercársele a aquel sujeto para preguntarle su nombre. El desconocido verdaderamente era raro, un peculiar peinado en forma de halcón, de color morado oscuro por el tono de su cabello, ojos pequeños y negros, chaqueta negra, camisa roja y pantalones de mezclilla un poco sueltos.

-Hola, yo soy Endou Mamoru ¿de casualidad te llamo el entrenador Hibiki?-pregunto el guardameta de manera amable.

-Si, ¿y a ti que?-contesto descortésmente el extraño joven.

-¿Pero que te pasa? Lo único que queremos es… -Someoka se molesto por la respuesta que recibieron y ya se estaba preparando para darle una buena clase de modales a ese chico aunque tuviera que usar los puños, pero Endou lo detuvo.

-Tranquilos, lo único que queremos saber es tu nombre.

El chico soltó un suspiro cansado y agrego secamente:

-Soy Seiya Tobitaka.

-Un gusto conocerte, Tobitaka.

-Como sea, un gusto.

En ese momento llego el entrenador Hibiki, seguido de las 3 managers; Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi y Natsumi Raimon. Los jugadores se empezaron a reunir alrededor del señor que los había citado en ese lugar.

-¿Ya están todos?- pregunto el maestro de pañoleta morada amarrada en la cabeza

-Pues vera entrenador, aun no…-le contesto nerviosamente la hija del director de la secundaria en la que se encontraban, pero no pudo terminar de responder ya que en ese mismo instante un balón que había sido disparado con una gran fuerza se dirigía hacia el chico de capa azul, que afortunadamente pudo percatarse y regresar el tiro a quien lo había mandado: Akio Fudou.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Fudou?- dijo Kidou notablemente molesto e incomodo con la presencia del chico del mohicano.

-No te enfades, solo quería saludarlos, tienen un pésimo sentido del humor-respondió Fudou con un tono de voz burlón.

-Entrenador Hibiki ¿Usted lo llamo?- pregunto Sakuma con la leve esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron al caño al ver como el viejo sonreía mostrando su dentadura y agregaba:

-Ahora si ya estamos todos completos.

-Entrenador, como le estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran-y la chica de ojos almendrados le dirigió una mirada matadora al ex capitán del Nuevo Instituto Imperial, pero este la ignoro olímpicamente- todavía no estamos completos, si usted recuerda nos dio permiso para que nosotras escogiéramos a un seleccionado, y bueno, aun no llega.

-Casi lo olvido, que despistado soy- ante la confesión tan franca algunos no pudieron evitar que una gota bajara de sus cabezas (si, esas típicas que salen en todos los animes)- pero ¿no creen que ya se tardo mucho ese niño?

-Haruna-chan, onegai márcale de nuevo a su celular- pidió amablemente la joven que en un principio fue la única chica en interesarse en el club de futbol.

-Hai- la chica realizo la acción que le solicitaron ante la mirada expectante de algunos y otras mas aburridas e indiferentes- no me contesta, me lleva al buzón de voz- informo la joven chica peliazulada.

-Cuando llegue definitivamente lo matare, le dije que tenia que llegar temprano y no tarde como siempre lo hace- rezongo la muchacha de largo cabello.

-Miren creo que ahí viene- señalo Aki a la entrada por lo cual todos motivados por la curiosidad voltearon a ver.

Y efectivamente como había dicho la chica de cabello verde oscuro una figura se acercaba al lugar, una figura _oscura, _vestía todo de _negro_; pantalones de mezclilla rectos color _negro_, una sudadera muy amplia con un gorro que traía puesto, en la espalda traía la frase: "I hate you", también _negro_, debajo de ese gorro se podía ver una boina grande que curiosamente también era _negra_ y que no dejaba ver las facciones de su rostro, ni siquiera dejaba ver su rostro completamente y para finalizar unos converse _negros_. Pero la forma de vestir de ese _oscuro _muchacho no fue lo que mas les llamo la atención, si no el aura que poseía, parecía que iba de acuerdo a su vestimenta, despedía soledad, la mas _pura soledad_ que cualquiera de ellos hubiera sentido, _tristeza, misterio_ y hasta cierto punto infundía un poco de _miedo_, enviando un claro mensaje: _"Si aprecias tu vida, aléjate de mi"_, lo escalofriante es que era extrañamente _atrayente, electrizante_, como la fuerza de atracción que ejerce un imán a otro, bastante difícil de explicar.

El chico se abrió paso entre todos y camino de forma lenta hasta llegar a la joven Raimon y plantarse enfrente de ella.

-Te dije que tenías que llegar temprano, ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? ¿Aun sigues con tu extraña obsesión por el negro?- reclamo Natsumi

-Hmp- bueno, ahora notaban lo elocuente que era ese joven para hablar.

-Hola hijo, yo soy el entrenador Hibiki, quítate la gorra para que pueda conocerte mejor y dime tu nombre- se presento amablemente el mas avanzado de edad de los que se encontraban ahí, trato de acercar una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico para quitarle ese gorro que no permitía que se viera su rostro, pero este reacciono y se hizo para atrás sin decir ni una palabra.

-Obedece- ordeno Natsumi. El entrenador al ver que el chico no pensaba hacer caso agrego:

-No pienso aceptar a nadie que no conozco, ni siquiera su rostro.

-Hazle caso, por que si no lo hare yo- volvió a hablar Natsumi

El chico soltó un suspiro hastiado, saco las manos de los bolcillos de su sudadera y las acerco a su cabeza para proceder a bajar el gorro de la misma, piel pálida, se pudo apreciar una boina negra de la cual escapaban unos traviesos mechones color ¿miel?, lentamente quito la ultima prenda que cubría su cabeza e instantáneamente una cascada de hebras que efectivamente eran miel cayeron grácilmente disfrutando de su libertad, y la mayoría podía asegurar que nunca en su vida habían visto un cabello tan largo, por que si sus cálculos no les fallaban los hilos dorados llegaban 15 o 20 centímetros debajo de sus glúteos.

Y cuando alzo la cara, todos, excepto las chicas, quedaron mas sorprendidos que antes; piel blanca, pálida, pero no al extremo de parecer un muerto viviente, suave a la vista de cualquiera, ojos verde brillante, verde pasto, verde primavera, pero oscurecidos por algo que pocos pudieron identificar como una combinación de soledad, tristeza y misterio, labios rosados, carnosos, incitantes y frescos, pestañas largas y onduladas, facciones finas, como las de una muñequita de porcelana, demasiado finas para ser un chico; un momento, no era un chico, era una niña, ¡¿UNA CHICA! _Pero joder, si es hermosa y sumamente atrayente. _Nubes rojas se instalaron en las mejillas de algunos jugadores.

-Mi nombre es…-Su voz, que voz tan suave, como el cantar de un pajarillo necesitado de protección, pero a la vez tenia un toque frio y distante, _un pajarito herido que necesita que lo cuiden, pero no quiere aceptarlo._La chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una bola con pelo verde manzana se le arrojo para abrazarla eufóricamente, sorprendiendo a la joven y a todos los presentes.

-¡CHIBI-CHAN!—chillo Midorikawa a completando la inconclusa frase haciendo que la extraña se sonrojara un poco y que frunciera el seño molesta y confundida. Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba como el esperaba que lo hiciera se separo desasiendo el abrazo y le pregunto:

-¿No te acuerdas de mi Chibi-chan?

La joven hizo una mueca pensativa para luego negar lentamente con la cabeza, quedándose mirando esas perlas carbón_, ¡Chibi-chan, apresúrate que si no, nos dejaran sin helado! _Esos ojos los había visto mucho, durante un periodo fueron sus preferidos y los que más necesitaba en todo este tiempo que llevaban de no verse.

-¿Ryuu-chan?- pregunto temerosa de estar equivocándose.

-¡HI! Me asustaste, creí que ya me habías olvidado-dijo volviéndola a abrazar, con la diferencia de que esta vez la chica le correspondió la acción y le contestó:

-¿Quién puede olvidar a un baka como tu? Te extrañe mucho Ryuu-chan.

Un carraspeo interrumpió su reencuentro a lo que la chica se dio cuenta de que aun no había dicho su nombre. Se separo del centrocampista que la abrazaba y agrego fríamente:

-Mi nombre es Hina, Kirai na Hina.

_Que nombre tan…peculiar._

-¿Una chica?-pregunto Fudou con un tono de voz grosero, sabia que la razón por la cual estaban todos reunidos era importante, entonces ¿Cómo kuso se les ocurría incluir a una niña que se veía que era totalmente inútil como jugadora?

-Bien Hina-dono, ¿en que posición juegas?- pregunto el entrenador de Raimon.

-En cualquier posición que me asignen.

-¿También portero?

-Si, tengo técnicas especiales para la portería, para defender, atacar y pasar el balón.- Hibiki no esperaba esa respuesta, no era algo muy común, podía contar con los dedos a todos los jugadores que conocía que pudieran hacer eso y hasta le sobraban dedos.

-Con eso me basta por el momento, si las chicas confían en ti, yo también lo hare. Escuchen todos ustedes están reunidos- dijo Hibiki con una enigmática sonrisa- por que son candidatos para ser los jugadores que representen a Japón- todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia- en el torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional, abreviado FFI. Este torneo determina al mejor equipo juvenil en el mundo, y ustedes son los seleccionados a ser los jugadores nacionales de Japón.

-¡Esto es fantástico amigos!- grito el portero ojimarron emocionado.- ¡Lo próximo es el mundo!

-¡SI!

-¿Con que el mundo, eh?- pregunto Kidou interesado.

-Finalmente llegamos a la lucha contra el mundo- completo Goenji.

-¡Estoy tan emocionado! primero Japón, después el universo y ahora el mundo-dijo Someoka con un fondo de llamaradas.

-No te emociones ¿Cuándo fuiste el primero en el universo?- dijo Kogure en son de burla causando la furia del delantero.

-Las 22 personas que estánaquí son candidatos- informo Hibiki, llamando la atención de los muchachos- Pero solo puedo elegir a 17- al decir esto Natsumi dio un paso hacia delante.

-Primero vamos a dividirlos en 2 equipos- dijo la castaña- Esos 2 equipos jugaran un partido para decidir a los seleccionados finales.

-Bien, cuando escuchen su nombre pasen al frente por favor- dijo Aki mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles que tenia en las manos. Cuando la de orbes verde oscuro termino de decir los nombres los equipos quedaron de la siguiente forma:

En el equipo A estaba Endou como capitán, Someoka, Hijikata, Sakuma, Fubuki, Tsunami, Matsuno, Mukata, Kabeyama, Hiroto y Tobitaka.

Mientras que el equipo B estaba Kidou capitaneando, Goenji, Kazemaru, Kogure, Fudou, Tachimukai, Hina, Midorikawa, Kurimatsu, el hermano gemelo de Anteojos y Toramaru.

-Espero que formemos un buen equipo Kidou-kun—dijo de manera burlona Fudou.

-El partido será en dos días, con el fin de observar sus capacidades individuales, las técnicas combinadas quedan prohibidas. Muestren todo lo que tienen si es que quieren un lugar en la selección- dijo Hibiki.

-¡Hai!

-Hina-chan, me gustaría que esta tarde fueras a mi restaurant para que podamos platicar un rato- pidió el entrenador.

-Hmp, ya que ¿Cómo se llama su restaurant?

-Fideos RaiRai Ken ¿sabes cómo llegar?

-Si, creo que ya he pasado antes por ahí.

-Hina, recuerda que los 2 días antes del partido tienes que entrenar con el equipo que se te asigno, así que por favor, no vayas a llegar tarde- ordeno nuevamente Natsumi.

-No me molestes de nuevo con eso Natsu-baka, sabes que no soy buena en cosas como la puntualidad y todo ese rollo- contesto fríamente la joven ojiverde.

-Te he dicho que me incomoda que me digas así- dijo molesta refiriéndose al mote que la chica le había puesto.

-Precisamente por que se que te molesta, es porque lo hago Natsu-baka- respondió burlonamente.

-Hey Chibi-chan—intervino Midorikawa evitando una posible pelea- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer un helado?

-Mejor unos dangos, me gustan mas- dijo aceptando la oferta inmediatamente.

-Hibiki-sama, ¿nos podemos retirar ya?- pregunto el ojinegro.

El viejo asintió como respuesta y varios comenzaron a retirarse con lo que parecía un prometedor dolor de cabeza por todas las preguntas que rodaban sin cesar en sus mentes, ¿Por qué la chica se portaba tan fría y distante con los demás y con Midorikawa era amable y linda?, ¿Qué tenia ese idiota en especial?, ¿hace cuanto que se conocían?, ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?, ¿Por qué la joven era tan malditamente atrayente?, ¿Por qué mierdas les importaba ella?, ¿Por qué se mataban las neuronas pensando todo esto?. Oh si, alabado sea el que invento la aspirina.

Para disgusto de algunos el peliverde tomo de la mano a la joven de cabello miel y esta no hizo nada para evitarlo, solamente la sangre le coloreo un poco las mejillas y le daba una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa. El joven la jalo suavemente hacia la salida mientras canturreaba algo que pudieron descifrar como:

-Helado, helado, que rico, helado, helado.

-Que no, unos dangos, saben mejor.

.

.

.

El cielo de la ciudad de Inazuma se tornaba con los colores propios del atardecer, dando a sus espectadores una hermosa y mágica vista.

-¿Al extranjero?- preguntaron Aki y Endou al unísono.

-Si, me iré a estudiar al extranjero, esta noche saldrá el vuelo- respondió Natsumi sin dejar de ver el bello panorama.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Natsumi?, ¿es que acaso no te quedaras a ver el partido de selección?- pregunto Endou.

-Lo siento, pero es un viaje que ya tenia planeado desde hace un tiempo- volteo a ver a Aki- en mi ausencia me gustaría que tu y Haruna-chan apoyen al equipo en todo momento.

-Claro, pero tu también nos apoyaras en el torneo ¿verdad?- hablo Aki.

-Por supuesto, también me gustaría- su voz se torno un poco preocupada- que, aunque se que no es seguro que Hina se quede en el equipo, que la cuiden, la mayoría de las veces se pone muy pesada, grosera y distante, pero en realidad ella es una buena persona aunque quiera hacerse la ruda es muy sensible y frágil, onegai, cuídenla mucho mientras yo no este. Me preocupa que cometa una tontería mientras yo no este.

-Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para cuidarla, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- le respondió firmemente Endou, dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas que siempre lograban reconfortar a quien las recibiera.

.

.

.

-Sabia que vendrías a verme- dijo Hibiki una vez que vio que el nieto de su maestro entraba a su local con una expresión seria en el rostro, que solo ocupaba en conversaciones que el creía verdaderamente importantes.

-Entrenador, tengo una duda ¿Por qué puso a Kidou y a Fudou en el mismo equipo?, usted sabe que ellos dos no se llevan bien.

-Veo que me leíste el pensamiento Endou- interrumpió Yuuto, entrando en el restaurant, antes de que el dueño de este pudiera responder- Entrenador sigo creyendo que ese niño no tiene ninguna habilidad para estar en algo como esto.

-Eso es algo que yo decidiré, ustedes solo deben de preocuparse por su rendimiento, si no veo un buen resultado de su parte, no los integrare en el equipo.

Ante lo dicho por el viejo, Kidou se calmo un poco y Endou agrego:

-Lo sabemos entrenador.

-La respuesta que están buscando solo la encontraran aquí- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo pulgar su corazón.

-Ya veo, lo que nos esta proponiendo ahora es un nuevo reto- completo entusiasmado el capitán.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero si así lo quieres ver, esta bien.

-Claro, hagámoslo Kidou.

-Esta bien- contesto el estratega no muy convencido.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo su atención y vieron a la chica de la mañana entrar al local.

-Creí que ya no vendrías- Saludo el dueño del lugar.

-Y yo creí que usted había dicho que hablaríamos en privado- contesto cortantemente remarcando la última palabra.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego entrenador Hibiki- se despidió Endou.

-Hasta luego entrenador, Kirai na- dijo Kidou.

La muchacha le dirigió una fría mirada al de rastas, que lo hizo estremecerse, pero supo ocultarlo muy bien, debido a que tenía puestos sus amados googles.

Los muchachos salieron del restaurant, dejando que los que se encontraban adentro platicaran a gusto, sin pensar que _en unas semanas más, darían lo que fuera, por escuchar al menos una parte de esa importante conversación._

.

.

.

La noche había llegado a la ciudad Inazuma, haciendo que el cielo se oscureciera y las estrellas salieran a presumir la luz que poseían, las luces de los faros eran las que alumbraban las banquetas por las que caminaban los transeúntes que iban camino a sus hogares. Dos jugadores de la secundaria Raimon estaban sentados en el pasto, Kidou y Endou; ambos observaban silenciosamente los destellos que los astros celestes mandaban a la Tierra, hasta que el portero irrumpió el silencio que se había formado:

-Mañana entrenare en la Secundaria Raimon ¿Dónde lo harás tú?

-En el Instituto Imperial, estoy más acostumbrado a jugar en esas canchas.

Otro silencio se formo, pero la diferencia es que este era algo incomodo, por lo cual el centrocampista lo interrumpió:

-Sabes Endou, hoy que te vi platicar con el entrenador sentí un poco de celos.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Endou todo confundido.

-Me refiero que tu apoyo para poder jugar futbol es la libreta de tu abuelo y los consejos del entrenador Hibiki, yo en cambio no tengo la confianza suficiente de que formare un buen equipo con Fudou, por que por mas que lo intente, el siempre me recordara a Kageyama, y para empeorar la situación la presencia de esa chica me pone los nervios de punta.

-¿Te refieres a Kirai na?

-Si, quizá te suene paranoico de mi parte, pero todo de ella me recuerda a Kageyama, admito que es una chica bastante linda, pero su forma de hablar, su postura, e incluso su manera de ver a las personas me recuerda a Kageyama, como si tuviera una fuerte conexión con el, sonara raro, pero creo que nunca me librare de la maldición de ese hombre- tomo sus cosas y se levanto para dirigirse a su casa.

Endou se sorprendió por la confesión que le había hecho el estratega, ya que normalmente el era quien le contaba sus problemas o pesares al de rastas, nunca llego a pensar que los papeles se invertirían, no se le ocurrió nada elocuente así que mientras veía al joven alejarse le grito:

- No te preocupes Kidou, ten la esperanza de que iremos juntos a ese torneo.

.

.

.

-¡Miku-chan, ven acá, ya te tienes que irte a la cama!- grito fuertemente una chica de unos 14 años, de piel color caramelo, ojos marrones y hebras negras.

-Pero quiero esperar a Hina-neechan- replico la pequeña de 7 años, con una pijama rosada de conejitos, ojos ónix y cabellera ébano.

-Si, queremos que nos cuente como le fue y todo lo que le dijeron- apoyo otra vocecita infantil, esta vez masculina, de 8 años, orbes azul oscuro que podían ser confundidos con negros y unos hilos rojos furia cubrían su cabeza.

-Lo único que conseguirán es que se enfade con ustedes- les amenazo un joven de la misma edad de la chica con la cual compartía un gran parecido, lo que les diferenciaba (aparte de ser de diferente sexo) es que los colores de sus ojos y cabello los tenia invertidos.

-Pero ella nos prometió que llegaría temprano para contarnos su día- contraatacaron los pequeños con carita de perro mojado.

-Vayan a dormir de una vez, por que no solo conseguirán que Hina se enoje con ustedes, si no también lo hará Akemi-san.- sentencio otra chica de piel pálida, ojos y cabellera marrón, de la misma edad que los otros dos jóvenes mayores, que parecían ser sus hermanos.

-Esta bien- se rindieron los niños, subiendo derrotados las escaleras hacia la habitación del lugar donde se estaban hospedando.

-Pequeños demonios algún día me sacaran canas verdes- gruño la chica de cabellera negra.

-Así te verías mucho mejor, y quizá tendrías mas ligue- se burlo la joven que recién había entrado a la sala donde se había dado la persecución de los niños.

-Llegas tarde Hina, Akemi-san y los niños estaban preocupados por ti- regaño la otra joven.

-Tuve asuntos que resolver, fueron de improviso- contesto sentándose en el sillón que había ahí.

-¿Y que te dijeron?- pregunto el chico que respondía al nombre de Takeshi.

-Nada importante, solo me hicieron perder mi valioso tiempo- respondió sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo molestia.

-Es curioso, por que hace dos horas recibimos una llamada- agrego Kyoko, la muchacha pelicafé.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

-Que era de Natsumi Raimon- dijo burlonamente Kimiko, logrando que Hina frunciera aun mas el ceño, desconfiada.

-Hmp, ¿Me tiene que afectar en algo?- pregunto desinteresadamente.

-Nos conto todo Hina; desde que estas invitada para formar parte de la selección japonesa, hasta el lugar y horario de tus entrenamientos- respondió Takeshi.

-¿Acaso no nos pensabas decir?- dijo Kyoko.

-Hmp, no creí que les interesara, además no es algo importante.

-¿Estas loca?- pregunto alterado el joven- cualquier jugador daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.

-¿Vas a ir?- cuestiono nuevamente Kyoko.

-Tal vez, no estoy muy segura de que sea lo mejor y sobre todo seguro.

-Hina, todos nosotros, incluida Akemi-san estamos apoyándote en esto, y tu debes de intentar volver a hacer tu vida con normalidad, no puedes estar todo el tiempo escondiéndote del mundo- dijo Kimiko con una seriedad que no era común en ella.

-Que les parece si lo consulto con la almohada- respondió molesta de aquel interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida.

-Pues piénsalo bien, por que en dado caso que aceptes, tu entrenamiento empieza mañana a las 10 en el Instituto Imperial- informo Takeshi.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan temprano?- pregunto enojada Hina.

-Ja, sabía que dirías eso- se burlo Kimiko de ella, apuntándola con un dedo.

-Kimiko, no te burles, idiota- protesto Hina aventándole un cojín, con tan buena puntería que no fallo.

-Oye, me las pagaras Hina-baka- dijo la joven tratando de alcanzarla para poder golpearla.

-Me largo de aquí, le diré a Akemi-neechan que ya llegue- dijo la de ojos verdes, levantándose del sillón para subir las escaleras. Pero cuando estaba en el tercer escalón una voz masculina la paro:

-Piénsalo bien Hina, es una oportunidad única que no te llega todos los días.

-Además- agrego su hermana, Kyoko- podría ayudarte a cambiar tu vida de manera positiva, sin la necesidad de estar escondiéndote mas, el detective te aseguro que ya no hay nada que temer, tu misma has dicho que estas harta de la situación.

-Hmp, dejen de joder, ya les dije que lo pensaría.

-Buenas noches, Chibi-chan- se despidió Kimiko.

-Buenas noches, trió de bakas- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

.

.

.

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por hacerlo._

Pero sin duda alguna te agradeceré más si dejas tu opinión sobre esta historia. He leído que a algunos autores les ayudan los comentarios, los inspiran, y a mi me ayudarían, ya que estoy a la mitad del capitulo 2, con un serio problema llamado: "¿A dónde jodidos se fueron mis musas?"

En fin, gracias por leer. :D


	2. ¡El Nacimiento de Inazuma Japon!

_**Capítulo dedicado a Alone Darko, Aika Kuso y Jose por sus lindos comentarios**_** :3**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario no solo pasarían los capítulos nuevos en Japón, si no en toda América Latina.**

**Lo único que me pertenece son los OC que aparecen en la historia, y la trama de esta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Está formada! ¡La Selección Juvenil de Japón!**

Una tranquila y linda mañana era lo que se vivía en esos momentos en la Ciudad Inazuma, los pajaritos cantaban, las mamás preparaban el desayuno para su familia, los padres se alistaban para ir a trabajar, y los niños pequeños planeaban ideas para despertar a sus hermanas mayores dormilonas.

Dos niños, una pequeña pelinegra de 7 años y un chico solamente un año más grande que ella, caminaban de puntitas, cuidándose de que nadie los viera, para así poder realizar su travesura con más libertad, sin exponerse a un regaño o peor, un castigo.

-¿Qué es lo que planean hacer jovencitos?- pregunto una voz, proveniente de la garganta de una mujer adulta, de aproximadamente 33 años, usaba un sencillo vestido rosa pastel, sobre el cual había un delantal blanco de cocina que tenia dibujado el paisaje de una playa, el cual se veía que había sido elaborado por diminutas manos artistas, sus rizos negros estaban recogidos en una coleta alta, sin que ningún mechón cubriera sus dulces facciones ni sus grandes ojos ónix.

-Nada Akemi-neesama- respondieron al unísono, juntando sus manitas detrás de su espalda, balanceándose de atrás para adelante, con las puntas de sus pies, dando un aspecto realmente adorable.

-¿Van a despertar a Hina-chan?

-Hai, hoy es el día de su partido, y no queremos que llegue tarde como siempre lo hace- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Yo también iba a lo mismo, solamente no hagan que se enoje mucho- les dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Akemi-neesama ¿nos va a llevar a ver el partido de Hina-neechan?- pregunto curiosa Miku.

-Solo si se portan bien, ahora vayan a despertarla mientras yo bajo a ayudarles a Amaya-san y a Usagi-san a terminar el desayuno para todos.

-Hai, prometemos que nos vamos a portar bien- dijo el de ojos azules de nombre Riku.

Los niños siguieron hacia el destino que tenían, mientras la mujer bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, los pequeños al estar en frente de una puerta de madera la abrieron con delicadeza, dejando ver que en su interior había 4 camas, una matrimonial y las otras individuales, la habitación en si era muy sencilla, pintada con un pálido color durazno y solamente con 2 roperos, 3 mesitas de noche y un minúsculo tapete para cada cama. Dos de las camas individuales estaban desocupadas y tendidas, mientras que la matrimonial era ocupada por un par de chicas durmientes de 14 años, una con cabellos azabache y otra con mechas marrones; y en la cama restante había una joven pelimiel.

Se acercaron con sumo cuidado a la cama de esta última, subiéndose de la misma manera al colchón, pero en el proceso la niña choco con un gran libro de armas ninja que había sido dejado ahí, haciendo un ruido un poco fuerte, temiendo que la hubieran despertado se fijaron para ver si eso había sucedido, pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que ella ni se había enterado.

-Hina-neechan tiene el sueño muy pesado, y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo- fue el pensamiento que embargo a las dos infantiles mentes.

Preparándose para su broma matutina, después de aquel percance, la niña saco un pandero de quien sabe dónde y le dio una señal al chico de que ya podían poner en marcha su grandioso plan.

-¡ARRIBA HINA-NEECHAN, SE TE VA A HACER TARDE!- gritaron a todo pulmón, brincando con fuerza en la cama y moviendo el instrumento musical de una manera realmente ruidosa e insoportable, logrando que la susodicha se levantara espantada, para luego fulminarlos con la mirada.

-¡PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS, LES HE DICHO QUE ODIO QUE HAGAN ESO!- les respondió para luego taparse la cabeza con su almohada y acostarse como estaba antes.

Los niños giraron los ojos ante su respuesta, ya que siempre era la misma, notaron que las otras chicas que estaban en la habitación ya habían despertado, pero a diferencia de su amiga, estas tenían una divertida sonrisa, porque no importaba cuantas veces hicieran la broma, la respuesta nunca cambiaba, y eso era bueno. Se bajaron de la cama, para ir a donde estaban los pies, tomaron las mantas con fuerza y las jalaron, gritando en el proceso:

-¡SAL YA DE LA CAMA HINA-NEECHAN!

La joven, al sentir que sus preciosas cobijas habían sido arrancadas de su lecho se sentó furiosa en su cama, frunciendo excesivamente su ceño, mostrando así cuan enojada estaba.

-¡DEMONIOS IRRESPETUOSOS, DEJENME DORMIR, TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO! ¡JODER, ¿ES QUE ACASO AQUÍ NADIE CONOCE EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DE DORMIR?

-Pero hoy es tu partido- argumento Miku.

-ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO BLEDO QUE HOY SEA EL MALDITO PARTIDO, ¡QUIERO DORMIR!- y dicho esto se volvió a acostar, sin importarle que no hubiera cobijas.

Riku miro a Kyoko y a Kimiko suplicante, pidiéndoles con la mirada que los ayudaran.

-Hina-baka, ya son las 8:30, tu partido es a las 10, y todavía te falta bañarte, arreglarte y desayunar, levántate ya flojonaza- regaño divertida Kimiko.

-¡POR KAMI! ¡¿POR QUÉ KUSO ME LEVANTAN TAN TEMPRANO! SI ES DE MADRUGADA, AUN ME SOBRA UN CHORRO DE TIEMPO ¡QUIERO DORMIR!

Todos los presentes al oír eso se cayeron (si, tan comúnmente al estilo anime) y Kyoko desesperada por la situación, se acerco con una gran vena hinchada en su frente, le quito bruscamente la almohada con la que se cubría la cabeza y exploto como usualmente lo hacía:

-HINA, IDIOTA DORMILONA, LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DEJA YA DE SER TAN CONCHUDA, SI TE DIJERON QUE TENIAS QUE ESTAR AHÍ A LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA FUE POR ALGO, NO NADAMAS PARA JODERTE, ASI QUE SAL AHORA MISMO DE ESA ESTUPIDA CAMA, O YO TE SACARÉ A PATADAS, NO PERMITIRE QUE DESPERDICIES ESTA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TIENES SOLO POR TU MALDITA FLOJERA ¿ENTENDISTE?

La muchacha alzo la cabeza con una parsimonia desesperante, para luego verlos de manera perezosa, demostrando que sus regaños no habían hecho más que arrullarla.

-Hmp, si crees que me asustas con eso Kyoko estas muy equivocada.

-Hina-neechan tiene razón Kyoko-neechan- interrumpió Miku - estas equivocada, no la citaron a las 10, cambiaron la hora a 9:30.

-¡MIKU-CHAN, METICHE! ¿COMO TE ENTERASTE?

-Busque en tu bolsa de deportes después de que viniste de tu entrenamiento, me encontré con un papelito que decía el cambio de hora- respondió la niña sencillamente con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no fue bueno que le enseñaras tus trucos Hina-baka- se burlo Kimiko.

-Hmp, cierra la boca, no me jodan y déjenme dormir, me importa poco si llego tarde al partido.

-¿Acaso no quieres jugar Hina-neechan?, tu nos prometiste que no ibas a darte por vencida- pregunto tristemente Riku.

Hina, al ver la cara de cordero degollado que ponían aquellos pequeños engendros del mal, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que después de todo, así como también tenía un lado duro, tenía su pequeño y retorcido corazón sensible.

-No pongan esas caras enanos, recuerden que yo nunca rompo mis promesas, ya me voy a levantar- dijo mientras se paraba de su lecho y se tallaba un ojo con su mano.

-Hina, gracias a todo el dramita que te armaste ya van a dar las 9, solamente te queda media hora, así que muévete o te golpearemos entre todos- hablo Takeshi, abriendo la puerta sabiendo con aquel griterío todos ya estaban despiertos -Akemi-san dice que el desayuno ya está listo y que bajen, y tu Hina metete a bañar ya.

La ojiverde hizo un puchero muy tierno, pero los otros no le hicieron caso, bajando a tomar la primera comida del día, lo cual causo que se ganaran una maldición de su parte.

-¿Es que acaso esperas una invitación para irte a bañar?- pregunto Takeshi con una ceja alzada.

-Hmp, no me molestes baka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Malditos bakas, desgraciados, infelices, apenas si me dejaron tomar mi ipad con mis audífonos y una miserable bola de arroz como desayuno, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre que eso es una comida completa? Joder me muero de hambre– eran los pensamientos de Kirai na, mientras cascadas de lagrimitas bajaban por sus verdes ojos -que malo que no me desperté temprano, odio cuando tienen razón.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, a pesar de que ya iba tarde, con dirección al Instituto Raimon para el partido de selección que se llevaría a cabo, iba escuchando música sin importarle que le dijeran algo por la hora de su llegada, como esperaba Akemi-neechan la había regañado, diciéndole que no debía decir malas palabras en frente de los niños, (a pesar de que la mayoría de las palabrotas las había dicho Kyoko), y que ella ya era lo suficientemente grande como para poder levantarse sola sin armar tanto drama. Y aparte de todo la había amenazado diciéndole que llevaría a toda la pandilla de pitufos a ver el maldito juego, solo esperaba que le hiciera caso a lo que le había dicho, _Onegai, no sean tan escandalosos_, pero dudaba mucho que le hicieran caso, nunca lo hacían.

-Ah uruwashiki ai no uta- maldita canción, no salía de su cabeza, usualmente ella no escuchaba de ese género musical, era muy cursi para ella, pero Kimiko había insistido tanto en que la escuchara que la única manera que encontró para hacerla callar fue aceptar.

-Itsu no hi mo kawaruza ni- faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran las 10, y 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela, no iba tan mal.

-Atashi no mae de zutto utatteite onegai- no le importaba que la regañaran, le daba igual, aquellas personas eran unas extrañas, nunca le había importado la opinión de los que no conocía, solamente le afectaba la crítica de aquellas personas a las que quería mucho, un ejemplo: Ryuuji.

-Konomunega tomaru made- ahora ya se encontraba enfrente de las rejas de aquel instituto, según las indicaciones que le había dado aquella chica peliazulada tenía que ir a pedir su uniforme.

-¿Kirai na-chan?- le llamo una voz femenina.

-Hmp, solamente Hina por favor, tanto formalismo me da nauseas- le respondió fríamente a la chica que según había entendido se llamaba Aki.

-El equipo B te está esperando.

-Hmp, ¿tengo que recoger mi uniforme con ellos?

-Si, Haruna-chan ya fue a repartirlos.

-¿Sabes en donde están?

-En el salón de la derecha, al lado del gimnasio.

-Hmp- y sin decir más se fue a donde la chica le había indicado.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que estar a la derecha?_

Al llegar a una puerta mediana color caoba pudo escuchar varias voces, en las que pudo identificar la de Ryuuji, gritando algo como: ¡Sugoi, este uniforme se me ve genial! No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, ese tonto nunca cambiaría. Decidió entrar sin tocar a la puerta, gran error, ya que cuando deslizo por completo la puerta pudo notar que algunos chicos no se habían cambiado por completo, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de inmediato de un intenso color carmín.

-¡HENTAIS!- grito a todo pulmón, logrando atraer la atención de los que aun no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, haciendo que sus mejillas también se colorearan avergonzados por ser vistos así por la chica, mientras ella cerraba fuertemente la puerta.

Se recargo en el pedazo de madera, tratando de estabilizar su respiración y que sus mejillas volvieran a su color natural, ¿por qué se avergonzaba por tan poco?, malo hubiera sido que los viera totalmente desnudos, eso sí era para sonrojarse, no solamente por ver ropa interior.

-¿Ya puedo entrar?- pregunto cortantemente, haciendo lo que en un principio era lo correcto.

-Espera un momento Chibi-chan, solo un minutito- el tiempo transcurrió -listo, ahora si ya puedes pasar- ordeno Midorikawa.

La muchacha entro a la habitación, fulminando a todos con sus fríos ojos verdes, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, ya que la sonrisita burlona de Fudou empezaba a hartarla.

-¿No crees que primero debiste de haber tocado la puerta, antes de abrir? – pregunto Ryuuji tranquilamente, sin importarle que también lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¿Enserio?, no lo había pensado- respondió sarcástica.

-Pues deberías de hacerlo, eso te evitaría muchos problemas en un futuro- afirmo seguro de sus palabras.

-Baka- dijo Hina, segura de que no había entendido su comentario sarcástico -¿Dónde diablos esta mi uniforme?

-En la caja, si hubieras llegado temprano Haruna-chan te lo habría dado en tus manos- hablo señalando el objeto mencionado.

-Hmp, sabes que odio despertarme temprano- contesto dirigiéndose a la izquierda, detrás de la puerta, donde se encontraba una caja de cartón, en su interior se encontraba una playera blanca, con el numero 15 bordado en azul celeste, que era el mismo color del short, la joven los tomo y cuando los vio un brillo de decepción se presento en sus orbes.

-¡¿Azul! ¿Por qué no negro? Apuesto lo que sea a que se vería más genial si llevara algo negro.

-Lo que pasa es que tú tienes una obsesión con ese color- acuso Midorikawa.

-Hmp, quizá- respondió sin sentir la necesidad de ocultar su gusto por ese color, agarro el uniforme con un suspiro de derrota, se coloco nuevamente sus audífonos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Midorikawa.

-Por obviedad a cambiarme o ¿acaso esperas que lo haga aquí?- respondió incrédula.

-No vayas a tardar, el partido empezara en 5 minutos- hablo Kidou por primera vez.

La chica dirigió sus gélidas orbes al rostro de su capitán, odiaba que le dieran ordenes, y más si era un desconocido, sumándole que _**ese chico en especial – también el idiota del mohicano y el rarito del parche, pero eso era otro tema - le daba una mala impresión**_**, **por eso no le gustaba participar en actividades donde tuviera un superior, era algo que la sacaba de sus cabales, y no hacía nada por negarlo o cambiarlo, lo único que se digno a contestarle fue su común monosílabo "Hmp", y una mirada desafiante.

Continúo con el camino que llevaba, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para retirarse su vista se cruzo con una azulada, lo cual causo que su mirar se emblandeciera un poco, el portero se había ganado de cierta forma su retorcida amistad, no es que ya le hablara y le tuviera la misma confianza que a Ryuu-chan, pero en los dos días que entrenaron el fue de las personas 3 que no dudaron de sus capacidades, o al menos no lo había mostrado, eso era un punto extra, él y el chico de cabello azulado que platicaba con su querido amigo; los demás habían manifestado un desconcierto total al ver su forma de trabajar, haciendo comentarios donde básicamente la tachaban de inútil y que solo había sido elegida por ser amiga de Natsumi Raimon, haría que mordieran el polvo, que se tragaran sus estúpidas palabras, definitivamente quedaría entre los seleccionados, no solo porque se lo había propuesto a sí misma, si no que se los había prometido a los enanos, _**y ella nunca rompía una promesa**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vaya, hay muchas personas- dijo sorprendido el gran defensa, Kabeyama.

-Era de esperarse, después de todo se están disputando los lugares para un torneo muy importante- contesto el otro defensa, Kazemaru.

Las bancas que rodeaban a la cancha estaban llenas, no había ningún lugar vacio, estaban alumnos del Instituto Imperial, de la secundaria Harukken, Oumihara, Yokato, Kidokawa, los compañeros de Kogure, la hermanita de Goenji y su nana, el hermano de Kabeyama y sus amigos y por supuesto el club de soccer de Raimon con algunos alumnos del plantel, pero los que más destacaban por el griterío que causaban era una bolita de niños pequeños que llevaban carteles con diferentes leyendas, las más resaltantes eran: _"¡Mi neechan les pateara las pelotas!"_ o "¡_Las rubias mandan!_" o "_Hina-neechan, animo!_", sus edades variaban desde los 4 años hasta los 10, iban vigilados por tres chicos de 14 años y 3 mujeres adultas.

-¿Ya están todos?- pregunto el entrenador Hibiki.

-Falta Kirai na, llego tarde y apenas se fue a cambiar- respondió el capitán del equipo B.

-Miren ahí viene Hina-neechan- grito fuertemente una pequeña pelirosa, que se encontraba en la "bolita" que conformaban todos aquellos chiquillos escandalosos.

La muchacha venia caminando tranquilamente hacia donde estaban todos los jugadores reunidos, tratando de acomodar su larga cabellera de una forma en que no le molestara en el partido, una improvisada- y floja, cabe aclarar -coleta alta.

-¿Ya estás lista?- cuestiono el entrenador a la recién llegada.

-Aguarde un momento- pidió la joven.

Hina dio un giro sobre sí misma, para quedar de espaldas de todo el equipo y situarse enfrente de los causantes de todo el ruido, sus queridos admiradores.

-Hey Kimiko-chan– grito, llamando la atención de la otra niña -cuida mi ipad con tu vida- finalizo arrojándole dicho aparato que había estado resguardado en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

La chica Aobawako lo atrapo con una facilidad sorprendente y le contesto:

-Ni que valiera tanto tu porquería esta Chibi-chan.

-Es mi vida, ahí tengo mínimo unas 500 canciones, si le pasa algo te mato- le amenazo.

-Lo que sea, concéntrate en el partido y patéale sus traseros.

-No seas baka- regaño su hermana, dándole un zape en la cabeza -que no ves que es una agresiva que para todo te golpea.

-Además- agrego sabiamente su hermano -la descalificarían si presenta violencia hacia otros jugadores.

-Creo que tienen razón- dijo pensativa y volvió a gritar -¡Chibi-chan, patéales el trasero, pero no literalmente porque si no te descalificarían!

La mencionada solo tenía una sonrisa socarrona mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertida; alzo la cabeza, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo al cielo:

-¿Qué mierdas hice yo como para estar rodeada de gente tan baka y escandalosa?

-¡Oye!- protestaron los trillizos -¡Oímos eso!

-¡Eso era lo que quería!

-¿Ya podemos comenzar?- pregunto un poco molesto el viejo Hibiki.

-Hmp- ¿debía de tomar eso como una afirmación?

Todos decidieron entrar a la cancha, dando comienzo al partido, Hiroto avanzaba con el balón con gran rapidez. Al verse bloqueado por Hina y Toramaru, le dio un pase a Someoka, salvándose de que la chica le robara la pelota. Fudou intento detenerlo, pero el pelirosado lo paso fácilmente, haciendo que este sonriera victorioso, ya que lo había desconcentrado para que así Kazemaru tuviera la oportunidad perfecta para robar el balón. El ojialmendra le dio la pelota a su capitán, quien se la paso a su vez a Goenji, Hijikata intento bloquearlo, ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas de desafío y comenzaron a pelearse por el balón, finalmente Goenji lo dejo atrás y corrió hacia la portería.

-¡Prepárate, Endou!- dijo el pelicrema.

-¡Vamos!- le incito el portero.

-¡Fire Tornado Kai!

-¡True God Hand! –Endou logro detener el tiro, causando una gran euforia en los espectadores.

Matsuno le robo el balón a Hina, el muchacho empezó a correr con el esférico en su posesión, pero la chica se apareció de pronto frente a él y con un ágil movimiento soltó su largo cabello, quedándose inmóvil, el chico se extraño ante esta acción, pero su asombro creció más al notar que una niebla oscura empezó a envolver el ambiente, y como unos hilos dorados tomaban el control de la pelota, escucho a la ojiverde hablar fríamente mientras él era votado a los aires:

-Kurai Kumo (Niebla Oscura)

Una vez teniendo el balón en su posesión, la pelimiel le dio un pase al hermano gemelo de Anteojos, pero Hiroto le robo la pelota, dándosela a Fubuki, el peliplateado al verse bloqueado le da el esférico a Someoka, quien realizo su tiro especial: Wyvern Crush V2, pero el portero oficial de la escuela Yokato logro detenerlo con su Mugen the Hand.

El joven portero le dio la pelota a su capitán, quien al verse bloqueado, no tuvo otra opción que confiar en el chico del mohicano y darle el balón, Sakuma aprovechando un descuido de Fudou le robo el balón, Hiroto sobrepaso la defensa del otro equipo y luego utilizo su Ryuusei Blade para anotar el primer gol del partido. Fudou logro conseguir la pelota para su equipo utilizando un truco para que marcaran como adelantado al centrocampista Mukata, que se encontraba a disgusto con la posición que le habían asignado, la trampa era bastante sencilla, pero aun así el de lentes cayó en ella.

El partido siguió su curso cuando Kogure pateo la pelota, dándosela a Fudou, el cual avanzo rápidamente hacia la otra portería, Endou se adelanto para tratar ayudar a defender a Tobitaka quien había estado quieto desde el inicio del juego, lo cual fue un gran error, ya que el ex capitán de El Nuevo Instituto Imperial realizo un tiro hacia arriba y casi anota gol de no ser porque Tsunami lo desvió justo a tiempo.

Goenji realizo su Bakunetsu Storm, venciendo el Puño de la Justicia de Endou, anotando un punto para su equipo, logrando empatar el marcador. Sin embargo, Someoka no se quiso quedar atrás, ya que anoto otro punto para su equipo utilizando su súper técnica llamada Wyvern Crush V2. El partido continúo y el chico pelirrojo de gracioso gorrito a rayas utilizo su Quick Draw para quitarle el balón a Midorikawa. Matsuno le dio el pase a Someoka, pero el hermano gemelo de Anteojos lo intercepto y se lo dio a Toramaru. El pelinegro sobrepaso a Hijikata pateando el balón con efecto, Utsunomia quería darle la pelota a Goenji, para que este marcara otro gol, pero estaba completamente bloqueado, el joven Toramaru tenía el camino libre, pero prefirió lanzar un pase hacia atrás para Hina, cosa que llamo la atención a Goenji. La chica no perdió el tiempo, y con una gran velocidad empezó a correr hacia la portería contraria, dispuesta a meter un punto a favor de su equipo, sobrepaso a todos aquellos que se le pusieron enfrente, utilizando dribleos que a varios les parecieron impresionantes, una vez que tomo la distancia prudente realizo un movimiento parecido al de Shuuya cuando realiza el Fire Tornado, la diferencia fue que el balón tomo un color negro, y mientras iba directo hacia la portería soltaba kunais por todos lados.

-Kunai no Ame (Lluvia de kunais)

Mamoru utilizo su Puño de la Justicia para detener el tiro, logrando su cometido. El primer tiempo llegaba a su fin.

El segundo tiempo dio inicio, el partido estaba muy reñido, ninguno de los dos equipos cedía ante la idea de perder el encuentro. Kurimatsu sobrepaso a Fubuki utilizando su Maboroshi Dribble, quien le dio el esférico a Kidou y este a su vez se lo pasa al delantero estrella de Raimon, el cual dio un potente tiro hacia la meta, pero fue detenido por el defensa Kabeyama con su The Wall, Sakuma recibió el balón y logra esquivar a Kurimatsu, pero Kogure le robo la pelota con su Sempuujin. Toramaru recibe el esférico, pero Mukata estaba tratando de robarle la pelota, así que tomo la decisión de dárselo a Kazemaru, quien sobrepaso a Tsunami empujándolo con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, luego lanza a la portería, pero Endou vuelve a detener el tiro.

Goenji y Kidou engañaron a Kabeyama y a Hijikata utilizando al delantero como señuelo, el estratega de googles le dio el balón a Toramaru, pero este cayó al piso cuando Tsunami intento quitarle la pelota, aun así alcanzo a dárselo a Midorikawa, para que este anotara otro gol con su Astro Break.

El de rastas burlo a Matsuno utilizando su Ilusión Ball y realizo un pase para Hina, quien nuevamente utiliza su Kunai no Ame, Tobitaka en un intento desesperado por intentar detener el tiro, trata de patear la pelota, pero no logra darle, lo único que causo fue una fuerte ráfaga de viento que envolvió el balón, causando que el tiro perdiera su fuerza y cayera directamente en las manos de Endou, todos estaban muy asombrados, Seiya era el que se encontraba mas incrédulo de lo sucedido.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el partido terminara y todos se estaban esforzando al máximo para poder figurar entre los representantes de Japón: Tsunami realizo su potente disparo llamado Tsunami Boost, pero los defensas Kazemaru, Kogure y Kurimatsu hicieron una pared humana para bloquearlo. Sin embargo, Sakuma consigue el balón y se lo da a Hiroto, quien a su vez se lo da a Fubuki, el peliplateado anota un gol con su Woolf Legend.

Sabiendo que aun tenían una pequeña posibilidad de anotar Yuuto le pidió el balón al portero de su equipo, pero no conto con que Kirai na estaba más adelantada que él, así que Tachimukai prefirió darle el balón a su compañera, la cual corrió esquivando a el equipo contrario, dando pases con Midorikawa (que era con quien mejor se coordinaba) logro llegar hasta la meta contraria que solo estaba protegida por Endou, esta vez Hina decidió hacer un tiro diferente: dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su pie derecho, y de la tierra salió un gran shuriken, el cual pateo junto con el balón con una fuerza monstruosa.

-Shuriken desutorakuta (Shuriken destructor)

El capitán del equipo A ejecuto su legendaria técnica El puño de la Justicia, el cual fue vencido por el fuerte disparo de la pelimiel.

El silbato anuncio el término del partido, todos menos Hina se sentaron a descansar en el suelo de la cancha, se encontraban sumamente exhaustos, pues habían dado toda su energía para jugar el encuentro. Midorikawa alzo la mirada cuando vio que una pálida mano le ofrecía una botella de agua y una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no estés cansada?- pregunto sorprendido el peliverde, mientras recibía las cosas.

-Mmm…puede ser porque tengo una mejor resistencia que todos los que están aquí, después de todo he hecho muchos deportes, eso en cierta forma me ayuda.

-Eres como un tipo de súper chica, Chibi-chan- bromeo el joven.

-Si tú lo quieres ver así- respondió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El público se estaba marchando, los pequeños y escandalosos admiradores de la ojiverde ya se habían ido, solamente 4 niños y una mujer se encontraban esperándola, alejados de la cancha. Los demás jóvenes ya se habían recuperado y ahora esperaban los resultados, unos emocionados, otros ansiosos, algunos más nerviosos y solamente uno presumiendo que ya tenía su lugar asegurado, "gracias a su excelente actuación".

Cuando el entrenador Hibiki se hizo presente en la cancha los jóvenes dejaron de lado sus pequeñas platicas, sabiendo que por fin dirían los nombres de los seleccionados, pero antes el viejo les presento al que sería su nuevo entrenador, Endou ( y Tobitaka, pero él lo supo disimular mejor) fue el que mostro un mayor desconcierto al saberlo, y le pregunto él porque de su decisión, el dueño del puesto de fideos dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero que igual los apoyaría en el torneo.

-Mi nombre es Michiya Kudou, y a partir de ahora seré el entrenador de Inazuma Japón, ahora diré los nombres de los seleccionados:

-Kirai na Hina

La joven que se encontraba a un lado de Ryuuji le tomo fuertemente la mano, debido a la impresión y en un susurro le pregunto:

-Ryuu-chan ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

-Hina-chibi, me vas a destrozar la mano- lloriqueo el muchacho.

-¿Así me llamo?

-Ie (no), te llamas Hina Kirai na.

La chica soltó la mano de Midorikawa, que suspiro aliviado de que su manita estuviera bien; Endou, Kidou y Goenji que se encontraban enfrente de ellos no pudieron evitar que una gotita apareciera en sus cabezas al oír la pequeña plática, el entrenador aun se encontraba esperando la respuesta de la pelimiel.

-Oh, interesante- y decidió tomar eso como una afirmación.

-Kidou Yuuto.

-Hai

-Goenji Shuuya.

-Hai

-Kiyama Hiroto. Fubuki Shirou.

-Hai- dijeron los dos chicos.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kogure Yuuya. Tsunami Josuuke.

-Hai- respondieron los tres defensas.

-Hijikata Raiden. Tachimukai Yuuki. Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-Hai- dijeron los nombrados y el peliverde soltó otro suspiro aliviado.

-Fudou Akio- este solo sonrió con su típico estilo -Utsunomia Toramaru. Tobitaka Seiya.

-Hai- respondió Toramaru decidido y Tobitaka no podía creer que en verdad lo hubieran elegido.

-Kabeyama Heigorou- dijo el entrenador sorprendiendo al grandote –Kurimatsu Tappei- esto tomo desprevenido al de dientes de castor, que se encontraba felicitando a su compañero por haber sido elegido- Y por último Endou Mamoru.

-Hai- dijo el capitán de Raimon. Aki suspiro aliviada.

-Estos son los 17 elegidos- finalizo Kudou, retirándose del lugar.

Los que no fueron seleccionados se encontraban bastante decepcionados. El hermano gemelo de Anteojos estaba colgado de el llorando a mares, y Masaru Mukata también se encontraba derramando lagrimas, lamentando su suerte, Sakuma felicito a Kidou a pesar de que él no había sido elegido, pues se alegraba por su amigo, Someoka a pesar de estar muy frustrado y enojado felicito a Endou y a los demás del equipo Raimon.

-A partir de hoy, ustedes estarán representando a Japón como Inazuma Japón- dijo Hibiki dándose la vuelta -los que fueron elegidos tienen la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo los sentimientos de los que no se quedaron en el equipo.

-HAI- dijeron todos, al escuchar esto, Hibiki se marcho tranquilamente, y junto con él los jugadores que habían quedado fuera del torneo.

Una vez que los que no habían sido elegidos se fueron, los demás festejaron entre si el formar parte de Inazuma Japón (no consideraron correcto hacerlo mientras los otros estuvieran). Mamoru fue quien empezó a abrazar a todos y a invitarlos a que formara un círculo. Hina no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea ya que no era muy afecta a dar abrazos, al menos no a los desconocidos, pero Midorikawa la jalo de un brazo y la obligo a ponerse entre él y Shuuya.

-Finalmente enfrentaremos al mundo- hablo Goenji con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un duro camino- continuo Kazemaru -pero este es nuestro primer paso hacia el campeonato mundial.

-Estoy emocionado por ver a qué tipo de jugadores vamos a enfrentar- dijo Hiroto.

-Después de todo, somos los representantes de Japón- acoto Endou -sin duda alguna vamos a ser los mejores del mundo. ¡ Vamos a ser los campeones! ¡Somos Inazuma Japón!

-SI- gritaron todos levantando el puño.

-No solo somos los representantes de Inazuma Japón, somos el único equipo asiático que acepto unir a un integrante femenino al equipo- hablo Kidou sabiamente, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quiere decir Kidou-san?- pregunto Kabeyama.

-¿Acaso no lo saben?- interrogo Fudou fastidiado.

Todos los del equipo negaron con la cabeza, por lo cual Yuuto decidió explicar la situación y para hacerlo más cómodamente deshicieron el abrazo.

-Este año el torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional ha decidido cambiar varias de sus reglas, como aceptar a participantes más jóvenes o incluir chicas en la selección, algunos países no lo aceptaron de muy buena gana, pero quedo como algo opcional, no es obligatorio que una niña este en el equipo.

-¿Tu sabias eso Hina-chibi?

-Ryuu-chan, hace cinco días que me entere de que existía este torneo, ¿tú crees que iba a saber eso?- respondió irónica.

-¡Hina-neechan!- los chillidos felices de cuatro chiquillos atrajeron la atención de los adolescentes.

-Oh no- murmuro preocupada la pelimiel, ocultándose detrás de Midorikawa, que la miro extrañado.

Los niños corrían hacia la jovencita como si su vida dependiera de ello, el único chico pelirrojo jalaba suavemente a una niña de tres años pelirosa, para que pudiera seguirles el paso, y atrás de ellos venían otras dos chicas, una pelinegra llamada Miku y una pelimorada de ojos azul claro, con leves toques plateados que respondía al nombre de Murasaki.

-¿Quién son ellos?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Son los cuatro pequeños engendros que he creado- contesto Hina con un aura de tristeza, sin dejar de ocultarse detrás de Ryuuji.

Los infantes detuvieron abruptamente su carrera enfrente del peliverde de ojos negros, que empezó a sudar nervioso, por alguna extraña razón su sexto sentido le decía a gritos que se quitara del camino de esos niños.

-Disculpe señor, ¿podría darnos permiso por favor?- pido dulcemente la pelirosa.

-Claro

En el momento en que se quito vio como "los engendros" se abalanzaban en contra de Hina, que le grito algo como "¡Ryuuji, maldito traidor!", los "demonios" estaban sobre su pobre compañera, que se encontraba sentada en el piso con una cara de fastidio, soportando los abrazos y chillidos que estos soltaban, preguntándole impacientemente si se había quedado en el equipo.

-¡Joder quítense de encima!- bufo molesta la pelimiel, todos le hicieron caso, menos la ojirosa, que aun seguía aferrada a su cuello.

-Kiku-chan, suelta mi cuello, ya estás muy pesada y no puedo cargarte como antes- pidió amablemente Kirai na.

-Hina-neechan ¿si te quedaste en el equipo?- pregunto ansiosamente Murasaki, una vez que su compañera había soltado a su _hermana mayor._

La joven puso una expresión triste, cruzo los brazos y negando con la cabeza murmuro la respuesta:

-Lamentablemente no, una loca llamada Hina Kirai na me gano el puesto, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a golpearla por haberme quitado mi lugar?

Al oírla las caritas de los niños se iluminaron nuevamente y volvieron a taclear a la ojiverde, que empezó a reír divertida ante las frases inconclusas que soltaban sus pequeños admiradores: "Sugoi Hina-neechan", "¿Les pateaste las pelotas?", "Quítense de mí, me aplastan mi piecito", "¿Y si celebramos comiendo chocolate?".

El nuevo y recién formado Inazuma Japón solo los veía con una mezcla de diversión y vergüenza, algunos miembros recordaban la llamada "tierna infancia".

-Niños quítense de Hina-chan, que si no la aplastaran y ni podrá jugar futbol ni podrá regresar con nosotros a casa- pidió la mujer pelinegra que recién llegaba, de nombre Akemi Nakinawa.

-Hai- aceptaron los pequeñuelos.

-¿Akemi-neesama?- pregunto Midorikawa.

-¿Ryuuji-kun?

-Hai, soy yo, Akemi-neesama.

La fémina soltó un gritito de sorpresa e inmediatamente después abrazo al chico con gran fuerza, el más extrañado ante esta escena era Hiroto, que se preguntaba de dónde diablos conocía Midorikawa a esa mujer que parecía estar tan relacionada con Hina.

-Pero mírate Ryuuji-kun, ya eres todo un hombrecito, la última vez que te vi tenias cinco años si no me equivoco.

-No exagere Akemi-neesama- respondió el chico un poco abochornado.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto con fastidio Hina, quitándole a la escena toda la magia rosa que poseía.

-Bien, supongo que estas cansada, además tienes que empacar tus cosas para el campamento de entrenamiento, ya hable con el entrenador respecto a todos los detalles- contesto Akemi.

Kirai na y Nakinawa se despidieron del peliverde (Akemi también se despidió de los demás chicos, pero Hina con el carácter que se carga no lo hizo), tomaron a los niños de las manos y procedieron a retirarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡NO TE VAYAS HINA-NEECHAN!- los chillidos desaforados que soltaban las tres niñas inundaban la posada donde se estaban hospedando momentáneamente, logrando que los que estaban en la planta baja recibieran el susto de sus vidas.

-¡Pero si solo me iré por unos días, no me voy para siempre o algo así!- Hina trataba inútilmente explicar a las pequeñas que su retirada seria momentánea, pero ellas no la escuchaban.

-¡SI TE QUEDAS PROMETO QUE ME COMERE TODAS MIS VERDURAS SIN PROTESTAR!- lloro Murasaki aferrándose a la pierna derecha de su hermana mayor, evitando así que consiguiera avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Murasaki-chan entiende que solo serán algunos…

-¡TE JURO QUE YA NO TE DESPERTARE CUANDO ESTES DURMIENDO, PERO ONEGAI HINA-NEECHAN NO TE VALLAS!- con la habilidad que cualquier garrapata envidiaría Miku se colgó de la pierna izquierda de la pelimiel, que se vio imposibilitada de caminar con el peso extra de las dos pequeñas que se encontraban enroscadas en sus pies.

-Niñas comprendan que solo…

-¡SI NO TE VAS JURO QUE ME PORTARE MUCHO MEJOR!- Kiku no se quiso quedar atrás y se colgó como chango de la maleta que Kirai na sostenía en su mano, mientras derramaba amargas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Niñas…- susurro la ojiverde, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no podía irse dejando a sus pequeñas llorando como Magdalenas, porque por más que a veces la sacaran de quicio, eran sus _hermanas menores postizas_ (como una vez había dicho Murasaki) y las quería como si en verdad lo fueran.

_**La genética es una mierda, lo que importa son los lazos del corazón, porque esos son los que definen a tu familia.**_

-¡NO TE VAYAS HINA-NEECHAN!- volvieron a repetir las pequeñuelas, inundando la habitación en un mar de lagrimas.

De una inexplicable forma Hina logro quitarse a las pequeñas de encima y las sentó en la cama donde ella dormía, las infantas tenían los ojos cristalizados y miraban a la mayor de una manera que podían ser confundidas con gatitos mojados dejados a la deriva. Con un suave movimiento limpio las lagrimas de las tres y procedió a dar su explicación:

-Pequeñas demonio, entiendan que solo me iré por unos días a entrenar al campamento, eso no quiere decir que me quedare para siempre allí.

-P-Pero dentro de dos días volveremos a la casa verdadera- hipeo Miku, limpiando con sus manitas los rastros de lagrimas que había en su carita.

-Cuando acabe el torneo volveré a la casa verdadera con ustedes- contesto Hina siguiéndole la corriente a la pelinegra que aun seguía con eso de la "casa verdadera" y la "casa falsa". El orfanato del que todos provenían se encontraba en la ciudad de Nara, pero en esos momentos estaba siendo remodelado, por lo cual tuvieron que instalarse momentáneamente en una posada que se encontraba en la ciudad Inazuma, y el encargado de la remodelación les había informado que en dos días podrían volver a su hogar.

-¿Y si te pierdes en el camino?- pregunto preocupada Kiku.

-No soy tan baka como para perderme Pinku-chan- protesto Hina con un puchero muy gracioso llamando a la niña por el apodo cariñoso que ella le había puesto.

-¡No te vayas Hina-neechan!- volvió a chillar Murasaki abalanzándose sobre la mayor para abrazarla fuertemente, las otras dos chiquillas no tardaron en hacer lo mismo que su compañera de juegos.

La seleccionada de Inazuma Japón soportaba los abrazos de las pequeñuelas sabiendo que no las vería en un buen rato, y eso de cierta forma la deprimía un poco.

-¿Y ahora a quien le hare bromas? ¿Quién me perseguirá por toda la casa gritando como loca "Joder, no me molestes"?- pero claro, Miku siempre sabia como romper toda la magia de un buen momento, definitivamente a esa niña le convenía estar lejos de ella, así no se le pegaba su horroroso carácter.

-¿A quién le robare chocolates mientras tú no estés? ¿A quién culpare por la desaparición de las galletas de la cocina?- y Murasaki seguía el camino de Miku, definitivamente había creado a dos engendros del mal, que en unos años serian una bomba de problemas.

-¿Quién me contara cuentos antes de dormir? ¿Quién se acostara conmigo cuando tenga miedo por las noches?- quizá con Kiku no estuviera haciendo un mal trabajo, pero eso se debía al carácter dulce e inocente de la pequeña.

Kirai na se separo de las jovencitas, abrazo fuertemente a cada una y les dio un beso en la frente, las chiquillas se quedaron quietas, ya que no era muy común que su Nee-chan diera tales muestras de afecto.

-Escúchenme bien pitufas latosas, tienen que obedecer en todo a Akemi-neechan, no hagan enojar tanto a Kyoko-chan, no hagan travesuras mientras yo no este y coman todo lo que Usagi-san les sirva. Y tu Miku-chan, no molestes a Riku-chan, que él es un gran chico, cada vez que peleen busca una forma de resolverlo. Murasaki-chan intenta dejar de comer tanto chocolate, y mejor come tus verduras, que si no te vas a quedar toda enana y flacucha, si me obedeces te prometo que cuando regrese te traeré una caja de galletas para ti solita. Pinku-chan te aseguro que a Akemi-neechan no le molestara contarte unos cuentos si se lo pides, en el cajón de arriba del armario grande esta mi libro de Hadas y Magos, te lo voy a prestar, solo si prometes que lo vas a cuidar.

Las pequeñas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que Hina se paraba y les ofrecía el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

-¿Me pueden prometer que van a cumplir eso?

-¡Hai!- gritaron felices mientras unían sus meñiques en ese inocente y tierno compromiso –¡Por la garrita a que es verdad!

Kirai na tomo rápidamente sus cosas y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, no fuera que a las niñas se les ocurriera armar un nuevo drama y ella no pudiera salir de ahí en dos siglos más.

-Hina-neechan- pero el suave llamado de una masculina vocecita detuvo su abrupta carrera hacia las escaleras, ella esperaba que de nuevo las lagrimas brotaran ahora de los ojitos de Riku, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que nada mas recibía un fuerte abrazo por parte del menor.

-Te voy a extrañar Hina-neechan. Esfuérzate mucho en el torneo, todos te apoyaremos.

-Arigatou Riku-chan- se puso a la altura del niño para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el pelirrojo y una suave risita en la pelimiel.

-¿Me prometes que no pelearas con Miku-chan y que cuidaras a Kiku-chan y a Murasaki-chan mientras yo no este?

-¡Hai!

-Buen chico- dijo mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello y se levantaba para bajar las escaleras.

Con maleta en mano y un bolso negro colgando de su hombro Hina procedió a despedirse de los demás infantes del orfanato, aunque sin menos drama como ocurrió con Miku, Kiku y Murasaki, a todos les hizo prometer que serian buenos niños y que obedecerían las indicaciones de los mayores. La despedida con los adultos fue un poco más formal en especial con Amaya Aobawako y Kei Aobawako los padres de Takeshi, Kyoko y Kimiko.

-¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas listas?- pregunto Akemi, mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Hai, todo está listo.

Akemi Nakinawa no podía evitar el sentirse triste y preocupada por el simple hecho de que Hina se separara de su lado, después de todo ella había sido quien la había encontrado en la puerta del orfanato aquella noche lluviosa, cuando era una bebe muy pequeñita y desprotegida; ella había visto a la ojiverde caminar por primera vez, había visto sus resplandecientes sonrisas, y había escuchado su primera palabra y su primera risa. Era normal que estuviera así de preocupada. _**Además, la última vez que se separaron había ocurrido ese terrible accidente que la pelimiel aun no lograba superar, no del todo.**_ No podía negarlo, tenía miedo.

-Estaré bien- trato de tranquilizar Hina, adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, ellos te necesitan más- dijo refiriéndose a los niños del lugar –Takeshi, Kyoko y Kimiko me acompañaran, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Fue por un impulso, fue porque necesitaba saber que iba estar bien, sinceramente la razón le importaba un reverendo cacahuate, simplemente se limito a estrechar fuertemente entre sus brazos el cuerpo enfundado en esa sudadera roja con calaveritas negras que tanto odiaba. "Es muy rara" le había dicho a Hina aquella vez que compro la sudadera, pero la jovencita no le hizo caso y la adquirió refutando con un seguro y firme "Me gusta".

-Estaré bien- volvió a repetir, correspondiendo el abrazo que su Nee-chan le brindaba, _**porque para ella era más que una hermana mayor, era como la madre que le habían arrebatado. **_

_**.**_

_**La genética es una mierda, lo que importa son los lazos del corazón, porque esos son los que definen a tu familia.**_

_**.**_

-Chibi-chan ya estamos listos- el potente grito de Kimiko las trajo a la realidad, Akemi le dio un beso en la frente y dejo que la jovencita se fuera.

-Joder ¿Qué no me vas a ayudar con mi maleta?- pregunto Hina a Takeshi que simplemente tomo el objeto mencionado.

Estando los cuatro afuera de la posada procedieron a caminar con dirección al Instituto Raimon, en un silencio tranquilizador y poco común entre ellos.

-No se para que arman tanto drama, no es como si te fueras a ir por siempre- hablo Kimiko, rompiendo el mutismo que los envolvía, ya que no soportaba estar así, ella era ruidosa e inquieta por naturaleza, a diferencia de sus otros dos hermanos.

-Dentro de dos días volverán a Nara, y dudo mucho que pueda venir a despedirme- respondió Hina, mirando sus converse negros.

-Pero al menos harás el intento ¿verdad?- pregunto Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Trataras de no matar a nadie, cierto?- cuestiono Takeshi un poco preocupado ya que conocía el carácter tan cambiante y explosivo de su amiga.

-No prometo nada.

-¡Hina!- reprendieron los dos hermanos mayores, causando que Kimiko soltara una carcajada.

-¿Qué? Estoy siendo sincera, o ¿acaso quieren que les diga que seré la niña más buena en este mundo? Eso sería la mentira más grande que haya dicho en mi vida.

-Baka- soltó Kyoko convencida que su compañera no tenía remedio.

-No sé porque les haces prometer a los niños que sean buenos y que coman sus verduras cuando es algo que tú nunca realizas- regaño Takeshi.

-Mientras ellos no se enteren no hay problema, además así les ahorro un poco de trabajo a ustedes- contesto Kirai na con tranquilidad.

-Baka- volvió a repetir Kyoko y Kimiko soltó otra carcajada.

Llegaron a la puerta del Instituto Raimon, Hina tenso los músculos de todo su cuerpo al instante, estaba nerviosa. Takeshi noto esa acción e intranquilo le pregunto:

-¿Quieres que entremos contigo?

-¿Para qué?- contestó Hina con otra pregunta, siempre era lo mismo cuando algo le perturbaba, le daba vueltas al tema y no soltaba una respuesta concreta.

-¿Segura?- pregunto ahora Kimiko.

-Voy a estar bien- respondió tratando de convencerlos, de convencerse a sí misma que era verdad.

-Bien- hablo Kyoko.

Se despidieron, se abrazaron y le desearon toda la suerte del mundo a la pelimiel, que se sintió demasiado sola cuando vio que los cuerpos de sus amigos desaparecían en la lejanía de las calles.

_**Se sintió como un barquito de papel a la deriva en un inmenso mar.**_

Arrastro los pies hasta la puerta de la Secundaria, dentro de esta ya se podían oír las voces de los que habían llegado antes que ella, cuando abrió la puerta y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarles de mala forma "Joder ¿Qué tanto me miran, acaso tengo monos en la cara?" y solamente les dirigió una fría mirada que basto para que alejaran la atención de ella. Busco a _Ryuu-oniisan_ entre toda esa bola de desconocidos, y al ver que aun no llegaba sintió que esa iba a ser la experiencia más difícil de todo su vida. No por los entrenamientos ni el torneo, si no porque _**había olvidado como relacionarse con los demás, con los desconocidos. **_

_**Había olvidado cómo hacer nuevos amigos.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero han sido días muy ocupados para mí con los exámenes, las tareas, los proyectos, las lecturas, los cursos… sinceramente creí que iba a morir.

**Alone Darko**: Gracias por leer esta historia. Usualmente yo también visto de negro y al principio mis compañeros me molestaban por eso, diciéndome que si era gotica o emo o quien sabe que otras cosas que ya ni recuerdo, asi que no eres la única :) . El nombre de Hina Kirai na fue algo que me gusto mucho; Hina tiene diversos significados (es una variante de princesa, lugar soleado, lugar de la esperanza o simplemente esperanza) yo decidí tomar el de "esperanza", mientras que Kirai na significa "odiado o adiada", y cuando se unen nos da el significado de "Odiada Esperanza= Kirai na Hina", él porque tiene ese nombre es algo que a lo largo del fic se irá viendo, así como también la relación con Kageyama. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D

**Aika Kuso: **¡Que bueno que en verdad te haya agradado mi loca idea de historia!, a decir verdad aun no tengo una pareja fija para Hina, lo único que si te puedo asegurar es que no acabara con Midorikawa, ya que la relación de esos dos es mas como la de unos hermanos o quizá primos, pero nunca novios. Por supuesto que puedo agregar tu OC, solamente necesito que me describas el carácter y el físico de ella, para poder agregarla cuanto antes a la historia :D

**Jose**: Gracias por haberte animado a entrar y leer esto, pero sobre todo gracias por dejar un coment, cierto me gustan los capitulos largos, pero por mas que trato de escribir poquito no puedo XD, a mis dedos les da un ataque de no sé qué.

_Gracias por leer._

Onegai, un comentario no me caería mal :3


	3. ¡El Entrenador Maldito!

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario no tendríamos que esperar tanto para poder ver ****Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone****. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama de esta historia y los personajes OC que en ella aparecen. **

**Sugerencia de la autora: Leer el capitulo anterior para retomar el hilo de la historia.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**¡El entrenador maldito!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hay personas que no se sienten bien al ser felices,  
>están tan acostumbradas a sufrir o a insultar a los demás<br>que si no lo hacen, no se sienten cómodas.

Son felices siendo infelices.

.

.

.

Es mundo está loco

.

.

.

-Hoy es un gran día, perfecto para entrenar ¿no lo crees Aki-san?- pregunto una entusiasmada Haruna a Kino, mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los seleccionados de Inazuma Japón.

-Hai- respondió con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro- Yo iré a despertar a Endou-kun y tu ve a levantar a Kirai na-chan, solamente faltan ellos dos- ordeno amablemente la joven peliverde.

-Yosh (Bien)- contesto Otonashi acatando las indicaciones que su senpai le daba.

La joven de las gafas entro a la habitación en la que dormía Hina, cuando se adentro a los aposentos de la chica nueva pudo visualizar completamente el cuarto, percatándose de que aquello era un desastre fenomenal: ropa regada por todo el piso de la alcoba, junto con un montón de pares de tenis, libros apilados desordenadamente, envolturas de galletas Oreo, dangos y chocolates, en el pequeño escritorio se encontraban unas fotografías con marco y una laptop roja, sobre la cual reposaba una toalla negra, en la pared estaban pegados posters con leyendas de grupos de rock y armas ninjas. Lo sorprendente es que solo había dormido una noche allí y ya tenía un reguero horrible.

-Y yo que creí que las chicas éramos más ordenadas- susurro la peliazul con un poco de pena.

Se acerco a la cama en la que descansaba la pelimiel, que se encontraba en posición fetal, abrazando fuertemente una almohada, con el largo cabello trenzado cubriendo parte de la blusa negra de tirantes y del pantalón blanco con estampado de arañitas negras que usaba por pijama.

-Kirai na-san ya es hora de despertar- dijo moviendo suavemente el hombro de la chica.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un quejido y un manotazo que tiro la cobija que anteriormente estaba colgando al borde del colchón.

-Kirai na-san, onegai, despierte.

La contestación fue la misma, exceptuando el manotazo, que cambio por un movimiento que logro tirar la almohada que abrazaba.

-Kirai na-san- llamo Haruna, moviendo nuevamente el hombro de la mayor-despierte por favor, el desayuno se va a enfriar.

-Hi-Hikaru…kun- susurro la ojiverde entre sueños, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisita en el rostro.

La manager volvió a intentar despertarla, moviendo esta vez más fuerte su brazo derecho, lo cual causo que finalmente Hina despertara de su letargo, frotándose un ojo con la mano para ahuyentar el sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aun adormilada.

-El desayuno ya está listo Kirai na-san, ya puede bajar, después comenzara el entrenamiento.

-Solo dime Hina, tanto formalismo me da nauseas.

-Etto… hai, con permiso- hablo mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando la menor se fue, Hina volvió a desplomarse en la cama, medio dormitando, estiro su brazo a un costado del lecho y tomo su celular que había dejado (votado) en ese lugar, apretó una tecla y pudo visualizar la hora, lo que causo un bufido molesto de su parte.

-Joder, apenas son las 8:30 y ya vienen a molestar.

Se levanto de la cama con toda la pereza del mundo, recogió la almohada que estaba en el suelo y la abrazo, recordando los penetrantes y hermosos ojos morados con los que había soñado, los de Hikaru, sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear al acordarse del recuerdo con el que había despertado, cuando tuvo la fortuna de conocerlo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Hikaru-kun!- chillo como colegiala enamorada, tocándose los rosados mofletes y volviéndose a tirar al colchón de su camastro –Mierda, muero de sueño-dijo cambiando rápidamente de humor –No creo que afecte mucho si duermo unos 5 minutitos mas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flash Back**_

_El sol brillaba en lo alto del azul cielo de Okinawa, el viento marino le pegaba suavemente en el rostro, creando una sensación única e inigualable, la niña de 8 años estaba muy emocionada ya que era la primera vez que vacacionarían en la playa como la familia que eran._

_-Nee, Okka-chan- llamo la infanta._

_-¿Qué pasa, Chibi-chan?- cuestiono la mujer de larga cabellera negra._

_-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Nos vamos a quedar en un hotel?_

_-Ie (no), iremos a la posada de unos amigos de la infancia de tu padre, ahí pasaremos las vacaciones._

_-¿Y la casa esta bonita?_

_-Sí, tiene una preciosa vista hacia el mar, además Ariasu-chan y Ren-san son excelentes personas._

_-¿Y hay niños con quien jugar en ese lugar?_

_-Hai, Ariasu-chan tiene dos hijos, una niña un año más chica que tu y un niño, creo que tiene 13 o 14 años, Shun-chan ya los conoce, ¿Verdad Shun-chan?- pregunto la mujer a su hijo que se había mantenido callado._

_La pelimiel miro a su hermano mayor con curiosidad, buscando confirmar las palabras que su madre le había contado._

_-Aham, Hikaru me cae muy bien, apuesto a que tú te llevaras genial con Shinju-chan- rectifico el joven de 11 años de radiantes ojos verde oscuro._

_-¿Ya casi llegamos otto-chan?- volvió a preguntar la de orbes verde brillante._

_-Sí, no seas tan desesperada, ya no falta mucho- respondió un hombre de cabellos ébano._

_La jovencita de ocho años hizo un puchero, pero asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar por la ventana abierta del auto en el que viajaban._

_Efectivamente, cuando llegaron a la posada pudo comprobar lo hermosa que era, y afuera de esta se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises, junto con su esposo de cabellos azules y ojos morados, detrás del hombre se podía apreciar la silueta de una pequeña niña de cabellera azulada y orbes grises. Cuando bajaron del coche en el que venían, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, en especial entre los adultos, que invitaron a la familia a pasar a la casa donde se iban a quedar los próximos meses. Una vez adentro se encontraron con el hijo mayor que los recibió con una gran sonrisa, lo que causo que unas nubecitas rojas se instalaran en los cachetes de la pelimiel._

_-Bienvenidos, es un gusto volver a verlos Hanami-san, Satoshi-san, Shun- los nombrados le devolvieron el saludo y el jovencito se fijo en la presencia de la nueva integrante de la familia- ¿Cómo te llamas linda?- pregunto con una sonrisa que causo que el sonrojo de la infanta creciera._

_-H-Hina, p-pero todos me dicen Chibi-chan- respondió nerviosa, causándole ternura en su madre, que no creía que esa fuera su niña, ya que tímida no era una palabra para describirla._

_-Mi nombre es Hikaru, espero que nos llevemos muy bien Chibi-chan- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, logrando que los mofletes de la chiquilla se tornaran de un carmín intenso._

_Y mientras la pequeña Hina era envuelta por los brazos del adolescente no pudo evitar pensar que aquel chico tenía los ojos más bonitos de todo el mundo, que incluso superaban por mucho a los de Fuu-chan, y no se sentía mal por pensar eso, al contrario, le gustaba, todo él le gustaba._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_._

_._

_Cuantos problemas les acarrearía a ambos ese gusto, que en un futuro se volvería mutuo._

_._

_._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-H-Hi-Hikaru…kun- volvió a susurrar Hina mientras dormitaba, afuera de su cuarto se podía oír que alguien tocaba con insistencia la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Hina-Chibi, ¿aun duermes?

Midorikawa se desespero de estar tocando la puerta y que nadie le contestara, así que la abrió sin ningún cuidado, encontrándose con la "grata" sorpresa de que su compañera se había vuelto a dormir y murmuraba el nombre de un chico que no conocía, lo cual no le agrado en lo más mínimo, ya que él era un hermano sobreprotector con todas las letras bien puestas. Se acerco a la cama y jalo bruscamente el cuerpo de la jovencita, que atontada despertó completamente de su letargo, frunciendo las cejas chillando fuertemente mientras empujaba al centrocampista lejos de ella:

-¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué forma es esa de despertarme?

-¡Se supone que ya deberías de haber bajado hace un chorro de tiempo!

-¡Pero si hace rato Haruna vino a despertarme!

Ryuuji puso una mano en su frente, aguantándose las ganas de darle un buen coscorrón a la chica (principalmente porque sabía que se lo devolvería, y con una fuerza mucho mayor) por las tonterías que esta decía.

-Según tú, ¿Hace cuanto vino Haruna-chan a despertarte?

-Etto…Mmm… ¿5 minutos?, tal vez 10- respondió dudando, posando un dedo en su barbilla.

Una gran vena hinchada apareció en la frente del peliverde, ahora comprendía porque la gente lo calificaba algunas veces como "desesperante", él tenía el don de sacar de quicio muy rápido a las personas, pero sin lugar a dudas Hina se llevaba el trofeo con creces.

-¡Chibi-baka, ya tiene más de hora y media que vinieron a despertarte! ¡Todos los del equipo ya desayunaron, se bañaron y arreglaron, incluso ya fueron a la cancha a empezar con el calentamiento! ¡La única que falta eres tú!

Hina se sorprendió por la información, se dejo de rascar la cabeza perezosamente y se paró de la cama apresuradamente, tropezando con sus pantuflas negras, se agarro fuertemente del brazo del ojinegro por lo cual no cayó al suelo, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- grito el chico, recargado en el marco de puerta.

-A la cancha para iniciar el calentamiento.

-¡Pero aun tienes la pijama puesta!

-¡Mierda!- maldijo la muchacha mientras regresaba corriendo a su habitación, sacando con un empujón a su amigo para poder cambiarse- Baja a la cancha, en un momento te alcanzo.

El chico soltó un suspiro resignado dirigiéndose a el patio de entrenamiento, siendo consciente de que a pesar de los años que había dejado de verse con Hina la chiquilla no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo igual de descuidada, dormilona y desordenada como la recordaba, pero ahora era más desconfiada y cerrada con las personas, atrás había quedado aquella faceta de niñita amable y traviesa, y para qué negarlo, eso le preocupaba demasiado.

-Además, ¿Quién demonios es Hikaru?- pensó confundido el peliverde –Bah, luego le preguntare.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hina bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios corriendo, pues no quería que el amargado que tenia por entrenador la regañara por llegar tarde. Se había pasado toda la noche buscando en internet información sobre el torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional, y había descubierto con cierto asombro que el equipo japonés era el único que contaba con un componente femenino es sus filas ("Estúpidos machistas", fueron sus pensamientos en aquel momento), los demás equipos asiáticos estaban formados solamente por hombres (del equipo Coreano no estaba muy segura, ya que no había encontrado mucha información), era verdad que el tipo raro de rastas y capa ya había dicho algo sobre eso, pero ella no se iba a fiar a la información que le diera un chico que usaba unos ridículos googles.

Una vez que estuvo afuera del edificio pudo ver que todos ya estaba reunidos y que el idiota del mohicano estaba diciendo algo que molestaba a los demás, en especial al chico de cabello negro, sonrosadas mejillas y ojos verde oscuro, pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Justo cuando se había incorporado con los demás el entrenador apareció de sabrá Dios donde, acompañado de una chica de su edad, de cabello lila, piel blanquecina y ojos azulados. Todos guardaron silencio ante la imponente presencia de su entrenador.

-Creo que algunos ya están familiarizados con ella…- empezó a hablar Michiya Kudou.

-¿Quién jodidos es ella?- susurro Kirai na a Ryuuji.

-Ni idea- contesto suavemente el ex-alíen.

-…pero se la voy a presentar otra vez. Ella es mi hija, Fuyukka, nos acompañara como manager del equipo a partir de hoy.

-Soy Kudou Fuyukka, es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Nunca he sido manager, así que no estoy segura si pueda hacer un buen trabajo, pero prometo que me esforzare.

-¡Tu puedes hacerlo bien!- dijo Endou mientras se acercaba, ya que sentía que como capitán del equipo debería apoyarla - Si no estás segura de algo, me puedes preguntar a mí en cualquier momento.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Mamoru-kun.

-¿Ya te acordaste?- sonrió Endou emocionado -Antes solías decirme Mamoru-kun todo el tiempo.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que tú dices...Pero es más fácil llamarte así, ¿te molesta?

-Ah, no, no hay problema- respondió el castaño decepcionado de que la jovencita Kudou no lo recordara.

-A partir de hoy vamos a empezar a practicar para las preliminares de Asia- dijo el entrenador Kudou, logrando atraer la atención de todos los chiquillos presentes -Pero antes de eso, les voy a decir que ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad de ganar contra el mundo en el estado que se encuentran ahora.

Los adolescentes mostraron asombro en sus rostros, el entrenador de ojos negros prosiguió con su bien elaborado discurso.

-¿Que sucede con esas caras? ¡No me digan que pensaban que estaban al mismo nivel que el resto del mundo!, si tuviéramos que colocarlos a ustedes contra equipos de calibre mundial... sería como soplar trozos de papel a la distancia.

Hina se enojo con la comparación, ¿acaso ese idiota insinuaba que ella era débil? Le importaba una mierda lo que le dijera a sus tontos compañeros, porque ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca débil.

-Chicos, recibí instrucciones para entrenarlos y llevarlos de a la cima del mundo, estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes no estarán de acuerdo con mi forma de trabajar, pero no voy a dejar que cuestionen mis métodos. Por lo tanto, quiero que hagan exactamente lo que les diga, así serán las cosas más fáciles para todos. Y esto lo digo por Kidou, Fubuki, Goenji, Endou y Kirai na.

Los nombrados se sorprendieron e Hina estaba tratando de domar su fuerte carácter para no saltar encima del hombre y golpearlo por si se le ocurría decir una estupidez más, como la absurda comparación que anteriormente había hecho.

-No crean que ustedes cuatro tienen sus lugares asegurados como titulares del equipo- hablo mirando a los chicos -¡Si quieren un puesto asegurado, deben jugar como si su vida dependiera de ello!

Los chicos simplemente asintieron, serios.

-Y en cuanto a ti- dijo posando sus fríos orbes en el cuerpo de la jovencita, que lo miraba de la misma forma –No vayas a creer que por ser chica te voy a tener algún tipo de consideración o clemencia, harás los mismos entrenamientos que todo el equipo, no tendrás un trato especial.

-Jamás me rebajaría a pedir algo tan denigrante como eso- contesto la ojiverde con voz afilada, como el sonido que hace una katana nueva al cortar el aire.

Kudou no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque no lo mostro, no esperaba esa contestación, ni mucho menos espero ver en sus ojos ese brillo de furia, frialdad e indignación mezcladas. Sonrió internamente, sería interesante trabajar con esa bola de niños.

El entrenamiento dio inicio y algunos en el equipo se tomaron muy enserio las palabras de su entrenador. Kazemaru se acercaba a toda velocidad a la portería, pero Tsunami le robo el balón con mucha facilidad, dándole un pase a Hiroto, cuando el pelirrojo se encontró frente a Endou, utilizo su Ryuusei Blade con toda su fuerza y el portero realizo su técnica llamada el Puño de la Justicia, por poco no logra detener el potente tiro, ya que la pelota quedo rodando entre los dos jugadores.

El esférico se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Tobitaka, pero este no logro patearlo y lo único que hizo para despistar a los demás fue peinarse con su amada peineta amarilla. Por otro lado, Kogure, Hiroto y Midorikawa tenían rodeado a Kazemaru, imposibilitándole maniobrar de manera adecuada la pelota.

-¡Kazemaru, pásaselo a Hijikata!- grito Kidou. El peliceleste acostumbrado a recibir órdenes del de la capa roja le hizo caso.

Hijikata recibió perfectamente el pase que el ojialmendra le mando, pero Toramaru se lo quito con una facilidad sorprendente, Goenji centro su vista en él cuando Toramaru estuvo en frente de la portería y se sorprendió de nuevo al ver que volvía a preferir dar un pase a que tirar el mismo. Kabeyama utilizo su técnica defensiva The Wall dos veces contra Midorikawa y Tsunami respectivamente.

-¡Alto a la práctica!- grito el entrenador llamando la atención de todos- Kabeyama ¿por qué no te mueves un poco más? Estar de pie todo el tiempo enfrente de la portería no es una buena forma de jugar, el equipo no necesita un defensa que solo piense en defender. El grandote no entendió ni una palabra de lo que el hombre quería decirle.

-¡Kazemaru!- volvió a gritar.

-¿Si?- pregunto el otro defensa.

-¿Por qué le pasaste el balón a Hijikata?- cuestiono Kudou. El ex atleta no supo que responderle- ¿Solamente porque Kidou te lo ordeno? ¿No puedes jugar tu solo sin las ordenes de Kidou?- después de decir su magnífico monologo volvió a su lugar, en la banca de un costado de la cancha.

Sobraba decir que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, durante el resto del día el entrenador Kudou los estuvo corrigiendo en todo lo que hacían, sin excepción alguna. Cuando el hombre del saco dio la orden de ir al comedor todos suspiraron aliviados, unos corrieron de inmediato al lugar, con la pequeña esperanza de que les dieran algo de comer (léase como Midorikawa, Endou y Kabeyama), otros se tomaron su tiempo, entre ellos se encontraban Kidou y Goenji.

-¿Desconfías de él?- pregunto Yuuto, pues el peliblanco miraba con gran insistencia a Ryuuji, que iba corriendo a lo lejos.

-No exactamente.

Kidou alzo una ceja, pidiéndole al delantero que se explicara mejor. Shuuya soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Midorikawa ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vimos, entiendo que su anterior comportamiento era causado por el meteorito, y realmente creo que esta es su verdadera personalidad, que no nos está mintiendo.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Él no es el problema, el problema es su amiga, Kirai na me da una mala impresión, no sé porque pero creo que no es de confiar.

-Estamos igual, me agrada saber que no soy el único que piensa así- sonrió el de rastas, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su compañero.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a alguien más?

-A Endou, pero a él todo mundo le cae bien.

-Cierto- respondió Goenji, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro al recordar a su atolondrado capitán.

-Saben, creo que hablar a espaldas de las personas es de mala educación- la fría voz de Hina los sobresalto, voltearon a verla, pero ella miraba al frente con su típica mirada desinteresada, y con su manos trenzaba su largo cabello.

-Escuchar pláticas ajenas también es de mala educación- refuto Kidou.

-Touche- contesto con una sonrisa torcida que a ambos les causo escalofríos.

_Pero no porque les diera miedo, si no porque les había gustado._

-Pero al menos yo tengo el valor de decir las cosas de frente- argumento Hina, clavando sus poderosos orbes verdes en ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Goenji confundido.

-A que ustedes no han podido decirme de frente que no confían en mí, a pesar de no conocerme en lo absoluto, pero yo les diré algo que les he querido decir desde que los conozco: Me caen mal, no sé porque, simplemente me caen mal.

Y dicho esto se fue hacia el comedor, sin esperar una respuesta de los anonados jugadores, con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su cara y un solo pensamiento en su mente: "Amo joder a la gente"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Quien iba a pensar que la práctica sería tan cansada- soltó Midorikawa recostado en la gran mesa del comedor a un lado de Kabeyama.

-Estoy completamente agotado- se quejo el grandote.

-¡Hey chicos, no se desanimen!, el campamento apenas acaba de comenzar- dijo Hijikata, con una toalla sobre sus hombros.

-Eso ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes- gruño el ojinegro, haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Endou-kun, ¿a ti que te parece el entrenador?- pregunto Hiroto.

-Bueno, es cierto que él es diferente de lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero creo que es un buen entrenador- hablo el portero poniéndose de pie, fingiendo estar emocionado, para infundirle confianza a todo el equipo -El nos dice exactamente lo que piensa de nosotros, estoy seguro de que todavía hay muchas cosas que nos fallan, y él está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarnos a corregir nuestros errores para que así podamos jugar contra el mundo- estas palabras animaron un poco al resto.

-Nee, Hina-Chibi, ¿tú qué opinas del entrenador?- pregunto Midorikawa al ver que su rubia amiga entraba al salón con una toalla negra en sus manos, él mejor que nadie conocía el temperamento de la ojiverde, y al ver la cara que había puesto cuando el hombre pelinegro le había dicho que no creyera que iba a tener un trato especial, dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Cómo persona o como entrenador?- respondió con otra pregunta, alzando una ceja e ignorando deliberadamente las miradas que todos le dirigían.

-Como entrenador.

-Pienso que es alguien estricto, costara un poco acostumbrarme a su forma de trabajar, pero eso es algo totalmente normal, porque a pesar de que haya tenido muchos entrenadores ninguno trabaja de la misma forma.

-¿Y como persona?- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el apiñonado rostro del peliverde, sabiendo de antemano que la contestación lo divertiría.

-Es un idiota amargado con cara de mono estreñido- dijo con voz segura, sentándose enfrente de Ryuuji.

Fudou sonrió tétricamente, estaba de acuerdo con la chica, claro que eso nunca lo diría en voz alta, Kidou que apenas iba entrando junto a Goenji pensó que como era posible que una jugadora tuviera ese concepto de su entrenador, porque eso estaba mal, ¿verdad?

La suave voz de Aki disperso todos eso pensamientos cuando anuncio que el almuerzo estaba listo, provocando un gritito de felicidad por parte de los mas comelones de equipo.

-¿Quién es Hikaru?- volvió a preguntar Midorikawa mientras engullía un trozo de carne frita.

Hina soltó los palillos con los que comía su yakisoba, sorprendida e incómoda bajo la mirada, no quería que nadie viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Etto…él es…un… chico- susurro mientras jugaba con una bola de arroz de su plato.

Ryuuji la miro escéptico, alzando una ceja.

-¿Me lo juras?- usar el sarcasmo era una enfermedad y al estar cerca de Hina era imposible que no se te pegara esa maña.

-Baka- insulto la chiquilla mientras le daba un golpecito en su hombro.

-¿Es el chico que te gusta?- el ojinegro estaba consciente de que en los años que habían dejado de verse Hina tuvo que haber conocido personas nuevas, ya que el también lo había hecho, igualmente recordaba que en un libro de la escuela que hablaba de hormonas y otras cosas, venia resaltado que el proceso de crecimiento y maduración se presentaba antes en las mujeres; si unía esas dos cosas obtenía una respuesta que no le gustaba del todo: _novio desconocido abusador de tiernas y extrañas hermanitas menores._ El nunca permitiría que algún tonto le hiciera daño su querida Chibi-chan, primero muerto.

Ajena a todos los pensamientos heroicos de "su hermano mayor postizo" Hina quería morirse, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ryuu-chan preguntarle sobre algo tan…delicado y vergonzoso?

-¿Es el chico que te gusta?- volvió a insistir con la pregunta.

-Mmm…Etto…si…algo así- Kirai na respondió tan bajito que tuvo que agudizar su oído.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada, ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de la fémina y una extrañada de sus compañeros de mesa, Kazemaru y Fubuki.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ryuu-baka?- el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su compañera solo significaba una cosa: problemas…y golpes, muchos golpes. Pero aun así se arriesgo, era divertido hacer enojar a Hina.

-Creí que te gustaba Suzun…

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Idiota!- el grito de la sonrojada rubia detuvo su frase. Oh si, cuanto amaba molestarla.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, con todo eso del Instituto Alíen la mayoría del equipo lo conoce- una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y el tenedor clavándose en la deliciosa yakisoba.

-¡Grandísimo idiota!- Ryuuji se tuvo que hacerse para atrás, la ojiverde realmente se veía amenazadora apuntándolo con un peligroso tenedor –Es verdad que antes me gustaba Fuu-chan, pero eso ya paso, tenía 5 años.

-¿Sabes cómo se le llama a eso?- la menor negó suavemente con la cabeza –Incesto- canturreo alegremente.

Ojos desorbitados, mejillas fuertemente coloreadas, leve temblor del labio inferior, una vena hinchada en su frente, dedo índice señalándolo acusadoramente. Solo significaba tres cosas:

Todos a sus puestos.

Prepárense para la explosión.

Hola, señora muerte.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿¡COMO JODIDOS SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO? ERES UN PERVERTIDO DE LO PEOR, ¡TENIA CINCO AÑOS! ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡DEJA DE JODERME CON ESO O TE CASTRO! ¡Y SABES QUE NO BROMEO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!- el potente grito causo que todos miraran a verla, pero a ella no le importo en lo absoluto.

-Tranquila, solo bromeaba, no tienes que alterarte tanto- cara angelical y mágica aureola apareciendo arriba de su cabellera verdosa.

-Idiota- bufo la chica, recuperando la compostura y volviendo su atención al plato de la comida.

-In-ces-to- canturreo suavemente el ojinegro en la oreja de su amiga, al pasar por su lado para ir a dejar sus trastes sucios a la cocina.

Lo último que Ryuuji Midorikawa vio antes de caer desmayado fue el fuerte puño de Hina Kirai na estrellarse contra su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Que sueño!- bostezo Mamoru Endou mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos del campamento con dirección al baño.

Pasaba de la media noche, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando del arduo día que habían tenido, para haber sido la primera jornada de entrenamiento había sido realmente agotadora.

-¿Hina, que haces aquí?- el castaño muchacho se sorprendió al ver a su compañera subir silenciosamente las escaleras, como si quisiera evitar que alguien la viera.

-Mmm…baje por un poco de agua, tenia sed- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Con esa ropa duermes?- señalo incrédulo de que alguien usara ese tipo de ropa para dormir, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acostaría con una sudadera roja con calaveritas negras, pescadores de mezclilla, converse rojos y una bolsa negra colgando de su hombro derecho?

-¿Algún problema con mi pijama?- sus cejas se fruncieron y el portero retrocedió unos pasos por seguridad propia, no quería acabar con un chichón como Midorikawa.

-Nop, claro que no, Etto… nos vemos luego- y corrió en dirección al baño.

La chica soltó un suspiro cansado, se encamino a su dormitorio y abrió la puerta con mucha delicadeza, no quería que la regañaran por estar fuera de la cama sin una buena excusa, a leguas se notaba que el idiota que tenía por capitán no le había creído su patético pretexto.

-Uff, por poco me descubre- dijo mientras se recargaba en su puerta.

Camino hacia su cama, tomo su verdadera pijama y se cambio, luego se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama.

-Solo espero que esto funcione- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flash Back**_

_La cafetería Sweet Dreams era conocida en la ciudad Inazuma como el punto de reunión de las pandillas juveniles de la localidad, el nombre era una fachada que ocultaba las verdaderas intenciones de quienes frecuentaban ese lugar, era una especie de secreto a voces. Todos sabían que las platicas que ahí se daban eran con la intención de conseguir algo de manera incorrecta, a pesar de que los habitantes conocían los movimientos que ahí se realizaban la policía no podía cerrar el local, ya que nunca se encontraban las pruebas suficientes para hacerlo._

_En una mesa con dos sillas se encontraba sentada una jovencita de sedoso cabello negro, tamborileaba impacientemente sus dedos contra la mesita de cristal, y de vez en cuando observaba sus uñas pintadas de morado, del mismo color era la sudadera que vestía._

_-Conociendo a Hina, lo más probable es que esto sea una broma- soltó un suspiro, para después dar un sorbo a su maltada de chocolate –Ni siquiera sé por qué acepte su invitación- dijo refunfuñando, mirando por el gran ventanal para ver si no venia su amiga, pero lo único que observo fue un oscuro manto salpicado por unas cuantas estrellas, ya era tarde, lo mejor sería volver a su casa._

_Se levanto de su asiento, no planeaba seguir ahí como una tonta, sabiendo de antemano que aquello no había sido más que una cruel burla._

_-¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?- la fría voz de Kirai na la detuvo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Verde brillante contra café oscuro._

_-Creí que ya no vendrías- la saludo con una sonrisa, pero ninguna mueca apareció en el rostro de la pelimiel, Aika Kuso no necesito preguntarlo, ella seguía enojada por lo que había hecho._

_-Siéntate- ordeno sin emoción alguna en sus acciones._

_Aika obedeció, llamo al camarero con un movimiento de cabeza y este se acerco a ambas jovencitas. Se sorprendió al verlas juntas, la mayoría de las personas sabían que las cosas entre ellas habían acabado mal._

_-¿Lo de siempre?_

_Solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica que la sudadera roja._

_Cuando el muchacho se fue, se formo un pesado e incomodo silencio que ninguna sabia como romper. Él camarero llego con otra malteada de chocolate, dejándola en la mesa, Hina supo que era el momento de hablar._

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor._

_La pelinegra le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y miro fijamente a su amiga, tenía una idea clara de lo mucho que le debió haber costado a la más pequeña de los Kirai na pedir su ayuda, principalmente por algo: su estúpido y enorme orgullo._

_-¿De qué se trata esta vez?_

_Ambas tomaron al mismo tiempo de malteada y no pudieron evitar que se les escaparan sonrisas de complicidad._

_-De hecho son dos favores._

_-Me es más fácil ayudarte si me explicas de que se trata todo._

_-Necesito que consigas información sobre los equipos asiáticos que participan en el torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional._

_La de orbes marrones no pudo evitar sorprenderse._

_-¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso? No es que no quiera ayudarte, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que el especialista en eso de robar información es Minato, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a él? _

_-No puede apoyarme, su padre tuvo otra recaída y debe cuidarlo._

_-Entiendo, pero te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?_

_La chica de pálida tez abrió el bolso negro que cargaba y de ahí saco un sobre amarillo, el cual se lo entrego a la de cabellos azabaches._

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto curiosa Aika._

_-Ábrelo._

_La joven Kuso volvió a obedecerla, abrió el sobre y saco de su interior una credencial en la que aparecía una foto de ella con lentes y el cabello enchinado, recogido en una coleta alta, junto a la imagen y con letras rojas venia escrito el nombre de Yukiko Itsumi. Aika comprendió rápidamente lo que Hina le quería decir, pero aun así pregunto._

_-¿Quieres que me haga pasar por una tal Yukiko Itsumi para robar información de un torneo de futbol?_

_-Te corrijo mi querida Aika-chan, vas a hacerte pasar por Yukiko Itsumi, te infiltraras en el edificio donde resguardan la información del torneo y me traerás lo que hayas encontrado._

_-¿Y si me descubren?_

_-No hay problema, ya investigue todo, esta semana irán varias alumnas de distintas escuelas a ayudar en los preparativos del torneo, tú te confundirás con ellas y no habrá quien te descubra, todos los papeles que te di son exactamente iguales a los originales._

_-¿Los hiciste tu?_

_-Tuve una buena maestra- contesto con una sonrisa torcida._

_Aika no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por los tiempos en que ella, Hina y Minato eran un equipo; Minato era el que se encargaba de buscar la información necesaria, ella de falsificar los papeles que se utilizarían e Hina era el cerebro de la operación y a veces la fuerza bruta del extraño trió que formaban cuando tenían 12 años._

_-¿Lo harás?- la voz de Hina la saco de sus recuerdos._

_-Está bien, y ¿en qué consiste el otro favor? _

_Otra sonrisa torcida se poso en las facciones de la ojiverde._

_-Necesito que me ayudes en tu otra especialidad._

_Ahora la que soltó una sonrisa confiada fue la ojimarron._

_-Me agrada, ¿quieres una costosa o una sencilla?_

_-Ahorita no ando muy bien de dinero, quiero algo barato pero que funcione bien, no quiero cualquier porquería, tu ya conoces mis gustos, no importa cuando me la lleves al campamento._

_-Dalo por hecho._

_Otro silencio se instauro en ellas, esta vez no era incomodo, pero Aika sintió que era el momento indicado para limar asperezas pasadas._

_-¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?_

_En ese instante los ojos de Hina se volvieron dos témpanos de hielo, y la pequeña sonrisa que había en su cara se borro, dejando a su paso un rostro inexpresivo y difícil de leer._

_-Dame una razón por la cual debería de olvidar lo que nos hiciste- Aika podía asegurar que si una serpiente de cascabel hablara, su tono sería mucho más cálido que el que Hina estaba usando._

_-Porque somos amigas._

_-Es curioso, yo dije exactamente lo mismo cuando nos abandonaste- una sonrisa amarga se formo en los labios de la pelimiel, y la pelinegra sintió que le estrujaban el corazón._

_-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que tenía que hacerlo, no pude evitarlo, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar._

_-Tienes razón, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero igual me sentiría como una idiota traidora, ¿así te sientes tú?_

_La ojicafé no respondió, no tenia caso hacerlo._

_-No se podría decir que estoy molesta, estoy dolida, eso es todo, así que te pido que no me vuelvas a hablar del tema._

_Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mas, Hina se empino la malteada de chocolate y Aika empezó a jugar con el popote de la dulce bebida._

_-Me largo- hablo Kirai na mientras se levantaba de su silla, dándole la espalda a la chica Kuso._

_-Oye Hina ¿no me vas a dejar…_

_-Oh sí, lo olvidaba- interrumpió mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, y sacaba un paquete de galletas Oreo, el cual le aventó a su ex compañera de trabajo -Feliz Cumpleaños_

_-Pero mi cumpleaños ya paso- contesto extrañada de que la rubia la felicitara._

_-No me importa, dije feliz cumpleaños- gruño mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la joven pelinegra._

_Aika había aprendido algo al convivir con Hina, al contrario de lo que muchos creían, ella no solía decir las cosas directamente, le gustaban los acertijos y las indirectas, y al momento de expresarse lo hacía utilizando esos dos métodos, le gustaba ver como los otros se mataban las neuronas tratando de descifrar lo que realmente quería decir. Una prueba clara de ello, era esas galletas que le había regalado, era una forma de decir, "Acepta las jodidas galletas como tributo de paz, ya no deseo que estemos enojadas por una estupidez". Una sonrisa tranquila se poso en sus facciones, la cual desapareció al momento de ver que Hina no había dejado dinero para pagar su malteada. _

_-Maldita Hina._

_-¿Le cobro ya, señorita?- la voz del camarero la asusto, lo cual provoco que diera un pequeño brinquito en su silla._

_-Claro, póngalo en la cuenta de la Princesa de las Armas- hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevo día.

.

-¡Hina-Chibi, abre la puerta, otra vez se te hizo tarde!

.

Misma rutina.

.

-¡Joder, ¿porque mierdas me tienen que despertar tan temprano?

.

Sin duda alguna la misma rutina.

.

-¡Todos ya están abajo! ¿Ahora cuál es tu excusa?

.

Sep, sería difícil cambiar la rutina matutina.

.

-¡Ninguna, joder! ¡Simplemente me quede dormida y ya! ¿Acaso hay una ley que lo prohíba o algo así?

.

La mayoría no tenía problemas con ella, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a despertarse temprano. Hasta Endou, y eso ya era mucho decir.

.

-Baja tu Ryuu-chan, no quiero que él cara de mono estreñido te regañe por mi culpa, en un momento te alcanzo.

.

Las mañanas son perfectas para realizar deporte, no importa cuál sea.

.

-¡Mierda, ya está abajo el entrenador!

.

Un deporte que no es muy conocido, pero que continuamente es practicado por Hina Kirai na, recibe el extraño nombre de: "_Corre lo más rápido que puedas, porque el jodido entrenador te está matando con la mirada por llegar tarde"._

_._

-Estúpido vejete, mira que ponerme a dar 10 vueltas a la cancha por llegar tarde.

.

El lado bueno de este inusual deporte, es que mágicamente algunas veces consigues vueltas extras.

.

-¿Por qué me tenía que tocar un entrenador con cara de vaca aburrida? Y aparte de todo idiota, es obvio que si el estúpido del mohicano hiciera ese tipo de barrida en un juego le pondrían una tarjeta amarilla, y al muy idiota todavía se le ocurre felicitarlo.

.

Después de calentar los músculos gracias a "_Corre lo más rápido que puedas, porque el jodido entrenador te está matando con la mirada por llegar tarde" _no hay nada mejor que empezar a practicar con el balón.

.

-Estúpido Ryuu-chan, ¿Por qué se tiene que tomar tan enserio las palabras del entrenador?

.

Hay que tener en cuenta que para practicar con el balón debes afinar tu puntería y tu fuerza.

.

-No te dejes llevar por las palabras del entrenador Ryuu-chan, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es una prueba? ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta de que lo hace apropósito, que es una trampa?

.

El afinar la puntería es para evitar que golpees a tus compañeros.

.

-Grandísimo idiota, no me importa que me estés matando con la mirada Ryuu-chan, ese balonazo te lo merecías, el futbol que estás jugando no es el que practicábamos todos juntos, ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu, Fuu-chan, Haru-kun, Rei-chan, Oso-nii y yo. Éramos una gran familia feliz.

.

Jugar con los compañeros del equipo es otro punto muy importante, ya que fortalece los lazos de amistad entre todos.

.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que el mocoso no quiera quedarse en el campamento? Es su decisión, sus buenas razones a de tener. ¿Acaso estos idiotas no conocen el significado de privacidad? Me jode que sean tan entrometidos.

.

Después de un cansado entrenamiento no hay nada mejor que tomar una buena comida.

.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué mierdas hace _eso _en mi plato?

.

Hay que recordar que lo que se vaya a ingerir debe de tener un grado alto de nutrimentos.

.

-¿Qué tiene de raro Chibi-chan?

.

Aunque algunas veces surgen problemas.

.

-¡No pienso comerme el _cadáver de pez _que hay en mi plato!

.

No a todas las personas les gustan los mismos platillos.

.

-¿Estás loca Hina-Chibi? Solamente es pescado frito.

.

Y hay personas muy necias que no aceptan las razones del porque ese alimento que no es de su agrado es muy bueno para su salud.

.

-Me importa un cacahuate que sea pescado frito, para mi sigue siendo el cadáver de un pobre pez idiota que cayó en las redes de unos pescadores abusadores de la madre naturaleza, ¿Por qué nadie se preocupa por nuestro planeta?

.

Cuando surgen estos casos no queda de otra que obligar a aquel individuo a ingerir el alimento.

.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan ecologista? Y que yo sepa a ti te encanta el sushi, ¿Cuál es el problema de comer pescado frito? Chibi-baka, a veces eres desesperante.

.

Claro, que también depende mucho de la cooperación que el individuo tenga.

.

-Me como el sushi porque ya no puedo ver sus ojos, y siento que este cadáver me está mirando, si me lo trago no podre dormir en toda la noche y pesara en mi linda y blanca conciencia.

.

Finalmente, lo más recomendable es llegar a un pacifico acuerdo.

.

-Ryuu-baka, ¿Quién demonios se cree como para obligarme a comerme la ensalada? Es bueno estar sentada al lado de alguien que come mucho, definitivamente me sentare más seguido junto a Kabeyama para darle lo que no me quiera comer.

.

Además, no hay que olvidar los lazos que nos unen con otras personas.

.

-Aun no sé si ir a despedir a los enanos, hoy vuelven a Nara, pero sinceramente no creo poder soportar otro río de lágrimas. Definitivamente no iré, será lo mejor, le mandaré un mensaje de texto a Akemi-neechan a su celular y ya, no deseo más dramas.

.

Y para acabar el día, a la camita temprano hay que ir.

.

-¿Cuándo dieron las doce y media de la noche? Pfff, definitivamente el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estás jugando en la laptop, qué más da, media hora mas no creo que afecte mucho, total, ya me resigne a dar 10 vueltas mas a la cancha por llegar tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Otra vez Hina-chan no va a bajar a desayunar?- le pregunto Aki a Midorikawa, mientras le daba su vaso de leche.

-Conociéndola, lo más probable es que siga durmiendo, nunca le ha gustado despertarse temprano.

-¿Hace mucho que la conoces?- cuestiono Endou, quería saber más sobre la chica, ya que ella no parecía querer convivir con alguien más que no fuera Ryuu-chan.

-Mmm…- murmuro posando un dedo en su barbilla –Desde que ambos somos bebes, a los dos nos encontraron el mismo día en la puerta del orfanato.

-¿Ella no tiene padres?- hablo sorprendida Fuyukka.

-Ie, Hina tenía dos días de nacida cuando la dejaron en el orfanato, pero no le digan que yo les hable de eso, no le gusta que los demás lo sepan, me golpeara si se entera que les dije algo de su pasado- añadió temeroso de lo que la rubia pudiera hacerle.

-Hai, no te preocupes- sonrió Aki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Apresúrese Megane-san- la voz de la entusiasta chica de primero resonó en los oídos del otaku.

-¿Estás segura de esto Otonashi?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Ambos estudiantes de Raimon se dirigían a las oficinas organizadoras del Torneo Futbol Frontera con el firme propósito de encontrar alguna información que les dijera el historial de entrenador Kudou Michiya, la mayoría del equipo no confiaba en el hombre y su apoyo a las actitudes individualistas de Fudou no estaban más que acarreando conflictos internos, y lo que menos necesitaban era eso. Así que como los managers que eran, decidieron ir en busca de respuestas mientras los demás entrenaban.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la agencia de futbol, los dos se hincaron para poder gatear y que nadie los viera entrar, ya que no contaban con un permiso que les permitiera la entrada, pero por un horrible error la cámara que Haruna llevaba colgada de su pecho choco con el piso, lo cual causo que la recepcionista se parara inmediatamente de su lugar y los descubriera intentando ingresar para sabrá qué cosa.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen jovencitos?- interrogo molesta la mujer.

-Ah…Etto…- tartamudeo nervioso Megane, sabía que no había sido una buena idea acompañar a la chica de anteojos, debió de haberse quedado encerrado en su cuarto para ver anime.

-Son mis ayudantes Isoshi-san- la suave voz de una chica de rizada cabellera azabache llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Acaso necesita ayudantes Itsumi-chan?

-Hai, me toco un área muy pesada Isoshi-san, yo sola no puedo, las otras chicas ya se fueron a tomar un descanso- contesto mientras su hermosos ojos castaños resplandecían con inteligencia detrás de sus anteojos lilas.

-Bien, pero no quiero que causen problemas- concedió el permiso de manera huraña y desconfiada.

La morena asintió e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que los otros dos la siguieran, estos aceptaron sin rechistar, mirando con curiosidad la espalda de la desconocida.

-¿Conocen a Hina Kirai na?- la pregunta de la que se hacía llamar Yukiko los desconcertó, ya que ni siquiera habían podido darle las gracias por haberlos salvado de esa amargada mujer.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es decir, ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?- Haruna fue la contesto, ya que el castaño balbuceaba cosas sin sentido de lo nervioso que estaba.

La pelinegra soltó una risita suave.

-Digamos que es mi amiga, ella me menciono algo sobre que buscarían información, vengan les ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias, Etto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- interrogo Megane.

-Yukiko Itsumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por la tarde, después de acabar otra sesión de duro entrenamiento, todos se reunieron en el comedor para el almuerzo, fue ahí cuando la reportera aprovecho para dar a conocer la información que habían obtenido, claro, cuidándose de que Fuyukka no lo oyera.

-¿El entrenador Kudou termino con un club de futbol?- pregunto sorprendido Endou.

-No hay dudas al respecto, encontramos esta información en la sala de referencia de la Asociación de Futbol- dijo Haruna segurísima de sus palabras -Hace diez años, el entrenador Kudou era el entrenador de la secundaria Sakurazaki, en ese año Sakurazaki había ganado las preliminares de futbol y se preparaban para la final del torneo, pero justamente un día antes de la final el entrenador Kudou provoco un accidente a los miembros del equipo y tuvieron que retirarse. No hay detalles específicos en los registros, también encontramos un extraño rumor, algunos dicen que Kudou Michiya es un entrenador maldito.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa información.

-¿Cómo consiguieron toda esa información?- pregunto curioso Kidou a su hermana menor.

-Una amiga de Kirai na nos ayudo, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- hablo Megane.

-Yukiko Itsumi- respondió Haruna.

-Hmp, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre- dijo Hina mientras engullía una galleta Oreo.

El equipo necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre lo que habían hablado, la mayoría estaban muy confundidos, ya que era bastante extraño que el entrenador Hibiki hubiera puesto a alguien así a cargo de la selección juvenil japonesa, Endou simplemente no podía creerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por la noche se celebro el sorteo para poder decidir el orden de los partidos de los equipos asiáticos, todos los miembros de Inazuma Japón estaban reunidos en el comedor frente al televisor esperando pacientemente a que llegara su momento y vieran cual sería su próximo contrincante en su primer partido.

-Nee, Ryuu-chan, ayúdame a desenredarme el cabello- Hina estaba sentada en una silla, mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada, y esta sobre la mesa. La chica le extendía perezosamente un cepillo a Midorikawa.

-Bien, ¿quieres trenzártelo?- solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Goenji estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que el peliverde cedía a los caprichos de la rubia, por muy tontos que estos fueran, él los cumplía sin oponer resistencia alguna, comprendía que la relación de los dos era algo así como de hermanos, pero se le hacía algo exagerado.

Cuando en el televisor apareció la imagen de su entrenador todos se pusieron atentos al ver que el hombre se acercaba a una urna para sacar un papel que decidiría su posición en la tabla. 1-A era el lugar que les había tocado, eso significaba que Inazuma Japón jugaría en la primera ronda de las preliminares de Asia del Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional contra Big Waves, el equipo nacional de Australia.

Se emocionaron ante la idea, ya que les había tocado jugar en contra de uno de los favoritos, pero eso no influía en lo más mínimo, lo que ahora importaba era mejorar su juego como equipo para poder coordinarse y evitar fallos.

-Es hora de servir la cena- hablo Aki, atrayendo la atención de todos –Siéntense por favor.

Con el paso de los días la chica Kino comprendido que no había poder humano que obligara a Kirai na a comer algo que no le gustara, la muchacha era muy melindrosa respecto a sus alimentos, mientras los demás cenaban un vaso de leche, una fruta y un sándwich de jamón, ella se conformaba con un paquete de galletas Oreo, una orden de dangos y un pequeño recipiente de leche achocolatada.

Respecto a su comida, era una niñita consentida de lo peor.

.

_También en otros aspectos, pero eso no importa ahora._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡¿QUÉ?- el potente y unísono grito que soltaron los chiquillos retumbo por toda la cuadra.

-Lo que oyeron, no pueden salir del campamento, en dos días será el partido contra Australia, permanecerán ese tiempo en sus habitaciones para no deteriorar su condición, no habrá entrenamiento en la cancha estos dos días- respondió el entrenador con voz impasible.

¿Entonces como jodidos espera que ganemos el siguiente partido?

.

.

.

.

El mundo está loco

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinceramente, no tengo una buena razón para justificar el porque me tarde tanto en subir la continuación, así que no inventare una patética excusa que ni yo me creo.

En los tres capítulos que apenas he subido, voy dejando pequeñas pistas, algunas bastante insignificantes y difíciles de encontrar, que servirán para entender varias situaciones de la historia, así que les recomiendo que las sigan para que no se pierdan, y si eso sucede no duden en preguntarme, que con gusto resolveré sus dudas.

:D

**Aika Kuso: **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé mucho para acabarlo cuanto antes (estúpida inspiración, siempre se le ocurre venir cuando estoy en temporada de exámenes ¬¬) Aun tengo la duda de si maneje bien la personalidad de A_ika_, si no lo hice bien dímelo para poder corregirlo cuanto antes.

**Haruna1998****: **¡Gracias por haberte animado a comentar!Los reviews suben mi ánimo :3

_Gracias por leer :3_

¿Merezco un review?


	4. Big Waves contra Inazuma Japon

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama del relato y los OC que en ella aparecen.**

**Sugerencia de la autora: Leer el capitulo anterior para retomar el hilo de la historia (o al menos el final).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Inazuma Japón vs Big Waves**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nunca confíes en alguien_

**La gente siempre quiere algo a cambio de tu confianza**

Confiar en alguien es normal, es bueno

_Siempre saldrás herido_

**Este mundo ya no se mueve a base de otra cosa que no sean pagos**

Eso nos hace humanos

_Acostúmbrate a la idea de que no hay nadie de confianza, estamos solos_

**Pagos por tu supuesta "confianza"**

Por eso existe la amistad, nace de la confianza

_Estoy sola_

**El mundo es una porquería**

Yo confió en mis amigos

**.**

_La Princesa de las Armas_/ **El Jefe **/ La Brillante Mariposa Oscura

_**El Trio de la Muerte  
>Kuro Neko<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡¿QUÉ?- el potente y unísono grito que soltaron los chiquillos retumbo por toda la cuadra.

-Lo que oyeron, no pueden salir del campamento, en dos días será el partido contra Australia, por lo que permanecerán ese tiempo en sus habitaciones para no deteriorar su condición, no habrá entrenamiento en la cancha estos dos días- respondió el entrenador con voz impasible.

Todo el equipo se quedo perplejo ante lo dicho por el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-Cada quien tiene una habitación propia, en ella podrán hacer lo que quieran, la regla de oro que no pueden romper es salir del campamento, aquel que rompa las reglas será expulsado del equipo.

-P-p-pero entrenador, aun tenemos que mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo y…- trato de explicar el ex capitán del Instituto Imperial.

-Ya he dado mis órdenes y no pienso cambiarlas.

La mayoría apretó los puños frustrados, no entendían nada de lo que el entrenador quería lograr con esas indicaciones, a otros les dio igual y lo obedecieron.

-El viejo esta loco- siseo Hina con una sonrisa divertida mientras subía las escaleras junto con sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto Midorikawa molesto- no podremos entrenar y corregir nuestros errores como equipo.

-Es que tenemos a un maldito genio amargado como entrenador ¿Qué mas puedes pedir Ryuu-chan?- finalizo entrando a su cuarto azotando la puerta con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la diversión y la burla.

Y con eso, todo el equipo pudo confirmar que no habían conocido a una chica mas rara que Hina Kirai na.

Resignados, entraron a sus habitaciones buscando algo con que entretenerse los dos días que estarían encerrados sin nada mas que hacer que rascarse la panza, Kabeyama hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer: comer, el pequeño Kogure decidió que era el momento apropiado para ordenar toda su ropa, en cambio Tachimukai empezó a leer comics que tenia guardados desde tiempo atrás. Pero no todos eran tan tranquilos, sumisos y obedientes como los antes mencionados, empezando principalmente por el amante de futbol que tenían por capitán, Endou Mamoru.

-Kazemaru- llamo el portero al ver que su compañero se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Endou- contesto al ver que no había sido el único en tratar de salir de su habitación.

-Vaya, parece que todos tuvimos la misma idea- dijo Kidou al ver que al igual que los otros dos, Hiroto, Tsunami y Midorikawa salían de sus aposentos.

Mirándose a los ojos concordaron tácitamente en dirigirse al patio de entrenamientos con mucho cuidado para que el entrenador no se diera cuenta, de puntillas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, girando la cabeza para ver que no los descubrieran.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunto el entrenador sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sentado cómodamente en una silla.

-E-Entrenador- tartamudeo Mamoru al ver que los habían descubierto.

-Entrenador, por favor déjenos practicar, el partido que tendremos con Australia será el primero que presentemos como un equipo…- explico Kidou con una voz preocupada.

-Además, tenemos que incrementar nuestras habilidades para poder ganar- interrumpió Ryuuji.

-…y si perdemos ese partido no podremos pasar a la siguiente etapa del torneo- finalizo el de rastas, a completando la información de su compañero.

Kudou cambio una hoja de su libro, ignorando deliberadamente las quejas de los adolescentes, lo cual causo que Yuuto se molestara.

-Sabemos que estuvo involucrado en el accidente que sufrió la secundaria Sakurazaki ¿tiene planeado hacer lo mismo con Inazuma Japón?- pregunto mordazmente.

-No voy a permitir que ningún alumno me juzgue, aquel que no obedezca mis indicaciones tendrá que salir del equipo- contesto impávido, sin dejar que el comentario anterior le afectara.

El estratega de googles gruño descontento.

Como el entrenador no los dejo jugar en la cancha, subieron derrotados y frustrados a sus habitaciones.

-¡Deberíamos estar entrenando!- se lamento Endou con las manos en la nuca, detrás de él venían en fila los demás chicos.

-Lo sabía, este entrenador esta maldito, ahora que lo pienso el motivo por el cual la secundaria Sakurazaki se retiro del torneo fue porque el entrenador Kudou provoco un accidente ¿no es así? ¿No sería extraño que también le hiciera lo mismo a nuestra selección?- hablo Hiroto.

-Desde un principio ese sujeto no me inspiro confianza alguna- concordó Tsunami con el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Por qué no se callan?- cuestiono Fudou con voz sombría, alejado de ellos.

-¿Eh?

-Fudou.

-Están traumados solo porque no van a entrenar durante dos días, son un grupo de mediocres ¿Por qué no me mejor se retiran del equipo?- dijo mientras se metía a su cuarto y cerraba con un fuerte portazo.

Eso solo acrecentó el enojo de Kidou.

-El idiota de la mohicana tiene razón Ryuu-chan- la voz de Hina atrajo la atención de todos, a pesar de estarse dirigiendo únicamente al peliverde.

-¿A qué te refieres? Además, tu ni me hables, ¡traidora!- gruño confundido, señalándola con un dedo.

-¿Nani? ¿Y esta vez que hice para que te enojaras conmigo?- interrogo divertida.

-Te conozco bien Chibi-chan, y es muy extraño que tú no le hayas reclamado al entrenador por sus órdenes, lo cual me indica que tú sabes algo que la mayoría no- grito mandándole rayitos con sus ojos, sin quitar el dedito acusador.

-¿Te he dicho que te vez adorable cuando te pones así?

-¡Estoy hablando enserio!- bufo molesto.

-Yo también- aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Chibi-chan, di lo que sepas.

Los presentes tuvieron que darle la razón a Midorikawa, ya que por los pocos días que habían convivido con la rubia pudieron notar que primeramente era una persona extraña, pero que nunca se molestaba en ocultar lo que pensaba, aunque fuera algo ofensivo hacia las personas, por eso esperaban contar con su apoyo en contra de las ordenes de Michiya Kudou.

-Olvídalo.

-¿¡Qué?

-No pienso hablar.

-Entonces si sabes algo- noto Kazemaru inteligentemente.

-Sí, pero no pienso decirles nada.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que somos un equipo- dijo Tsunami, tratando de conmoverla para que así soltara la información que poseía, eso siempre funcionaba con las chicas.

-Porque no se me da mi gana ¿algún problema con ello?- su tono de voz cambio de uno divertido a uno frío y cortante, ella no iba a caer en trucos baratos como el que intentaba el surfista.

-¡Chibi-chan!- lloriqueo Ryuuji- ¡Onegai, dinos!

-Hmp, por una vez en su vida utilicen su cerebro…claro, si es que tienen uno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruna vertía agua caliente a una pequeña tetera para preparar té, Fuyukka le ayudaba mientras sostenía una charola de vasos para entregárselas a los muchachos, ya que era la hora de la comida, pero todos se encontraban muy desanimados por no haber entrenado, las pocas cosas que los habían estado entreteniendo habían perdido todo sentido y estaban la mar de aburridos.

-¡Ahh, necesito practicar!- suspiro Endou sosteniendo un tenedor, su comida estaba intacta para sorpresa de muchos.

-Yo también capitán, como ya no hago ejercicio estoy un poco inapetente- dijo el grandote Kabeyama mientras engullía todo el espagueti que estaba en su plato. Aki lo miro como si hubiera perdido la razón, divertida.

-Gracias por la comida- hablo Tobitaka dejando sus trastes vacíos en la barra del comedor.

-Tobitaka ¿vas a regresar a tu habitación?- pregunto el ex velocista de cabello azulado.

-Mira, eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Yo solo decía- su voz sonaba contrariada por la respuesta que había recibido.

-Ese sujeto no me causa una buena impresión- susurro Kabeyama a Kurimatsu engullendo su segundo plato de sopa.

-Opino lo mismo- concordó con su compañero de grado.

Los hábiles oídos de Seiya captaron los comentarios de los menores, causando que les dirigiera una mirada intimidadora, estos se asustaron de inmediato y se concentraron en su comida fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-¿Qué tal si charlamos un rato Tobitaka? A decir verdad nadie del equipo sobe algo sobre ti- cuestiono el de la banda naranja en la cabeza.

-Capitán, le agradezco su consideración, pero no creo que pueda decir mucho sobre mi interesante vida. Me retiro.

-A pesar de que su manera de actuar es sumamente rara, hay que admitir que es un tipo que conoce los modales- noto Kazemaru al seguir la conversación.

-Si, tienes razón- concedió Mamoru.

-A juzgar por su apariencia solo parece un chico rebelde- opino Haruna desde el interior de la cocina, asomándose desde la barra.

-¿Tu crees Haruna-chan? Yo pienso que todos están exagerando- dijo Aki sosteniendo un trapo blanco.

-¿Sucede algo Hina-chibi?- interrogo Midorikawa a su compañera al ver que esta no había despegado su mirada inquisidora del joven de extravagante peinado.

-No- contesto comiendo una albóndiga de su plato.

"_Seiya-baka, yo se mucho de ti por medio de Aika-chan, y no precisamente por que ella me haya hablado de ti porque quisiera, si no por que tu, maldito idiota con peinado amorfo, me robaste a una de mis mejores amigas, y por eso, te detesto"_

-¡Chicos! ¡Muchachos!- los gritos de Megane sonaban por todo el amplio pasillo- Tengo en mis manos información del equipo de Australia- dijo mientras alzaba un disco enfrente de todos.

-¿¡Enserio?- Aki, Tsunami, Kazemaru, Endou y Kabeyama saltaron de sus lugares muy felices.

-¡Buen trabajo!- alabo el pelirrosa.

-Una de mis especialidades es capturar información valiosa de los otros equipos- se dirigió al reproductor de DVD e inserto el disco que traía consigo, para que todos pudieran ver los datos que había conseguido en la nueva televisión que se encontraba en el comedor.

Todo el equipo se sentó enfrente del aparato, curiosos de lo que verían, incluso Hina se había acercado y colocado a un lado de su peliverde favorito.

La pantalla de la televisión se puso de color negro, e inmediatamente después apareció el numero cinco, haciendo una cuenta regresiva hasta el uno, como en esas películas antiguas que ya casi no se veían. Se podía observar a todo el equipo rival estirando los músculos para iniciar la practica, cuando esta iba a comenzar (creando mas interes en los de Inazuma Japón) la escena se corto rápidamente, para dejar ver a los mismos chicos, pero disfrutando de las comodidades que ofrece el azulado mar. Todos se decepcionaron por semejante tontería, que momentos antes creían importante.

-No cabe duda que encontrar información secreta de otros países es sumamente complicado, sobre todo por la distancia, sin embargo, yo, el gran Megane no podía darme por vencido fácilmente y como no obtuve la escena de la jugada ¡los estuve filmado cuando se divertían en la playa!- grito sumamente alegre y orgulloso de su trabajo.

El equipo lo miraba incrédulo, un poco más atrás estaban las managers y Fudou, Hina no podía creer que tanta estupidez cupiera en un solo chico.

-Eso no nos sirve de nada- dijo Akio haciendo un puchero de enojo que la rubia encontró muy gracioso.

-Lo mejor será no verlo- hablo Fuyukka suavemente.

Megane se quedo asombrado de que todos despreciaran su "útil" información.

-¡Auch!- el pequeño gritito de dolor llamo la atención de los chicos, que voltearon a ver a Kirai na, ya que ella había sido quien se quejo.

-Diles- ordeno Ryuuji a la peli miel, él había sido quien le dio un pequeño golpecito en las costillas.

-Nooo- orgullosa como era volteo la vista hacia el lado contrario, enfurruñada cruzo los brazos.

-¡Di-les!

-No quiero- respondió como una niña pequeña berrinchuda.

-¿Decirnos que?- pregunto Fubuki extrañado, pero fue ignorado pues esos dos seguían discutiendo.

-¡Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto! ¡Tenemos un acuerdo!

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo con eso?

-Olvídalo, sin paga no hay información, y no me vengas con estúpidos sentimentalismos de que somos un equipo y nos tenemos que apoyar y bla, bla, bla, bla. Sabes que eso no me convence, yo soy una chica de negocios.

-Negocios sucios- señalo mordaz.

-Pero negocios al fin y al cabo, ¿y que dices?

-Bien, que quede en dos cajas de galletas oreo- concedió derrotado. Los demás no entendían nada, solo que la chiquilla era muy buena estafando.

-¡¿Bromeas? Quiero cinco cajas.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Estas loca!

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero como ya dije, cinco cajas o no hay trato.

-Bien, bien, pero diles toda la información que sepas.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Goenji sumamente confundido.

-Tengo información sobre Big Waves.

-¿¡Y no nos la querías decir!

-Hmp, si arman tanto drama no podre decirles nada.

-Ok, suelta la sopa.

-La selección australiana aparentemente son tipos de mar, les encanta el agua y todo lo relacionado con ella, es un equipo que ha entrenado tanto sus mentes como sus cuerpos contra el océano, su capacidad defensiva es bastante buena, poseen una táctica impresionante que es capaz de bloquear cualquier tiro hacia su portería y se dice que es infalible, eso no quiere decir que tengan una ofensiva mala, de hecho tienen un muy buen delantero que tiene un tiro impresionante. En resumen, son un equipo formidable, será algo complicado poder derrotarlos.

-Suena bastante interesante- dijo Tsunami.

-¿Bloquean por completo cualquier tipo de ataque?- pregunto Kidou.

-No sabemos que tipo de táctica es, pero a menos que no la usen será fácil ganar- respondió el manager de anteojos.

-Es obvio que si la van a utilizar, es algo como su as bajo la manga- resalto la ojiverde que había comunicado las referencias del equipo contrario.

-Y a todo esto, ¿de donde sacaste esos datos?- cuestiono el mejor amigo de la chica.

-Hmp, _la información es poder, y a mi me encanta el poder_ Ryuu-chan.

-¡Mientras más escucho y pienso…

-¿El piensa?- susurro burlona Hina a su compañero favorito, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de este.

-…más entusiasmado me pongo!- grito Endou- Debemos ir a practicar cuanto antes- finalizo mientras comenzaba a correr con dirección a la cancha, pero en la puerta se topo con el entrenador Kudou, asustándolo.

-Vuelvan a sus habitaciones- ordeno tajante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Agh! ¡No se que hacer, quiero entrenar pero yaaaa!- chillo frustrado Mamoru Endou dentro de su habitación.

-Capitán- el llamado del defensa mas grande de tamaño lo saco de su berrinche, Kabeyama lo llamaba para que ambos pudieran ver la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba entre el mas pequeño de edad de todo el equipo, y el entrenador.

-Entrenador, por favor déjeme ir a casa- pidió Toramaru.

-¡¿Eh?- exclamaron sorprendidos los mirones, escondidos detrás de las escaleras para que nadie los viera.

-Que lastima, no lograra convencer al entrenador- dijo el de pelo verde fuerte.

-De acuerdo, puedes marcharte si tu así lo quieres- concedió el hombre, dejando sorprendidísimos a los otros dos.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana entrenador- musito el jovencito mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia de manera de agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué a él lo deja salir?- se cuestiono el portero.

-Lo más probable es que tenga algo que hacer- respondió Fuyukka.

-Fuyuppe.

-¿Algo que hacer?

-Al menos eso me hizo pensar su actitud, aunque no estoy muy segura que digamos.

Los chicos se miraron, no podían comprender nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se podía apreciar como es que dos figuras femeninas ingresaban al campamento, una morena de cabellos azulados y otra de orbes azules y cabellera rosada, sus nombres: Rika Urabe y Toko Zaizen.

-¡Endou, chicos! ¡Les trajimos una rica comida!- gritaba la ojigris.

-¿Qué? ¿En donde están?- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo al ver que la cancha de juego estaba completamente vacía.

-¿No pueden salir de sus habitaciones?- exclamo Rika alterada a Aki, las tres chicas ahora se encontraba en el interior del comedor.

-¿En verdad pueden confiar en este nuevo director?- cuestiono Toko mucho mas tranquila que su compañera.

-La verdad, no estoy segura- confeso Kino.

-¡Esta bien, yo me encargare de la situación!- decididamente Urabe se dirigió a donde estaba sentado el hombre- ¡Oiga, escúcheme entrenador…

Michiya Kudou le dio una mirada aterradoramente fría, que logro asustar a la jovencita que de inmediato cambio su actitud.

-…entiendo, lo mejor será que vigile bien a esos niños, lo mas probable es que intenten algo para poder escaparse, son muy mañosos. Me retiro, mucha suerte- con voz adorable se escapo lo mas rápido que pudo, el entrenador simplemente la ignoro olímpicamente.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya lo regañe!- dijo victoriosa cuando llego junto a sus amigas.

-Mentirosa-murmuraron mirándola acusadoramente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Lo siento, no me gustan los trucos baratos! ¡No me importa lo que digan, me iré de aquí!- con andar despreocupado y voz segura Tsunami salió de su habitación para poder bajar las escaleras y escapar de aquel tormentoso lugar donde no podía ni jugar futbol ni surfear.

-¡No, espera! ¡Harás enojar al entrenador!- grito preocupado Heigoro, viendo junto a Yuuya, Mamoru e Ichirouta como salía de su cuarto- ¡No lo convencerá!

-¡Que suerte!- dijo el pelirrosa al ver que en la silla de vigilancia no había nadie, sin esperar mas tiempo salió corriendo del campamento de Inazuma Japón.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamaron al ver por la ventana que Josuuke se salía con la suya.

-¡Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad para salir!- los muchachos siguieron a su capitán, pero para su mala suerte al llegar a la puerta de salida se encontraron con la figura del entrenador, y asustados, sin esperar que él se los indicara subieron graciosamente a sus aposentos.

-¡Agh! ¡Quiero entrenar!- grito desesperado Endou, brincando en su cama abrazando un preciado balón de futbol.

Afuera de las habitaciones, la chica peliverde oscuro estaba barriendo tranquilamente la entrada del lugar, cuando de pronto llegaron cuatro chicos extraños que buscaban a Seiya Tobitaka.

-Tobitaka-san, se que usted esta allá arriba, por favor, baje- sin importarle si molestaba a alguien más empezó a llamarlo irrespetuosamente.

-Por favor, no grites- pidió Aki tratando de calmar a los jovencitos.

-Oiga, Tobitaka-san salga de una buena vez- el chico de cabello naranja siguió gritando, ignorando las suplicas de la muchacha.

-Guarda silencio Suzume- ordeno el mayor una vez que salió de el edificio.

-Tobitaka-san, necesito hablar con usted, se trata de algo realmente serio.

El chico no dijo nada, solo empezó a caminar con intenciones de irse lejos de ahí, los demás lo siguieron dejando a una preocupada Aki.

-Aki ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?- pregunto Endou desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-No lo se, solo dijeron que necesitaban hablar con Tobitaka-kun.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kidou desconcertado.

-No puede ser.

Ambos bajaron rápidamente a hablar con el director de su equipo, estaban preocupados por lo extraño de la situación que habían visto.

-Entrenador ¿y Tobitaka?- interrogo el capitán de Raimon.

-Me pidió permiso para salir un momento, me informo que no tardaría en regresar.

-¡¿Eh?

-Vayan a sus habitaciones, no les di ninguna orden para que pudieran salir.

Yuuto Kidou estaba bastante molesto, para empezar aun no lograba comprender el porque de las ordenes de su nuevo entrenador, en segundo lugar estaba el hecho que Tobitaka parecía poseer ciertos privilegios, ya que nadie mas había podido salir, y él ni siquiera podía patear un balón correctamente, y de alguna extraña forma había quedado seleccionado en el equipo, desde su punto de vista Someoka o Sakuma debieron de hacer ocupado su lugar. Y para cerrar con broche de oro estaba una molesta rubia de ojos verdes, ¿Qué demonios era eso de tener información y no querer compartirla con los demás? Pero sobretodo ¿de donde había sacado todos esos datos?

_._

"_La información es poder, y a mi me encanta el poder"_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_El Instituto Imperial era conocido por sus alumnos con grandes habilidades en el deporte del soccer, así como también eran famosos por solo aceptar genios en sus aulas. El director y entrenador del equipo de futbol, Kageyama Reiji, se había encargado de recolectar a los jóvenes más brillantes de todo Japón, su nueva adquisición era un niño de un coeficiente intelectual sorprendente y con grandes destrezas en el deporte que le daba honor a la escuela: Yuuto Kidou._

_Tuvo que convencer a un viejo amigo que lo adoptara, el gran empresario Kidou, de haber sido por él lo hubiera educado bajo su apellido, una lastima que le prohibieran el volver a adoptar, ya no se lo permitían desde aquel incidente. Pero daba igual, de todas formas lo tendría bajo su cargo._

_-Recuerda bien esto Kidou- llamo la atención del chiquillo que iba admirando la lúgubre arquitectura del lugar- este mundo se basa a través de la información que manejes sobre los demás, de lo importante que sean esos datos._

_-¿A que se refiere Kageyama-sensei?- pregunto inocentemente el infante._

_-Este mundo es una porquería, pero para controlar a los demás debes de conocer sus secretos, saber lo más intimo de ellos._

_-¿Pero eso no es malo?_

_-Escucha bien esto Kidou, tu poder se basa en la información que poseas. La información significa poder, y yo amo el poder- finalizo con una sonrisa torcida._

_**.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**.**_

"_La información es poder, y a mi me encanta el poder"_

_._

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo todas las acciones de su compañera le recordaban a su antiguo maestro, su forma de pensar, de mirar, de hablar e insultar; todo era tan malditamente parecido que le provocaba escalofríos, era como tener una mini copia femenina de aquel demonio.

.

"_Hmp, por una vez en su vida utilicen su cerebro…claro, si es que tienen uno"_

_._

"_Es que tenemos a un maldito genio amargado como entrenador_"

.

"_Ustedes dos me caen mal"_

_._

"_Me caes mal"_

_._

Definitivamente no entendía nada, mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ruido del tren pasando rápidamente por el puente elevado bloqueaba cualquier otro tipo de sonido, los cincos chicos estaban llegando a su destino: un lugar algo desolado con maquinaria de construcción y escombros de piedras.

-¿Qué traes entre manos Suzume?- pregunto el peli morado dándoles la espalda a los otros.

-Por favor Tobitaka-san, regrese con nosotros, olvide ese tonto juego de pelota, se divertirá mas estando en la calle, como lo hacíamos antes.

-¿Tonto juego de pelota?

-¡¿Eh?- cuestionaron confundidos.

El ex pandillero camino furioso hacia donde estaban las rocas, y de una fuerte patada destruyo una piedra de gran tamaño, asustando a los menores, volteo a verlos de reojo con una mirada intimidante.

-Suzume, si vuelves a decir que el soccer es algo tonto, me las pagaras ¿oíste?

-Lo siento mucho, pero si usted no están en nuestra pandilla no podremos organizar nada- musito temeroso el peli naranja, sus amigos se escondieron detrás de él al ver que su antiguo jefe pretendía marcharse.

-Eso a mi no me interesa, arréglenlo por su cuenta, yo no pienso regresar.

-¿Acaso nos piensa abandonar? ¿Habla enserio?

-Como lo oyes, nos vemos.

-¡Oiga, no merecemos que nos trate así Tobitaka-san! ¿Es más importante el futbol que nosotros? ¡Tobitaka-san!

El chico se fue, ignorando las suplicas del otro.

-"Lo siento chicos, pero ya lo decidí, arriesgare todo por el futbol"- pensó con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Camino las cuadras que se había alejado, después de todo le prometió al entrenador que regresaría lo mas pronto posible una vez que acabara de resolver ese incomodo asunto.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco frío con ellos?- la suave voz de una chica llamándolo detuvo sus pasos.

-Aika.

-Ohayo Seiya-kun.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso hay una nueva regla que me prohíba salir a la calle?- los vivarachos ojos marrones brillaron con diversión, encontrándose con unos negros terriblemente serios.

-¿Observaste todo?

-Podría decirse que si- un delicado viento meció el oscuro cabello de ella, que estaba sujeto en una coleta alta.

-¿Y planeas convencerme de que regrese con ellos?

-No realmente, solo fue una casualidad encontrarte ahí.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Una simple invitación para ir por una malteada a Sweet Dreams y pasar un momento agradable, hace mucho que no platicamos como se debe Seiya-kun.

-Desde que deje la pandilla estoy vetado de ese lugar.

-Bueno, no es la única cafetería por el lugar, podemos buscar otra.

-No puedo, prometí que volvería lo más pronto posible al campamento.

-Hina-chan me acaba de hablar diciéndome sobre las nuevas órdenes de su entrenador, así que no creo que afecte mucho el que te distraigas un poco.

-¿Es tu amiga?

-Si, algo así.

-Bien, pero tu guíame, no frecuento mucho ese tipo de lugares.

-Vale- con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su rostro metió las manos a su sudadera azul cielo que tenia en la espalda la estampa de una mariposa con las alas abiertas- ¿Te gusta la malteada de chocolate?

Él la miro con una ceja levantada, la respuesta era obvia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Endou estaba al borde de la locura, que va, decir eso era poco, en esos momentos la idea de saltar por la ventana de su habitación le parecía muy factible, el no entrenar le quemaba las pocas neuronas que aun le sobrevivían. Goenji en cambio estaba en su cuarto mirando tranquilamente el despejado cielo por la ventana cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta, al abrirla se encuentro con la figura del muchacho de la capa roja.

-No logro comprender lo que el entrenador Kudou esta tramando para nuestro equipo- dijo Kidou mientras miraba por la gran ventana, Shuuya lo escuchaba sentado sobre su cama- La información sobre la Secundaria Sakurazaki me da mala espina, y ahora esto me hace pensar mucho peor de él.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Kidou- confeso el delantero- Pero tengo la intención de seguir las órdenes de este entrenador.

Yuuto se sorprendió por las palabras que oía.

-Es por Endou, mientras el tenga confianza en el entrenador Kudou... yo también confiare en él- al decir lo ultimo no pudo evitar que una sonrisita escapara de sus labios al pensar en su atolondrado capitán.

De la nada escucharon unos golpes en la habitación de al lado, percatándose rápidamente de que eran golpes de pelota en contra de la pared del cuarto de Endou, se dirigieron hacia allá y efectivamente el castaño estaba entrenando, Kidou se sorprendió, Goenji no ya que esperaba algo por el estilo.

-Él estaba tan harto de no hacer nada, que empezó a practicar en su propia habitación- explico el peliblanco, se acerca rápidamente para robarle el balón y pasárselo a Kidou, quien lo pateo hacia el portero y este lo detuvo feliz de por fin estar jugando.

-Tu si que sabes como hacer un buen tiro Kidou- alabo Mamoru contento.

Los tres se sentaron en un círculo sobre el suelo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían

-¿Alguna vez han pensado en ser los mejores del mundo? Futbol Frontera Internacional es un torneo donde los mejores jugadores del mundo se reúnen para competir, aun no sabemos todavía que tan impresionantes serán, o que tipo de técnicas tendrán, cuando pienso en eso, simplemente no puedo quedarme quieto, la emoción embarga todo mi ser…

Afuera de los aposentos del ojimarrón varios integrantes del equipo estaban reunidos escuchando sus inspiradoras palabras, con las que inevitablemente se sintieron identificados, pues todos tenían una forma parecida de pensar.

-…quiero verlo con todos, con el nuevo equipo que hemos formado, el tipo de futbol que los jugadores de otros países manejan, para poder derrotarlos con nuestro abrumador poder- levanto la mano y alzo el dedo índice- ¡Vamos a ganar el campeonato de Futbol Frontera Internacional! ¡Seremos los mejores del mundo!

-¡Los mejores del mundo!- apoyo Yuuto levantando la mano de la misma forma que Endou junto a Goenji.

-¡Seremos los mejores del mundo!- repitió el delantero estrella de Raimon.

La puerta se abrió de repente y aparecieron las figuras de Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kogure, Tachimukai, Aki, Haruna, Hiroto, Kazemaru y Midorikawa y exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo alzando el dedo índice, apoyando encantados la idea.

-¡SEREMOS LOS MEJORES EN EL MUNDO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

El naranja, amarillo, rojizo y rosado característicos del atardecer pintaban el cielo, anunciando que próximamente un oscuro manto salpicado con unas cuantas estrellas brillantes cubrirían la pacifica ciudad de Inazuma, pero antes de que eso ocurriera unos inquietos jovencitos entrenaban su deporte favorito dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones, claro que cada uno lo hacía con un estilo propio, tratando de mejorar sus habilidades.

Un chico castaño con corte en forma de mohicana estaba recostado en su cama, el había empezado a entrenar antes de que a los otros se les ocurriera, prueba de ello eran las marcas en la pared de su cuarto, se encontraba cansado y por lo mismo quería dormir un poco para recuperar fuerzas.

-Esos idiotas hacen tanto ruido que no puedo dormir- se quejo para si mismo. Tuvo que envolverse la cabeza con la almohada de una forma extraña para que los molestos sonidos no llegaran a sus oídos consiguiendo así su propósito.

Dormito por unas dos o tres horas seguidas, hasta que una molesta persona decido joderle la vida sacándolo del maravilloso mundo de Morfeo.

-Fudou-kun, la cena ya esta lista- la voz de Aki detrás de la puerta le sonó demasiado suave.

-Tsk, ahora bajo.

-Hai.

Unos cinco minutos después decidió ponerse los tenis y bajar a comer algo que llenara su estomago, al momento de bajar se encontró con sus compañeros que también se dirigían al comedor, pero antes de llegar su capitán los obligo a reunirse, al parecer tenia algo que decirles.

-Bien, escuchen, es obvio que hemos estado entrenado en nuestras habitaciones, así que si el entrenador les pregunta que estábamos habiendo ustedes dicen que nada- advirtió inocentemente.

Los demás se cayeron sorprendidísimos por ese comentario tan…bobo…tan Endou.

-Hmp, yo no le veo nada de malo, el vejete nos prohibió entrenar en el patio, no en nuestros cuartos.

-Pero aun así, por si las dudas hay que responderle eso.

-Esta bien capitán- pero decidieron darle por su lado, los que lo conocían sabían que si se le metía una idea la cabeza no había poder humano para sacársela.

Sin más interrupciones bajaron al comedor, siendo regañados por las chicas quejándose de que la comida se enfriaba y ellos no llegaban.

-Gomen, gomen- se disculparon.

Como habitualmente venían haciendo desde hace unos días, las muchachas procedieron a servirles unos sándwiches de atún con verduras, un vaso de leche o té y una fruta de su preferencia.

-Yo solo quiero el sándwich y el té por favor- pidió Tobitaka.

-¿Acaso no tienes hambre Tobitaka-kun?- pregunto preocupada Fuyukka.

-No, la comida de la tarde me lleno bastante.

-Oh, esta bien.

-Yo solo quiero una manzana por favor- el llamado de la chica rubia desde otra mesa capto la atención de la peli lila.

-¿Tan poco vas a comer Hina-san?

-Si, la verdad no tengo nada de hambre, y solo llámame Hina, por dios, tenemos la misma edad, no seas tan respetuosa, me da nauseas.

-Uhm, ok.

-Estas comiendo muy poco Chibi-chan.

-No me jodas Ryuu-chan, comí bastante en la tarde.

-Eres una mentirosa, lo que te comiste fueron los dulces que tienes escondidos en tu cuarto.

-Bien, tienes razón, y te tengo que recordar que tu tienes una deuda de galletas conmigo, y si la rompes te ira muuuy mal.

-Ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo- respondió enfadado.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hnm, tengo sed- era de madrugada, la una o dos de la mañana aproximadamente, y Shuuya se despertaba de su sueño por sentir la garganta mas seca que un desierto.

Se levanto de la cama y trato de acomodarse su cabello suelto, era un problema tener el pelo largo, el no lo tenia muy extenso, apenas y si le rozaba los hombros cuando no estaba levantado por toneladas de gel en su habitual peinado, por eso no podía comprender como es que Kazemaru o Midorikawa tenían el cabello tan largo.

-¿Goenji?- el llamado de alguien lo obligo a voltearse a verlo antes de bajar las escaleras, era Kidou que igualmente lucia muy diferente con sus rojos ojos expuestos y las rastas descansando en el inicio de sus hombros.

-Kidou- saludo, ambos se escanearon con la mirada, pero no dijeron nada.

-Voy a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.

-Yo también quiero agua.

Sin agregar algo más bajaron las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar por la falta de luz, cuando llegaron al comedor se dirigieron sin ningún problema a la cocina, ya que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a lo obscuridad, sacaron del refrigerador lo que cada uno quería y lo bebieron en un vaso sin mayor problema.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a sus cuartos pudieron divisar a una figura que se escabullía con suma facilidad entre los pasillos, al no reconocer de quien se trataba tácitamente llegaron al acuerdo de interceptarla e interrogarla; se acercaron suavemente ya que el desconocido utilizaba la oscuridad a su favor para ocultarse, el estratega tomo firmemente el brazo de la persona y de un momento a otro termino botado en el piso por que el individuo le había lanzado una pesada bolsa directo a su estomago, el delantero trato de hacer algo, pero un fuerte puño estrellándose contra su barbilla causo que se fuera de espaldas, y podía jurar que ese era el golpe mas fuerte que hubiera recibido en toda su vida.

-¡¿Qué mierdas se supone que intentaban hacerme?- la alterada voz de la jovencita saliendo de las penumbras llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es lo que tu haces Kirai na?- pregunto Goenji molesto por el golpe recibido, aun seguía en el suelo.

-¿Por qué nos golpeaste?- con mucha dificultad el de rastas comenzaba a pararse.

-Fue por reflejo, como no los reconocí pensé que me iban a atacar, si hubiera sido apropósito los hubiera golpeado mucho mas fuerte.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan noche?- la respuesta no convenció mucho al par, la chica pelimiel tenia una fuerza monstruosa.

-Hmp, ¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos?- contesto a la defensiva, no quería que se enteraran de los asuntos que fue a tratar.

-Fuimos a la cocina, pero por lo que veo tu fuiste a otro lugar- dijo Goenji observando las ropas que Hina vestía, o acaso ¿era normal que alguien durmiera con una boina puesta, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero negra y converse morados?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Si afecta al equipo por supuesto que me importa.

-Son mis asuntos personales, deja de joderme, no te metas en mi vida.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto tu vida.

-Buenas noches, nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir- intervino Kidou, por que si no sus compañeros seguirían discutiendo sin problema alguno hasta el amanecer, el peliblanco solo lo siguió en silencio, no sin antes mandarle una mirada matadora a la de ojos verdes.

Subieron las escaleras, Yuuto agarrándose el abdomen y Shuuya acariciándose la barbilla y parte del labio, saboreando un poco de su sangre.

-Puedo jurar que traía piedras en su bolsa- se quejo el de orbes rojos.

-Por muy debilucha que parezca tiene una fuerza horrible.

-Lo mejor será no decirle de esto a nadie.

-Sinceramente no creo que mañana estemos muy bien.

-Tendremos que inventar algo.

-Buenas noches- se despidió resignado.

-Buenas noches- respondió adolorido.

Mientras tanto, abajo, la rubia se encargaba de recoger su bolsa, de la cual se escaparon sonidos metálicos.

-Ups, creo que se me paso la mano con esos dos- murmuro subiendo las escaleras, su mano le dolía horrores, le había pegado muy fuerte al idiota de cabello blanco, lo mas probable es que mañana su mano estuviera hinchada, no se quería imaginar como estarían los otros.

-No se por que, pero sospecho que mañana tendré problemas- entro a su cuarto y dejo su pesada bolsa en el suelo, temía que los idiotas aquellos la delataran de que había salido a altas horas de la madrugada del campamento, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Minato- ¡Bah, si me castigan al menos habrá valido la pena!- minimizo recordando su platica con su amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol pegando en su apiñonado rostro causaron que se moviera incomodo en su cama, con algo de flojera abrió los parpados para percatarse de que la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su ventana, sin mucho rollo se levanto del colchón y procedió a buscar su uniforme para ponérselo y bajar a desayunar, apenas despertaba y ya tenía unas enormes ganas de comer.

-Ohayo, Ryuu-chan- el saludo de su adormilada compañera causo que se sorprendiera.

-¡¿Te levantaste temprano como todos los demás?

-Hmp, apenas me voy despertando y ya me estas jodiendo.

-Es que es sorprendente, tú nunca te levantas temprano.

-Lo sé, pero precisamente hoy que puedo despertarme tarde sin que el vejete me regañe y me mande a correr 10 vueltas más a la cancha, se me ocurre darme insomnio, ¿tienes idea de lo fastidioso que es?

-No tienes remedio- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Hina se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, bajaron las escaleras junto con sus demás compañeros y se sentaron es sus respectivos lugares. La verdad es que la chica no había presentado insomnio, al contrario, pudo dormir un buen rato seguido, el problema es que había tenido un sueño que la inquietaba, porque en si no era un sueño, era un recuerdo, un doloroso pero a la vez hermoso recuerdo.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_._

_-¡Onii-san, onegai! __¡Onegai, prometo ser una niña buena!_

_-Está bien- Hikaru concedió el permiso con resignación._

_-¡Sii!- Shinju chillo feliz y se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda de deportes que se encontraba a su espalda._

_-No te preocupes, yo la acompaño, tú vigila a mi hermana- la voz de un pelinegro llamado Shun causo que se tranquilizara, alguien ya cuidaría que su hermanita evitara destruir el local por completo, porque por muy raro que sonara, Shinju obedecía mas a Shun que a su propio hermano._

_Los cálidos rayos que el sol mandaba a la ciudad de Okinawa acariciaban la piel de sus habitantes, era un día muy tranquilo como cualquier otro, apenas había transcurrido una semana de las extensas vacaciones que la familia de la chiquilla rubia habían decidido tomarse, se la pasaban de lo mejor, los cuatro niños de la casa se relacionaban muy bien y salían diario a pasear por la ciudad. _

_-H-Hikaru-kun, ¿podemos entrar a ese lugar?- pregunto tímidamente Hina mientras señalaba una tienda de instrumentos musicales al otro lado de la calle._

_-Claro linda._

_El joven Otomura había tomado la maña de llamarla así, a ella no parecía molestarle, solo se sonrojaba a niveles que nunca antes había visto en otras pequeñas. Tomo la blanquecina mano de la ojiverde y se dirigieron tranquilamente al establecimiento que ella había indicado._

_Hikaru Otomura se sentía muy tranquilo con el simple hecho que tocar la suavecita piel de la menor, sabía que comparar a las personas estaba mal, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar hacer: su hermana menor, de siete años, era todo un torbellino en acción, le encantaban los deportes, es especial el surf (algo obvio considerando su cercanía con el mar), odiaba que le leyeran cuentos en la noche y los dulces, y nunca podía estarse quieta en un lugar; en cambio Hina de ocho años recién cumplidos adoraba cualquier tipo de alimento dulce, amaba que alguien la sentara en sus piernas y le contara una historia de príncipes, castillos, princesas y dragones. Las dos eran como el día y la noche. Quizá por eso Shun congeniaba más con Shinju y él con Hina, tenían gustos en común._

_El típico sonido de la campanita al abrir la puerta no se hizo esperar, la pelimiel al ver tantos instrumentos reunidos en un mismo lugar se emociono, causando que sus grandes ojos brillaran con más intensidad de la normal._

_-¡Sugoi!_

_-Tranquila linda, veamos todo esto con calma._

_-Hai._

_A pesar de la indicación recibida la chiquilla se hecho a correr, dejando en el proceso que su sombrero veraniego cayera al suelo, por lo cual se regreso rápidamente para recogerlo y después perderse en la sección de los pianos._

_-¡Sugoi, este es hermoso!- dijo feliz con las mofletes levemente coloreados, mientras estaba acuclillada frente a un piano sencillo de tonos dorados y cremas._

_-¿Sabes tocarlo?_

_-Sip, Okka-chan me está enseñando a tocar algunas canciones, pero aun no soy muy buena. En casa tenemos uno más grande que este, es de color negro._

_-No te preocupes linda, estas cosas no se aprenden como por arte de magia, tienes que practicar mucho._

_-Okka-chan me dice lo mismo, y tu Hikaru-kun ¿tocas algún instrumento?_

_-Mmm, si, algo así- respondió mirando hacia donde estaban las guitarras, la verdad es que su sueño era ser un gran músico, pero aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para decirlo en voz alta._

_-Cuando yo sea grande seré pianista, y tú podrías acompañarme en las giras mundiales como mi ayudante- musito feliz._

_-Es un sueño algo ambicioso, ¿no lo crees linda?_

_-Sí, pero si no eres capaz de soñar en grande no podrás hacer nada, ¿te da miedo decir que te gusta la música?_

_-No, es que mis padres no creen que sea una carrera seria con la cual pueda ganarme la vida, quiero decirles que voy enserio cuando ya tenga mi propia guitarra y sepa manejarla a la perfección- respondió sorprendido de lo perceptiva que era la chiquilla._

_-¿Y ya estas ahorrando para poder comprarla?- cuestiono caminando hacia los estantes de las guitarras de madera, él jovencito de catorce años la siguió._

_-Hai- hablo recordando los pequeños trabajos que había hecho, nada fuera de lo normal: ir por las compras de los demás, ayudar a pintar casas, barrer las banquetas, etc.- Ya vámonos, Shun y Shinju nos deben de estar esperando afuera._

_La volvió a tomar de la mano, cuando salieron del comercio el viento meció el corto vestido blanco de la niña, causando que ella se quejara del frio que apenas si se podía sentir._

_-Ten, ponte esto- le entrego un suéter que bien podía pasar por una playera._

_-A-arigatou._

_-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Ya vámonos a casa, tengo hambre!- los gritos de una ojigris al otro lado de la calle llamaron la atención de ambos._

_-¡Bien Shinju-chan, ya vamos!- respondió Hina corriendo hacia la otra niña, pero sin soltar la mano de Hikaru._

_Se fueron caminando a la casa, no estaban muy lejos del lugar, la de cabellos azules sin separarse ni un momento del hermano mayor de Hina, y la rubia junto al de ojos morados._

_-¡Taidama!- gritaron los cuatro al entrar a la morada de los Otomura._

_-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, Ren-san ya iba a ir a buscarlos, lávense las manos y váyanse a sentar- quien los recibió fue Hanami, la madre de los visitantes, ella le estaba ayudando a Ariasu a terminar la cena._

_-Hai._

_Las cenas se caracterizaban por ser sencillas, ricas y muy nutritivas. Los incidentes no pasaban que Hina alegara que no quería comerse el pescado frito por sentir que el animal la veía con ojos acusadores y que por eso no podría dormir o tendría pesadillas. Lo típico. _

_-¡Es ilógico Hina-chibi!_

_-¡Pero Onii-chan, esa cosa me está viendo!_

_-¡Ya está muerto!_

_-¡Pero aun así me está mirando!_

_Al acabar de ingerir los alimentos cada uno se fue a hacer lo que quisiera, a pesar de ser una casa humilde era bastante amplia, tanto así que cada chico tenía una habitación pequeña para sí mismo y las parejas dormían en un cuarto un poquito más grande._

_-Adelante- concedió el permiso un pelinegro, pues alguien se encontraba tocando la puerta de sus aposentos._

_-H-Hikaru-kun, ¿podrías leerme un cuento?_

_-Claro, ven acá linda- la infanta se acerco al pequeño sillón que estaba en un rincón del cuarto, donde se encontraba el muchacho- Esta vez tengo una historia nueva. _

_-¿Cuál es?- pregunto curiosa._

_-Es de un libro que compre hace mucho, pensaba leérsela a Shinju pero ya sabes que a ella le aburren este tipo de cosas- del librerito que estaba a un lado saco un libro de cubierta blanca, letras doradas y una imagen de un poderoso castillo con la luna llena sobre él._

_-¿La leyenda del hada y el mago?_

_-Sí, me gusto como suena el titulo, por eso lo compre._

_-¡Oh! ¡Lo olvide por completo! Toma- dijo entregándole un billete arrugado que guardaba en el interior de su mano._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué me das esto? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?_

_-Son parte de mis ahorros, para que puedas comprarte más rápido tu guitarra._

_-P-pero este es tu dinero, no tienes porque regalármelo._

_-No te lo regalo, te pago por leerme cuentos._

_-No tienes que pagarme, sabes que no lo hago por interés._

_-Quiero ayudarte a comprar tu guitarra._

_-Pero…_

_-Olvídalo, solamente empieza a leer._

_-Había una vez una mágica tierra habitada por toda clase de maravillosas criaturas que puedas imaginar: unicornios, pegasos, fénix, helados gigantes voladores, duendes, gnomos, gigantes, magos y hadas…_

_La niña se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor, recargando su cabeza en el cálido pecho del jovencito, disfrutando de la lectura que le narraban. _

_-Hikaru-kun tiene una voz muy linda, podría ser un gran cantante- pensó sin decir ni una palabra._

_-…sin duda las más importantes eran las hadas, ya que ellas se encargaban de mantener en control todo el lugar. Las hadas se dividían en cuatro grandes reinos o especies: Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno..._

_-Hikaru-kun- interrumpió acurrucándose más contra el pecho del de cabellos azabaches- Te quiero._

_-Yo también te quiero linda- respondió mirándola con sus hermosos ojos morados._

_._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_._

-"Hikaru-kun, te extraño, quiero verte"- pensó mirando hacia la nada

-¡Hina-chibi! ¡Chibi-chan!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-Se va a enfriar tu desayuno, deja de soñar despierta.

-Hmp.

Fue hasta ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante ¡No había sacado las manos de los bolsillos de su chamarra!, si Ryuuji veía que tenia la mano derecha inflamada se iba a armar un drama del cual no creía salir bien librada.

-¿Por qué no comes?- cuestiono el peliverde bebiendo leche de su vaso.

-Acabo de recordar que no tengo hambre y que...

El sonido de un estomago gruñendo corto su frase, el sonido de su estomago.

-¿Enserio?

-Hmp, bien ya voy a comer.

Saco las manos de sus bolsillos y con mucho cuidado tomo los palillos, pero inmediatamente el ex alíen noto que había algo raro.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?

-Mmm…nada.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes esa venda?

- Por qué se ve bonita.

-¡Buenos días!- la entusiasta voz de su capitán corto de momento el interrogatorio.

-Buenos días- respondieron algunos.

-Vaya Hina, hasta que desayunas con todos nosotros- alegre Endou se acerco a la chica, dándole una palmada en su mano lastimada.

-"¡No le pegues, no le pegues, si lo golpeas te joderas la otra mano, no le pegues!"- repetía mentalmente la chica Kirai na, reteniendo su mueca de dolor.

-¿Sucede algo?- indago curioso el castaño.

-Nada- contesto reteniendo las lagrimitas que querían escaparse de sus ojos.

La entrada de dos personas más captó la atención del portero.

-¡Hola, Kidou, Goen..! ¿Goenji, que te paso en la barbilla, porque traes ese parche?

-Me caí de las escaleras anoche que iba por un vaso de agua, no veía bien por donde iba.

-¿Pero estas bien Goenji-kun?

-Sí, no es nada grave Aki.

El desayuno procedió sin más contratiempos ni sorpresas, por el momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Así como el día anterior, todos estuvieron entrenando en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que por más que le habían insistido que los dejara salir Kudou Michiya no cedió ni un poquito. Y no es que a Tachimukai no le gustara el futbol, pero se aburría entrenando él solito, porque de alguna manera inexplicable su pelirrosa amigo había vuelto a escapar sin que el entrenador lo notara. Fue a las habitaciones de los de primero para platicar un rato y entretenerse en algo más que no fuera futbol, pero cuando las visitas se terminaron noto que sobraba media hora para que las chicas los llamaran de nuevo por la hora de la comida.

-Aki-san ¿puedo ayudarles en algo de la cocina?

-Arigatou Tachimukai-kun, pero ya tenemos todo listo y en orden.

-Si quieres puedes llamar a los chicos, la sopa miso ya esta lista- hablo Fuyukka.

-Claro, no hay problema.

El chico subió nuevamente las escaleras, y estuvo tocando puerta por puerta para dar el mensaje que la hija del entrenador le había indicado.

-¡Hey, Tachimukai!

-¿Tsunami-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comer, muero de hambre- dijo sacudiéndose algo de agua de su cabello.

-¿Se volverá a ir?

-No, no creo que pueda salir de nuevo.

-¡Tsunamii! ¡Tu si pudiste salir! ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?- una vez que Endou salió de su habitación y diviso al moreno se le abalanzo con cascadas de lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos marrones.

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate Endou, el entrenador puede oírte!

-¡Eres malo!

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Fubuki.

-La comida ya esta lista- contesto el portero de Yokato.

-Pues ya hay que bajar, o las chicas se van a enojar por hacerlas esperar- opino Kazemaru, a su lado se encontraba Midorikawa.

-Hai, solo le tengo que avisar a Hina-san y ya.

Yuuki toco la puerta del cuarto de la única jugadora de Inazuma Japón, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió abrir, grave error, porque al instante un kunai voló con claras intenciones de clavarse en su cabeza, apenas si lo logro esquivar cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Tachimukai!- gritaron los presentes asustados.

-¡Mierda, que las puertas existen para que las toquen antes de entrar!- salió alterada la dueña de la habitación, vistiendo un top negro de un tirante que dejaba descubierto su plano abdomen, unos pantaloncillos del mismo color y vendas en los pies, brazos y manos, en su cuello descansaban unos grandes audífonos -¡¿Kami-sama, acabo de matar a un niño?- grito al ver a su compañero en el piso.

-¡Hina-chibi!

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Yo solo estaba entrenando, el tuvo la culpa por no tocar la puerta!

-¡Pero si la toco!

-¡Pues yo no la escuche!

-¿Cómo vas a escucharla si tenias los audífonos puestos?

-¡Tachimukai! ¡Tachimukai! ¡Reacciona!- Josuuke se había hincado a un lado de su amigo, lo estaba sacudiendo de los hombros para que este despertara, pero solamente tenía los ojos en espiral y la frente sombreada de un tono azuloso indicando el terror que corría por sus venas- ¡Es tu culpa, el pobre esta tan traumado que ya no puede despertar!- grito señalando a la rubia.

-¡Yo solo estaba entrenando!

-¡¿Quién diablos entrena lanzando kunais?

-¡Yo! ¿Algún problema con ello? ¡Me ayuda a mejorar mis técnicas de karate!

-¡Claro que tengo un problema, ya mataste al pequeño Tachimukai!

-¡Ya basta, discutiendo no lograran resolver nada!- interrumpió Shirou cansado de la pelea verbal que la rubia y el ojinegro llevaban.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono al ver que la ojiverde se metía a su cuarto.

-¡Que te importa!

-¡¿¡Oye quien te crees como para…- no acabo su frase al ver que la chica salía con un botecito de alcohol en sus manos- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a prenderle fuego para matarlo totalmente- respondió sentándose a un lado del cuerpo del desmayado.

-¡Hina-chibi!- volvió a reprender el peliverde.

La jovencita lo ignoro y paso la botella transparente muy cerca de las fosas nasales del menor, provocando así que este se despertara poco a poco.

-Hmp, ¿estás bien?

-C-creo q-que sí.

-Lo siento, pero debes de aprender a tocar más fuerte la puerta- dijo mientras caminaba al frente para quitar el kunai que se había enterrado en la puerta de enfrente y se metía a su cuarto dando un portazo.

-¿No bajaras a comer?- pregunto Ryuuji suavemente.

-Perdí el apetito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, acepto que exagere un poquito- concedió derrotado Tsunami.

Ya habían acabado de comer y estaban reposando la comida platicando sobre el accidente antes ocurrido.

-¿Seguro de que estas bien Tachimukai-kun?- indago preocupada Haruna.

-Hai, solo fue el susto del momento, pero no me paso nada, ni siquiera tengo un rasguño.

-A mi me preocupa la alimentación de Hina-chan, en la mañana desayuno muy poco y ahora no quiere bajar a comer.

-No te preocupes Aki-chan, la sopa miso es la favorita de Hina-chibi, solo deja que se le pase el susto que se dio y ya baja.

-¿Cómo sabes que se asusto?

-Porque la conozco bien.

-Buenas tardes- la voz de un desconocido hizo que todos voltearan hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Goenji.

-Un amigo y una alma rota y algo perdida- respondió burlón.

-¿Por qué entraste sin pedir permiso?- contraataco Kidou molesto.

-Porque afuera no había a quien pedirle permiso.

-¿A quién buscas?- volvió a preguntar Shuuya.

-Pues…

-¿Minato-baka?- la suave y fría voz de Hina interrumpió la contestación del de ojos color mostaza.

-Hermosa, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos- hablo a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? creí que ya no vendrías.

-Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero sabes que nunca rompo una promesa, menos si te la hice a ti.

-Hina-chibi ¿Quién es él?- cortó Ryuuji la plática.

-Bueno, veras él es…

-No, deja que yo me presente, soy Gushiken Minato, el ex novio de Hina- hablo frente a todos con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Idiota!- chillo la chica golpeándolo con la mano que tenia sana- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que presentarte así?

-¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?

-¡No, pero das información innecesaria! ¡Agh, vamos afuera!- ordeno tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al patio de entrenamiento, sin escuchar las preguntas que su amigo peliverde le lanzaba, luego se ocuparía de eso.

-Como se nota que nunca te cansas de joderme- musito enfurruñada al ver que el Gushiken se desasía en carcajadas.

-Lo siento, pero es que es inevitable, adoro ver tu cara cuando te enojas- respondió limpiándose un lagrimita que le salía y acomodándose la alborotaba cabellera verde oscuro que bien podría pasar por azabache.

-¿Y qué te parece ver mi puño?

-No puedes golpearme muy fuerte, al menos no ahora, estas lastimada.

-Te odio.

-Y yo te amo, pero ¿Qué quieres hacerle?- el tono burlón no abandonaba a ninguna palabra que salía de su boca.

Hina suspiro cansada, acostumbrada a las estupideces que se le ocurrían al chico de dieciséis años.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Claro, sígueme.

El chico vestido totalmente de negro guio a la rubia hasta la entrada del campamento, en donde estaba una caja de cartón más grande que la ojiverde.

-Ayúdame a subirla a mi habitación.

-Eso aumentaría el precio.

-No seas malo, solo eso.

-Que fastidiosa eres.

El chico tomo el mando de la estructura metálica que le había ayudado a llevar la caja hasta ahí, el cual recibía el nombre de diablito, lo empujo hacia la puerta de ingreso, pero antes bajo una bolsa de plástico que reposaba sobre la caja y se la entrego a la chica.

-Ahí están los ungüentos que me pediste.

-Arigatou.

Con mucho cuidado fueron recorriendo los pasillos del campamento, el problema se presento al momento de subir el aparato a las escaleras.

-¡Joder, carga más, me estas dejando todo el peso a mí!- se quejo el muchacho cuando apenas iban en el quinto escalón.

-¿Qué mierdas crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Jugando? Además te recuerdo que tengo la mano lastimada.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono curioso Endou, que iba pasando por ahí junto con sus dos amigos inseparables.

-La fuente de la eterna juventud compacta.

-Ni tan compacta, esto pesa horrores- lamento Minato- Me estoy arruinando el manicure- bromeo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Deja de decir estupideces y ponte a cargar, ya faltan menos escalones.

-Si quieren podemos ayudarles- se ofreció Mamoru, y de paso a Kidou y Goenji que lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Claro, mientras más manos sean, más rápido podre largarme de aquí.

A regañadientes los otros dos aceptaron, poniendo manos a la obra habían avanzado rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- la voz cansada del mayor irrumpió el silencio.

-Esa- dijo señalando una de las últimas puertas.

-¿Qué hay dentro de la caja?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Algo para que esta tonta aprenda a controlar su fuerza- contesto Gushiken- Porque por lo que veo ya han caído las primeras víctimas- señalo observado el parche en la barbilla del peliblanco.

-Minato, cállate- ordeno la chica.

El joven metió la caja al cuarto de la rubia, se despido y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras; los demás se fueron a su propia habitación.

-Ese baka- murmuro Hina observando los pequeños pomitos llenos de pomada- Como me fastidia, y también Ryuu-chan, ambos son completamente fastidiosos.

_._

_**Flash Back**_

_._

_-¿Por qué traes esa venda?_

_-Ya te dije que me gusta como se ve._

_-No seas mentirosa._

_-No miento._

_-Onegai Chibi-chan, dime la verdad._

_-Tuve un pequeño accidente- confeso suspirando derrotada._

_-¿Qué tipo de accidente? ¿Tiene que ver con el que Goenji tuvo?_

_-¡Nooo, joder! ¿Por qué me tienes que relacionar con él?_

_-Las piezas encajan._

_-No me molestes Ryuu-chan, ya te dije que fue un accidente._

_-Dime toda la verdad, ¿tuviste que ver con el golpe de Goenji?_

_-Mmm, no, bueno si, pero no fue mi culpa, el me asusto._

_-¿Cómo que te asusto?_

_-Sí, mira, yo iba subiendo de la cocina por que baje por un poquito de té, entonces no lo reconocí y me asuste, pero el muy tonto también se asusto y estrello su barbilla en mi pobre, pequeño y débil puñito- finalizo con voz dramática._

_Ryuuji soltó un suspiro cansado, eso de ser hermano mayor y aconsejar era difícil._

_-¿Al menos ya le pediste una disculpa?_

_-¡Él es quien debe de pedirme perdón!_

_-Casi le desfiguras la cara del puñetazo que le diste._

_-¡Pero él me lastimo la mano y no me pido disculpas!_

_-¡Agh, eres imposible! ¡Simplemente pídele una disculpa y ya!_

_-Pero ¿Por qué yo?_

_-Porque es lo correcto._

_._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_._

-Odio no poder mentirle a Ryuu-chan- gruño acostada en su cama.

Agarro uno de los pomos amarillos, se quito la venda y se unto un poco del ungüento en su adolorida mano, para después volverse a colocar el pedazo de tela.

-Hmp, odio tener conciencia- bufo tomando un tarrito, saliendo de su habitación para tocar la puerta de otro cuarto.

Hina deseo que el dueño no estuviera, que se encontrara en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar para poder salir corriendo como una cobarde con su gran orgullo intacto, lamentablemente si abrieron la puerta.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sorprendido Goenji de ver a la chica tocando a su puerta- ¿Qué sucede?

-Toma- ordeno mirándolo desinteresadamente, entregándole un botecito de medicina- Es para tu golpe, ponte un poco en la zona afectada y vuélvete a poner un parche limpio, mañana ya no tendrás nada.

El asintió, ella no quería que de sus labios escaparan las palabras "Lo siento" y él no sabía a dónde se había ido a esconder la palabra "Gracias".

_Estúpidos orgullosos._

-Apúrate, también tengo que darle al de rastas para sus heridas.

-Su nombre es Kidou.

-Lo que sea, solo apúrate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los equipos asiáticos que concursaban en el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional se encontraban reunidos en el estadio Futbol Frontera para la inauguración de este, el ministro japonés Zaizen dio un discurso inspirador a todos los jovencitos que estaban formados escuchándolo atentamente. Después de ello, Inazuma Japón y Big Waves se preparaban para abrir el torneo con su encuentro.

Todos los seleccionados estaban reunidos al frente del entrenador, esperando las indicaciones que les fuera a dar para el inicio del partido.

-Voy a decir quienes serán los once titulares- dijo Kudou- Delanteros: Goenji, Fubuki, Kiyama. Centrocampistas: Kidou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa. Defensas: Kabeyama, Tsunami, Hijikata, Kogure. Y el portero y capitán Endou.

-¡Hai!- gritaron a coro.

Fudou estaba entre molesto y sorprendido de que no lo hubieran escogido para el inicio del juego, pero sonrió confiado pensando que saldría a jugar muy pronto.

Los nombrados entraron a la cancha y se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones. El partido comienzo con Inazuma Japón dando la patada de inicio, Goenji le dio el balón a Fubuki y este mismo ejecuto un pase hacia atrás para que Kidou lo recibiera, los dos delanteros comenzaron a avanzar al territorio del contrario con gran velocidad. Sin embargo, cuando ya se las estaban ingeniando para tratar de tirar a la portería cuatro jugadores de Big Waves rodearon a Yuuto.

Los cuatro jugadores intentaban quitarle el esférico al estratega sin romper su formación, tampoco le permitían dar pases a sus compañeros. Él capitán de Australia le informo burlonamente que esa era la táctica especial australiana a la cual llamaban Defensa En Forma de Caja.

Sin un gran esfuerzo le robaron la pelota, Tsunami y Hijikata intentaron recuperarlo, pero chocaron estrepitosamente entre si, lo cual aprovecho un delantero de Big Waves para avanzar rápidamente a la portería y utilizar su súper tiro denominado Megalodón, el cual contenía una fuerza asombrosa. La técnica tenía tanto poder, que ni el Puño de la Justicia de Endou fue capaz de detenerla, iniciando con el marcador 1-0 a favor de Australia.

Todos estaban impresionados de ver los resultados de la técnica del equipo contrario; Kidou solo podía pensar que de haber entrenado correctamente no hubieran cometido errores tan sencillos como el de los defensas y habrían podido evitar el gol. Endou sonrió como siempre lo hacia.

-¡Esto es increíble!- grito el portero llamando la atención de todos- Estoy emocionado, quiero conseguir la oportunidad de luchar contra rivales más impresionantes, pero primero hay que vencerlos a ellos ¡Vamos chicos, si podemos lograrlo!- todos sonrieron ante el comentario, ese era el espíritu de Inazuma Japón.

El partido continúo y esta vez Shuuya tenía el control del balón, Big Waves volvió a utilizar la Defensa en Forma de Caja, el peliblanco trato de escapar, pero no lo consiguió, intento saltar, pero el capitán de Australia lo bloqueo hábilmente y le quito el esférico. Hijikata y Kabeyama bloquearon al delantero que anoto la ultima vez, por lo cual el capitán de Big Waves le lanzo la pelota a otro compañero, quien lanzo a la portería. Endou salto y logro atraparlo.

Era el turno de Fubuki para caer aprisionado en la Defensa en Forma de Caja. El originario de Hokkaido hizo lo posible para no perder el balón, por un pequeño momento pensó podría darle un pase a Hiroto, pero no lo logro, nuevamente el equipo australiano le robo la pelota al equipo japonés. Big Waves no dejaba de atacar a la portería e Inazuma Japón no lograba atacar al contrario, ya que les quitaban el balón con el su defensa especial antes de que llegaran a diez pasos de su objetivo.

Los muchachos comenzaban a desesperarse, creyendo que nunca podrían romper la táctica.

-¿Aun no pueden entenderlo?- grito Kudou llamando la atención de sus jugadores- La llave que puede abrir esa caja... esta dentro de su corazón- dijo señalando su pecho.

-¿Llave? ¿Cuál llave?

-¿A que se refiere el entrenador?

-No tengo la más mínima idea.

El estratega de la capa roja iba con el balón, preguntándose desesperado que significaban las palabras del hombre, Australia volvió a atacar utilizando su Defensa en Forma de Caja, Yuuto intento escapar como anteriormente lo había hecho, pero no obtuvo un buen resultado, es ese preciso momento comprendió toda la situación y mágicamente comenzó a esquivar los intentos de los jugadores del equipo contrario de quitarle la pelota.

El estratega tuvo la oportunidad perfecta cuando dos jugadores de Big Waves chocaron hombros entre si, inmediatamente le dio un pase a Goenji, quien no desperdicio la oportunidad que apenas se les presentaba y corrió hacia la portería contraria. Australia ejecuto nuevamente su Defensa en Forma de Caja, pero esta vez contra el delantero, este logro vencer la táctica especial y le dio un pase a su amigo Fubuki.

En la banca el entrenador les indico a los otros que iniciaran el calentamiento, sorprendiendo al segundo portero del equipo.

El peli plateado comenzó a correr y utilizo su Wolf Legend, sin embargo el portero australiano detuvo el tiro con su Gran Barrera de Arrecifes, sin esperar un segundo más el peliblanco recupero rápidamente el esférico e intento anotar un gol con su Bakunetsu Storm, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo que con la técnica de Shirou.

El capitán de Australia saco el balón fuera de la cancha apropósito para así poder realizar un cambio en su formación, agregando a un defensa y un centrocampista. El partido se reanudo y Midorikawa iba con el balón, el nuevo defensa se interpuso en su camino y el peliverde se confió al ver que ya no utilizarían la odiosa Defensa en Forma de Caja, pero el jugador le quito la pelota con la técnica Gravestone.

-¡Idiota, yo soy la única que puede golpear a Ryuu-chan! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?

Al ver eso Tachimukai entendió por que el entrenador les pidió que comenzara a calentar, ya que sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. En la cancha, el nuevo mediocampista burlo la defensa de Kogure utilizando su técnica terrestre Kangaroo Kick, ambos equipos no dejaban de lanzar tiros potentes a las porterías contrarias. El de rastas corría con el balón e intentaron quitárselo con una barrida, el estratega salto al jugador, esquivándolo, pero cuando aterrizo otro jugador le golpea fuertemente el tobillo, causando que cayera estrepitosamente al pasto. Kidou dijo que no era nada, pero en cuanto reanudaron el juego, no pudo caminar a causa del dolor.

El primer tiempo terminaba con un lastimado en las filas de Inazuma Japón.

Como el capitán que era, Endou se encargo de llevar al de googles a la banca. Kino comenzó a revisarle la herida, pero al ver las muecas de dolor que ponía, la chica le informo al entrenador que no podría entrar en el segundo tiempo. Kidou intento negarse, él quería seguir jugando, pero Mamoru le pidió que se quedara en la banca a descansar, por que si entraba a jugar solo conseguiría lastimarse más.

-Kidou, te sacare del partido- hablo el entrenador Michiya- En el segundo tiempo tenemos que recuperarnos, Utsunomia.

-H-Hai- tartamudeo nervioso el chico- Espero poder jugar y cumplir con todas sus expectativas.

-Fubuki iras a la mitad del campo para detener los ataques del oponente- siguió dando instrucciones.

-Hai- respondió el muchacho.

-Utsunomia, tomaras la posición de Kidou, ayudaras a llevar el balón al frente para realizar ataques.

-¿Esta bien que asuma ese cargo tan importante Entrenador?- interrogo el chico algo asustado.

-Lo harás bien- contesto con voz seria.

-Bueno, no lo tomes a la ligera- aconsejo Tsunami- Estaremos detrás de ti para apoyarte- dijo refiriéndose a todo el equipo.

-Tsunami- llamo el entrenador Kudou.

-¿Va a cambiarme?- pregunto el surfista preocupado.

-Tsunami, parece que desobedeciste mis órdenes y saliste del campamento sin mi permiso.

Al chico sele sombreo la frente de azul de los nervios y el miedo, lo habían atrapado en sus excelentes y nada notorios escapes. El pequeño Kogure se rio burlón.

-¿L-lo sabia?

El tiempo de descanso acabo y todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, se notaba claramente que Toramaru estaba nervioso y algo asustado, ya que era la primera vez que jugaba frente a tanta gente. Tsunami en cambio, pensaba en lo que le había dicho el entrenador Kudou.

_**.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_-Tsunami, quiero que marques un gol con tu nueva técnica- ordeno el hombre al originario de Okinawa, Endou se pregunto de que se trataba eso que el entrenador decía._

_-¿Usted sabia eso?- dijo Tsunami sorprendiendo a todos- Pero aun no esta completa._

_-No esta finalizada por que no la has visualizado en tu cabeza- respondió el entrenador- Tu debes saber que tipo de técnica especial necesitas para derrotarlos, la pista solo la encontraras en el campo. A cada persona le llega un momento decisivo, ¡Ve y demuéstrales que tu eres quien gobierna el océano!_

_-¡Hai!- rugió Josuuke decidido._

_-Kirai na_

_-¿Si?_

_-Entraras en el lugar de Hijikata, quiero que ataques pero que también puedas evitar que el contrario avance a nuestro terreno, ¿crees poder hacerlo?_

_-Por supuesto._

_**.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**.**_

El segundo tiempo comenzó y Big Waves dio la patada de inicio, Inazuma Japón se lanzo inmediatamente al ataque, dos jugadores comenzaron a hacer pases para burlar a Toramaru, pero para sorpresa para ellos y muchos otros, el chico pateo el esférico con la parte trasera de su talón, apoderándose hábilmente de la pelota. Goenji se dirigió velozmente a la meta contraria.

-"Al entrar Toramaru al juego, cambio el flujo. En este corto tiempo, el entrenador ha descubierto los talentos de Toramaru y lo metió al partido en el mejor momento."- pensaba Kidou mirando a Kudou.

Tsunami intentaba encontrar la dichosa pista, pensando que esta aparecería mágicamente en medio de la cancha, por otro lado, Toramaru al verse bloqueado salto y le dio el balón a Shuuya, quien utilizo su Bakunetsu Storm, pero volvió a fallar ante la fuerte técnica del portero, la cual le dio la idea al surfista con onda.

Toramaru estaba realizando muy bien las indicaciones que le habían dado, haciendo un pase con dirección a Midorikawa, quien lanzo a la portería, pero el guardameta lo pudo detener sin problema alguno. Josuuke, al ver las olas que producía la técnica del portero, encontró la pista que necesitaba, así que entusiasmado le pidió la pelota al más pequeño de todos. El chico disparo de una forma diferente a su Tsunami Boost, pero el portero lo detiene, diciéndole que él no es nada frente a ellos, que aun le falta experiencia para poder dominar el mar.

Big Waves contratacó avanzando a gran velocidad. El delantero utiliza de nueva cuenta su Megalodón, Endou cierra los ojos, asustando a los demás, pero todo era parte de su entrenamiento para mejorar su Puño de la Justicia, el cual evoluciono, logrando así detener el tiro sin mayor problema. Tsunami recibió de nueva cuenta el esférico por parte de Hina, él realizo su nueva técnica que carecía de nombre, la cual logra pasar la Gran Barrera de Arrecifes del portero, logrando empatar el marcador. Megane nombro la técnica como The Typhoon, Inazuma Japón celebro alegremente el necesitado gol.

-Entrenador Kudou- llamo Kidou poniéndose de pie, apoyándose en el respaldo de las bancas- Hemos sido capaces de luchar de manera pareja contra Australia debido a las indicaciones que nos ha dado, usted no es el tipo de entrenador que piensa en dañar a los jugadores, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la Secundaria Sakurazaki?

-No hay necesidad de que sepas mi pasado- respondió su entrenador sin voltearse a verlo.

Kidou lo llamo, pero este no le hizo caso, observando como se desarrollaba el juego. Para que el de rastas dejara de insistir Hibiki accedió a explicarle lo sucedido en Sakurazaki.

La historia era así: Sakurazaki era uno de los favoritos del Torneo Futbol Frontera de ese año, pero antes de la final tuvieron una pelea con el contrincante, varios alumnos salieron lastimados, y como los enfrentamientos agresivos estaban prohibidos, tuvieron que retirarse del torneo. Kidou adivino sin duda alguna que se trataba de El Instituto Imperial, así que lo más probable era Kageyama fuera culpable del incidente. Cuando el accidente se dio a conocer, el club de futbol fue suspendido de manera definitiva y Kudou se hizo responsable, diciendo que todo lo había provocado él, por que de lo contrario los chicos hubieran tenido graves problemas; todo eso acabo con la suspensión de su licencia, después de 10 años, la suspensión fue levantada y Hibiki le pidió que ocupara el puesto de entrenador de la selección japonesa.

Australia hizo un cambio, este nuevo jugador comenzó a bloquear a Tsunami para que así no volviera a lanzar a la portería, Big Waves temía de su fuerza. Josuuke se molesto y se desmarco fácilmente, avanzo rápidamente para que Toramaru le diera el balón, pero los australianos no estaban dispuestos a cometer el mismo error, el surfista fue bloqueado por lo cual le dio la pelota a Kabeyama.

El corpulento muchacho no tenia a quien darle el esférico, ya que todos estaban marcados por alguien más, así que se vio obligado a avanzar por su propia cuanta, un jugador de Australia intento derribarlo al ver que estaba nervioso por ir a la delantera, pero Kabeyama lo derribo gracias a la fuerza de sus recuerdos en donde el entrenador lo motivaba, a su extraña forma, a no solo a defender. Ejecuto un pase para Toramaru, quien alcanzo el balón con gran facilidad.

El de orbes verde oscuro fingió que tenían intenciones de anotar un gol, con el propósito de que el jugador que marcaba a Goenji se fuera contra el, lo cual funciono a la perfección, así que le dio un pase al delantero estrella de Raimon. Shuuya salto, utilizando su nuevo tiro especial, el cual fue capaz de superar la técnica del portero de Australia; el ayudante de anteojos decidió llamar a la jugada Bakunetsu Screw.

Australia quería empatar, por lo que estaba lanzando continuamente una oleada de ataques, pero los defensas y centrocampistas de Inazuma Japón se encargaban de detenerlos, en uno de esos tantos intentos la única chica en toda la cancha logro apoderarse del balón, y corriendo sin que nadie lograra detenerla se acerco a la portería para anotar sencillamente otro gol con Shuriken Desutorakuta.

El silbato sonó en el gran estadio, indicando que el final del partido había llegado, lo que significaba la victoria Inazuma Japón era el contundente ganador del encuentro con aplastante marcador de 3-1.

-¡Sugoi! ¡GANAMOS!- coreaban los japoneses divertidos y satisfechos con su trabajo.

-¡Estuviste genial Chibi-chan!

-Ryuu-chan, espera que me vas a tirar- protestaba Hina, tratando de no caer al piso por el abrazo tan enérgico que recibía.

-Con el entrenador Kudou llegaremos a la victoria, solo tenemos que _confiar_ en sus tácticas y conocimientos- pensaba Kidou con una sonrisa, recargado en su querida hermana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nunca confíes en alguien_

**La gente siempre quiere algo a cambio de tu confianza**

Confiar en alguien es normal, es bueno

_Siempre saldrás herido_

**Este mundo ya no se mueve a base de otra cosa que no sean pagos**

Eso nos hace humanos

_Acostúmbrate a la idea de que no hay nadie de confianza, estamos solos_

**Pagos por tu supuesta "confianza"**

Por eso existe la amistad, nace de la confianza

_Estoy sola_

**El mundo es una porquería**

Yo confió en mis amigos

**.**

_Hina H. Kirai na_ / **Minato Gushiken C. **/ Aika Kuso

_**Simplemente almas rotas y algo perdidas  
>Amigos de toda la vida<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola!**

Después de muuuuuuuucho tiempo me he podido liberar un poquito para escribir esto, este mes y el siguiente serán los más presionados de toda mi vida, estoy a unos días de presentar mi examen para la preparatoria, y eso me tiene sumamente nerviosa y ocupada. Mi tormento acabara el 17 de junio, un día después empezare a escribir las continuaciones de los fics que tengo (no hay mucha diferencia con el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, pero espero que estas actualizaciones futuras sean mucho más rápidas y con mejor calidad)

A modo de disculpa he hecho mas largo este capitulo, espero que les guste (lamento si hay fallas, lo escribí lo más rápido que pude).

**Aika Kuso****: **¡Que alegría que el capitulo te haya gustado!. Si, a mi también me encanto como quedo la conversación de Hina y Aika, esas dos son tan "pandilleras" *O*, y para serte sincera fue muy fácil escribir esa parte, me he enamorado del par tan raro que forman :)

**Giyuki Keitsu****: **¡Bienvenida al mundo de mis locuras! :D Me halaga de que creas que este proyecto va por buen camino, respecto a tus preguntas quiero responderte sinceramente: el accidente que tuvo Hina tardara un poco en revelarse, la verdad saldrá cuando ella sea capaz de convivir "pacíficamente" con la mayoría del equipo, lo cual tardara un buen rato. Y en cuanto al afortunado que estará a su lado aun tengo mis dudas, pero los candidatos son Goenji, Kidou y Hikaru (pienso poner más sobre él mediante recuerdos para que puedan conocerlo, aunque de todas formas va a salir y conocerá a Inazuma Japón) ¡Ya no digo nada más por que si no será spoiler! xD

En fin, gracias por leer.

_**¿Review?**_

_**(¡Onegai **_**:3 !**_**)**_


	5. Inazuma Japón vs Leones del Desierto

**Disclaimer: La serie de Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, tampoco lo son los grupos musicales mencionados ni las otras cosas famosas que puedan leer, yo solo me estreso tratando de crear una buena historia con todos estos elementos.**

**Sugerencia de la autora: Leer la parte final del capítulo anterior para no perder el hilo de la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Inazuma Japón vs Leones del Desierto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo Inazuma Japón estaba entrenando con gran entusiasmo, el equipo se encontraba con muchas energías ya que estaban altamente motivados por la reciente victoria que habían obtenido ante el equipo Australiano. El entrenador interrumpió tan maravilloso espectáculo dando el aviso de que fueran directamente al comedor.

-Nuestro segundo partido en las preliminares de Asia del torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional se ha decidido, es el equipo de Qatar, Los Leones del Desierto- anuncio Michiya Kudou a los jovencitos.

-¿Qué tipo de equipo son?- cuestiono el defensa Kabeyama.

-Este equipo se caracteriza por su resistencia y la fuerza que poseen sus cuerpos, con el fin de luchar contra ellos tendrán que fortalecer su fuerza y sus capacidades físicas. Entrenaran sus cuerpos sobre estos dos puntos hasta el día del partido con Qatar ¿entendieron?

-¡Hai!

Juntaron dos mesas para después sentarse alrededor de ellas para poder discutir la forma en que entrenarían el resto de la semana.

-¡Corramos sin descanso, de esta forma aumentaremos nuestra fuerza!- propuso Tsunami.

-Me parece una buena idea- comento Kidou.

-¡Bien, pues que así sea!- grito el capitán de acuerdo con la idea a la que habían llegado.

-Mmmm, disculpen la interrupción, pero ya me tengo que retirar- se despidió Toramaru mientras se colgaba su bolsa en el hombro y salía con dirección a su casa.

-Esta bien, hasta luego- dijo Aki con una suave sonrisa.

-Siempre es lo mismo, ¿Por qué será que se tiene que ir?

-No lo se, pero es muy extraño.

-¡Yo propongo que lo sigamos!- chillo Megane alegremente.

-¡Así es! ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos! ¿Verdad senpai?- pregunto una feliz Haruna a una confundida Kino, que de quien sabe donde había sacado un disfraz de detective con bigote, lupa y gorro.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Yo también!?

-¡Aguarden, esa fue mi idea!- berreo el de anteojos mientras perseguía a las chicas que habían salido corriendo, los demás solamente observaron todo resignados y divertidos ante las ideas tan peculiares que tenían sus managers.

Un pequeño bufido de molestia se escucho en la habitación, seguido de unos pasos que abandonaban el lugar, la figura de la muchacha rubia parecía molesta y tensa.

-¿Sucede algo malo Chibi-chan?

Ella no respondió, solo apresuro el paso para subir impetuosamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"_Como me joden las personas metiches que no conocen el significado de la privacidad"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los amarillos rayos que mandaba el astro rey se encontraban en todo su esplendor, un grupo de adolescentes corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas, se estaban esforzando mucho ya que los corazones de todos querían la victoria en sus bolsillos, quizá no tuvieran los mismos motivos, pero en ese momento lo importante es que se encontraban trabajando en equipo.

-Creo que podemos tomar un pequeño descanso- en el instante en que el estratega de rastas pronuncio estas palabras todos cayeron al suelo exhaustos.

-Correr bajo el sol es sumamente agotador- se quejo un pelirrojo.

-Nunca creí que nos costaría tanto trabajo- exclamo Shirou Fubuki mientras se secaba las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su blanca piel.

-¡Hey Midorikawa, ya puedes parar!- grito Endou sorprendido de que a el peliverde aun le quedaran energías para continuar con el ejercicio.

Sin embargo el jovencito no respondió y siguió corriendo concentrado.

-"En este equipo todos somos amigos, pero también competimos por no quedarnos en la banca, no permitiré que me quiten mi lugar como titular".

-¡Baka, se te dijo que pararás!- chillo Hina mientras pateaba un balón con gran fuerza a su amigo, lo cual causo que este inevitablemente callera de cara al suelo.

-¡Chibi-baka! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-Por que eres un idiota, si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es lastimarte ya que no has tomado nada de agua y tus músculos no están acostumbrados a trabajar a un ritmo tan fuerte.

-Demo…Hina-san, lanzándole un pelotazo también pudiste haberlo lastimado- interrumpió tímidamente el pequeño Tachimukai con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Prefiero lastimarlo yo a que se lastime por idiota- sentencio segura.

-Definitivamente nunca podre lograr entender tu forma de pensar- susurro Ryuuji aun en el suelo.

-Nop, nunca lo harás- contesto acercándole una mano para que pudiera levantarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los muchachos llegaron al acuerdo de suspender esa tarde el entrenamiento por el calor tan extremo que se estaba presentando, algunos se fueron a pasear y distraerse a la calle. Mamoru salió corriendo apresuradamente de la secundaria Raimon, hasta que se topo con la chica peliverde que le informo que al fin ella y Haruna habían encontrado el lugar a donde iba Toramaru después de cada practica, que era un restaurante llamado Tora.

-Bien, vamos hacia allá.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? Yo también estoy interesado en el caso de Toramaru- pregunto el delantero peliblanco.

-Bien, entonces vamos todos juntos- respondió Endou sonriendo por la actitud de su amigo mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos.

Casualmente en el camino se encontraron con una pelila conocida por todos.

-¡Fuyuppe!- llamo Mamoru a la de ojos azules.

-Mamoru-kun ¿A dónde van todos?

-Vamos a ver que es lo que le sucede a Toramaru-kun- contesto Aki con amabilidad.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-Claro.

De una calle que parecía tener poca iluminación salió un muchacho de cabellos rosas más grande que todos, montado en una bicicleta que bien podía pasar por una motocicleta muy vieja y anticuada.

-¡Hey, ustedes chicas lindas! No vayan por ahí con esos perdedores, mejor vengan con nosotros a dar un divertido paseo- dijo con aire galante acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero y dejando ver a sus tres secuaces.

-Endou-kun, no podemos meternos en problemas antes de un partido...- susurro Aki nerviosa.

-Lo sé- respondió el portero, comenzando a caminar- Lo siento, estamos apurados. Vamos, amigos- Los demás lo siguieron, pero el chico desconocido sujetófuertemente de la muñeca a Fuyukka.

-Simplemente pasen un rato con nosotros, verán que no se aburren- hablo el muchacho sin soltar de su agarre a la chica Kudou.

-¡Quítale tus asquerosas y repugnantes manos de encima!- grito Hina apareciendo de la nada, haciendo que el desconocido la obedeciera al instante y retrocediera algo intimidado. Fuyukka aprovecho esto y corrió a esconderse detrás de ambos jugadores, que también protegían de la misma forma a Aki.

-H-Hina…- balbuceo nervioso.

-Hina-sama para ti, pedazo de bestia- sentencio seriamente con los ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente.

-¡Ja!, ¿Por qué habría de llamarte así? Todos saben que no eres más que una desertora que no tiene a nadie de apoyo. Ya no me das miedo- dijo recobrando la apariencia de chico malo.

-Te equivocas Karuso, ¿acaso yo no cuento como apoyo?- cuestiono burlonamente Minato saliendo de la esquina de la calle. Los secuaces del desconocido temblaron y empezaron a murmurar cosas- Hola muchachos, hace mucho que no los veía, y díganme ¿ya se recuperaron de la golpiza que les di el otro día?

-J-j-je-jefe-sama

-Es bueno saber que aun recuerdan mi nombre- gruño mofándose de los otros, empezando a tronar los nudillos de sus manos.

-Lárgate de aquí, el problema es con los idiotas que se esconde tras tu espalda, si no quieres salir herido, es mejor que des la vuelta- dijo el tal Karuso.

-¿Salir herido? Me gustaría ver eso- contesto Tobitaka.

Todos se sorprendieron, Gushiken lo fulmino con la mirada e Hina se tenso, para después agarrar instintivamente los brazos del de ojos color mostaza.

-Tobitaka-san...- murmuro el chico.

-¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Has olvidado la regla numero uno de nuestra pandilla?- interrogo Seiya, asombrando a los tres acompañantes del pelirrosa.

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey, para tu tren, tu ya no eres nuestro líder! ¡Las reglas han cambiado!

-Karuso, ¿porque tú eres el nuevo líder?, explícame eso ¿Que sucedió con Suzume?

-¿Suzume? Oh, el se estaba convirtiendo en tu sucesor, así que lo corrí, claro, no sin antes darle una buena paliza- respondió cínicamente chasqueando los dedos y ordenando a sus subordinados que lo atacaran. Estos dudaron por un momento, pero luego corrieron hacia donde estaba su anterior líder.

Tobitaka, con un fuerte movimiento de pierna, produjo una gran ventisca, la cual derribo a los tres chicos que lo iban a atacar. Karuso se preparaba para ir a golpearlo, pero Endou se interpuso.

-¡Alto! Tobitaka es un compañero de equipo muy importante para nosotros. Si quieres golpear a alguien, golpéame a mí.

-Capitán...- murmuro Tobitaka anonado.

-Tú también, Tobitaka. Si realmente tienes quieres pelear, tendrás que acabar conmigo primero.

Karuso, fastidiado, se subió a su bicicleta alegando que todos eran unos cobardes y que pronto cobraría venganza, para después marcharse.

Tobitaka se acerco a los chicos que habían caído al suelo y se disculpo con ellos por su acción agresiva; les pregunto por qué hacían eso y ellos le contestaron que no tenían otra opción, ya que Karuso le hacía daño a cualquiera que lo contradijera, como había sido el lamentable caso de Suzume, le pidieron que volviera con ellos, pero como antes Tobitaka declino la oferta. Los tres chicos se fueron decepcionados.

-¡Tu…! ¡Tu…eres…un maldito bastardo!- el grito furioso del peliverde mayor capto la atención de todos, mientras este se abalanzaba con claras intenciones de golpear al peli morado.

-¡Minato, detente!- chillo Hina empujando a un desconcertado Tobitaka al suelo, evitando que recibiera el golpe.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso Hina!? ¿¡Porque lo defiendes?!

-¡Idiota, solo te meterás en más problemas si lo golpeas! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- la rubia se acerco y tomo ambas manos del mayor.

-¿¡Acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso por culpa de este estúpido?! ¡Por su culpa el Trió de la Muerte…Aika…ella…

-¡Lo sé! No tienes porque recordármelo- contesto con voz queda- Vámonos Minato, recuerda que tenemos algo que hacer.

-Pero…

Solo basto con una mirada triste de la peli miel para que el peliverde cediera derrotado.

-Está bien hermosa, vámonos- concedió colocando su brazo encima de los hombros de la chica, yéndose sin despedirse de nadie.

-Capitán, lamento los problemas que mis antiguas amistades le provocaron- se disculpo el peli morado de ojos negros haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué te buscaban?

-Lo siento capitán, pero no me agrada hablar de mi pasado- finalizo marchándose del lugar muy pensativo.

-Tal vez no deberíamos meter las narices en los asuntos de Toramaru- soltó Mamoru analizando seriamente su idea.

-Endou, como compañero de equipo quiero saber más acerca de Toramaru, superar los tiempos difíciles y dolorosos juntos es lo que me hace un verdadero compañero y amigo. Tu eres el que me enseño eso- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa cálida.

-Bien. Entonces, vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Decirte que?- pregunto fingiendo que no sabía nada acerca del tema.

-No te hagas la tonta Hina.

-Minato, no sé de que me estás hablando.

-Me ocultaste el hecho de que aquel bastardo estaba en tu equipo de futbol, por eso no me invitaste a tu partido de selección ¿verdad?

La rubia soltó un suspiro de cansancio y hastió, la verdad es que hablar sobre ese asunto la ponía sumamente incomoda, triste y melancólica, al contrario de su amigo que soltaba toda su furia y mal carácter.

-No te invite porque estoy segura de que en ese mismo momento hubieras armado una escenita de lo peor.

Gushiken se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la banqueta por la cual caminaban, luciendo más sombrío de lo normal.

-¿¡Por que jodidos lo proteges?!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡No entiendo tu estúpido jueguito!

-¡Bestia! ¡¿Acaso no logras entender que a quien quiero proteger es a ti?!

-¡¿Crees que el bastardo de Tobitaka podría ganarme en una pelea?! ¿¡Piensas que soy débil?!

-¡No seas estúpido!

-¡¿Entonces?!

-En estos momentos Tobitaka está más protegido que tu.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por lo poco que se, Tobitaka fue aceptado en el equipo por que el viejo Hibiki está convencido de que jugar futbol es la mejor manera de que él se "reforme".

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver?!

-Inazuma Japón ya gano su primer partido, por lo que en cierta forma tenemos un poco de prestigio, ¿Qué crees que pasara si de un día a otro uno de los integrantes del torneo aparece todo golpeado por culpa de una de los pandilleros más temidos de la ciudad? ¿Quién crees que va a tener la culpa?

-Ese idiota también tiene historial.

-Sí, pero el tuyo es mucho más extenso, y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Frustrado ante la contundente verdad golpeo con ambos puños la pared más cercana, los transeúntes que pasaban miraron al chico como si estuviera loco.

-Entiendo perfectamente que quieras vengarte, pero en estos momentos no es posible. No te estoy pidiendo que desistas de la idea, solo que la atrases un poco.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Cuando acabe el torneo, sinceramente no creo que lleguemos muy lejos.

-Hina…esto es tan….desesperante.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a acabar con él. Yo le rompo la pierna derecha y tú la izquierda ¿de acuerdo?- cuestiono poniéndose de puntillas frente a el muchacho para poder apretar cariñosamente su nariz, como si le estuviera prometiendo un dulce a un niño.

-Bien- contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Vamos, que aun tenemos que visitar a Nonomi-chan- musito tomándolo de la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los cuatro miembros del equipo nipón estaban en frente del lugar señalado por Haruna, ocultos detrás de un cartelón donde estaba escrito el menú que servía el restaurant.

-¿Toramaru entro aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Goenji.

-Sí, yo lo vi entrar...aunque también…

-¿Están buscando algo?- cuestiono alguien desconocido por detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo lo que Haruna iba a decir. Endou se volteo asustado para poder contestar.

-Bueno…nosotros estamos en el mismo equipo que Toramaru y...

-¿Toramaru-kun?- curioseo la chica de larga caballera marrón.

-¿Que es todo ese escándalo Nonomi-chan? Estoy a punto de a llevar unas entregas y esta Hina-san y Minato-san no se quieren...–un sorprendidísimo Toramaru no pudo terminar la frase al ver a sus compañeros afuera del lugar donde se ganaba la vida- Capitán... Goenji-san... ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Bueno…veníamos para ver…queríamos saber….- el castaño se encontraba tan nervioso que no podía expresar sus ideas claramente.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero que les parece si mejor esperamos adentro a que Toramaru-kun llegue de hacer esa entrega, así podremos hablar con mayor facilidad- sugirió la muchachita de ojos verdes mientras empujaba al niño para que así fuera a dejar el pedido lo más rápido posible.

Utsunomia capto el mensaje que la chica quería darle, así que salió corriendo rápidamente, gritando en el proceso un fuerte y claro: "No tardo mucho". Los otros entraron resignados al pequeño restaurant, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Minato se encontraba en el lugar, aprisionando contra la pared a una sonrojada y nerviosa Hina, cuyas expresiones rayaban entre la desesperación, el asombro y enojo.

-Hola enanos, ¿Qué están haciendo por acá?- saludo tranquilamente, como si no estuviera a punto de besar a la rubia.

-Minato-kun ¿otra vez están con eso de sus tontas apuestas?- como los demás estaban boquiabiertos y sin saber que decir, Nonomi decidió cuestionar lo que le parecía más obvio y factible de la situación.

-Hai, es que estábamos muuuuy aburridos porque tardaste mucho en llegar y entonces decidimos…- contesto como un niñito bueno, hasta que cayó al suelo al suelo fulminado por el brutal golpe en la cabeza que había recibido de la pelimiel que tenía una aura oscura y macabra rodeándola, sin olvidar la vena que palpitaba rápidamente en su frente.

-¡Ese bastardo, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo!- bufo colérica sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón unos billetes y votándoselos a la cara del inconsciente chico- Aunque debo de admitir que el maldito tiene mucho valor.

-¿Es que acaso nunca cambiaran?- soltó un suspiro cansado la ayudanta del local de comida.

-Nop, no lo creo. Debes de admitir que si cambiamos nuestra forma de ser la vida sería muy aburrida.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Oh, son mas amigos de Toramaru-chan, por favor pasen y tomen un asiento, pónganse cómodos- la cansada voz de una mujer hizo que todos prestaran atención y la obedecieran.

La mujer, que resulto ser la madre Toramaru les explico que el chico hacia los deberes del restaurante, comprando los ingredientes y preparando los complicados platillos, para inmediatamente después ir a entregarla al lugar indicado, ya que ella tenía problemas de salud y no podía hacer mucho por el negocio. Su vecina Nonomi, se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudar al pequeñito.

-¡Ya llegue!... Pero mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera de la cama?

-Lo siento Toramaru-chan- se disculpo con una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me hare cargo del restaurante y…

-¡Toramaru!- grito Endou, interrumpiendo y asustando a Toramaru, quien se volteo bruscamente.

-¿Qué paso?- balbuceo el chico.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste acerca de algo tan importante?- chillo el chico de la banda naranja en la cabeza.

-Ah…este…pues…mmm….bueno….

-¿Esto se tiene que entregar? ¡Yo lo hare!- dijo comenzando a correr hacia la puerta con el pedido en las manos, pero volvió a aparecer a los pocos segundos- Esto, eh... ¿Donde es que debo llevarlo?

-¡Senpai, nosotras también vamos a ayudar!- exclamo emocionada Haruna.

-Sí.

-Bueno, como se pondrán a jugar a la comidita yo me largo- una vez que la madre de Toramaru se fue a recostar, Kirai na se levanto bruscamente de la silla, con el único propósito de salir del lugar.

-¡Espera, tienes que quedarte a ayudarnos!- el de cabellos verdes se estaba amarrando un delantal para también poder ayudar.

-¡Onegai Hina-chan!- pidió Nonomi.

-Olvídalo, yo vine aquí para pedirte un favor, no para que tú me pidieras un favor a mí.

-Acaso…. ¿deseas esto?- pregunto con los ojos brillando, mostrando un papelito morado que tenia escrito un número telefónico.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosas.

-¿Cómo…como sé que no es un numero falso?

-Minato-kun, préstame tu teléfono por favor- pidió estirando su mano derecha para recibir el objeto, y después procedió a marcar los dígitos en el celular y poner la opción del altavoz.

"_Hola, estás hablando al celular de Hikaru Otomura, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, pero si dejas un mensaje te prometo que…"_

-¿Convencida?- inquirió cortando la llamada.

-B-bien, dámelo- acepto con los mofletes rojizos.

-Oh no, primero nos ayudaras y después te daré el numero.

-Pero…

-¡Ah no, es lo justo!

-Hmp, bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ah, que cansancio!- suspiro Endou caminando hacia el campamento.

-Fuimos de mucha ayuda para Toramaru-kun y Nonomi-san- comento Fuyukka.

-Hai- acepto la chica de gafas rojas.

-Fue divertido, conseguí los teléfonos de varias chicas lindas- susurro satisfecho el de ojos mostaza.

-Ahora entiendo porque Gushiken-san pidió estar atendiendo las mesas y mando a Hina-chan a la cocina a cortar vegetales- dijo Aki con una sonrisa entre cansada y divertida.

-Pero deben de admitir que fue una buena idea, si Hina hubiera tomado los pedidos sin duda habría sido muy grosera, no es de su naturaleza ser amable y linda con los desconocidos; en cambio yo soy súper sexy y guapo- alardeo con las manos en la nuca.

-Presumido- farfullo el peliblanco observando el local de comida con las luces apagadas. Bien, ahora entendía la situación de Toramaru, él porque a veces tenía que irse temprano de la practica y su razón para no quedarse con todos en el campamento, pero seguía sin captar lo que lo llevaba a no tirar a la portería.

-Goenji, no te atrases- pidió el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del nombrado.

-Me cayeron bien, enanos. Son unas grandes personas- alabo Minato colándose entre los dos muchachos menores y recargando sus brazos sobre sus hombros en señal de amistad- Aunque Hina tiene razón, son algo aburridos ¿verdad preciosa?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Yo no fui, yo no sé nada, a mi ni me metan!- saliendo de su burbuja de felicidad la rubia contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro de resignación, definitivamente había sido una mala idea darle el numero de Hikaru.

-Olvídalo.

La chica se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón el papelito morado que estaba algo arrugado, una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro y sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño rubor al volver a ver otra vez aquellos sagrados y amados dígitos.

-Hina-san…

-¡Hey, preciosa…!

-Hina-chan…

-¡Cuidado con el…

_¡PAFF!_

_¡AUCH!_

Demasiado tarde.

-…poste!

-¡D-duele!- lloriqueo la ojiverde sentada en el suelo, sobándose la frente por el golpe recibido- ¡Estúpido poste! ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo inútil que decidió poner ese estúpido poste en este lugar?!

-¡Ah, no tienes remedio, tonta!

-¡Cállate, baka!

-Yo no me estrelle contra un enorme y sumamente visible poste- se mofo Minato.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Estás bien Hina-chan?- pregunto preocupada Aki acercándose a ella.

-H-Hai.

-Quizá el golpe acabo con las pocas neuronas que te quedaban- siguió riéndose el mayor, agarrándose con fuerza el estomago.

-¡Cállate, o si no te golpeare hasta dejarte estéril!

El chico dejo de reír abruptamente, sabiendo que la rubia era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

-¿¡Y qué esperas para cargarme!?¿¡Acaso eres tan idiota para creer que me iré caminando!? ¡Que no vez que estoy lastimada!

Minato se acerco y se agacho de espaldas para que ella pudiera subirse y la cargara de caballito, a lo cual Hina no tardo en subirse, tirando del verdoso cabello como si se trataran de simples cuerdas.

-¡Arre, baka!- chillo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras el otro solo suspiraba resignado, caminando hacia el campamento donde estaban los demás enanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya casi era la una de la mañana y Kirai na no había logrado conciliar el sueño, e internamente dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, todos los pensamientos que tenía la llevaban a una persona que lograba hacer que sus mejillas ardieran y que el corazón se le acelerará: Hikaru Otomura.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

_-¡The Beatles!_

_-¡Que no, son mejor The Doors!_

_-¡Claro que no, The Beatles son lo máximo!_

_-¡Si, pero no superan a The Doors!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que si!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Sí!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Sí!_

_-¡The Doors son lo mejor y ya!_

_-¡Claro que no, si Mafalda dice que los Beatles son lo máximo es porque en verdad lo son, ella nunca miente!_

_Hasta ese punto de la absurda discusión fue donde las risas de los jovencitos explotaron e inundaron todo el comedor, dejando perplejas y algo confundidas a las niñas._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede nii-san?- pregunto Shinju con las cejas fruncidas._

_-¿Nani? ¿Por qué se ríen?- cuestiono Hina observando el ataque de risa que sufría su hermano y Hikaru-kun._

_L__a extraña situación que estaban viviendo había empezado así: habían prendido el radio mientras desayunaban su cereal con leche, y de pura casualidad sintonizaron una estación donde se estaba llevando a cabo un debate sobre quién era el mejor grupo musical, The Doors o The Beatles, como la discusión estaba subiendo de tono y no se podía entender nada, decidieron apagar el aparato. Pero el gusanito de la duda quedo implantando en las dos chiquillas, que de inmediato empezaron a discutir cual banda era mejor, la rubia apoyando a The Beatles y la de ojos grises a The Doors._

_-Shinju-chan, ¿Por qué siento que se están riendo de nosotras?_

_-Eso es porque en verdad se están burlando de nosotras Hina-chan._

_-Son…son tan…- empezó a tartamudear Shun._

_-…tontas- finalizo Hikaru la frase para continuar riendo._

_Aquello fue demasiado para soportarlo, ambas chiquillas enrojecieron del coraje y de la furia ante la estúpida risa que soltaban sus hermanos mayores, que callaron de inmediato cuando dos platos de plástico se estrellaron contra sus cabezas._

_-¡Son unos burlones insensibles!- estallo Hina, mostrando que detrás de aquella dulce faceta se encontraba un carácter de lo más explosivo y peligroso._

_-¡Cuando quieran disculparse por su horrible comportamiento suban a mi habitación, allí estaremos!- grito Shinju, agarrando del brazo a su compañera y jalándola para subir corriendo las escaleras._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Hina-chan, otto-san dice que él puede llevarnos a la playa a caminar un rato ¿quieres venir?_

_-Claro que si Shinju-chan._

_El atardecer se acercaba y las infantas no habían salido de la habitación de la peliazul, lo cual preocupaba y extrañaba a los padres de ambas, que no sabían de la pequeña discusión que se había llevado a cabo en la mañana._

_-¿Quieres que llevemos una sombrilla?_

_-No, así está bien, ya no hace mucho calor._

_Cuando salieron de la casa el cálido y salado viento les acaricio suavemente los rostros, logrando que el mal humor que se cargaban bajara un poco, decidieron hacer unas carreritas hasta la playa, las cuales gano la rubia con muy poca ventaja, ya que la chica originaria de Okinawa era sumamente aguerrida y muy buena con los deportes. _

_Una vez que la azulada agua toco los pies de las niñas, estas empezaron a jugar a aventarse el vital liquido y el adulto se sentó en la orilla a pescar relajadamente, no sin antes decirles a las pequeñuelas que no fueran muy lejos de donde él estaba. Ellas asintieron contentas y siguieron con el mismo juego hasta que algo capto la atención de la rubia._

_-¿Quién es ella?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién ella?_

_-Esa de ahí, la que esta con Hikaru-kun- señalo Hina a una muchacha de larga y ondulada cabellera naranja, poseedora de unos pequeños ojos marrones, su rostro no mostraba más que aburrimiento y apatía._

_-Ah, ella es una senpai de la escuela de mi hermano, creo que se llama Etsuko o Etsumi, la verdad no lo recuerdo._

_-¿No te cae bien? _

_-No, se me hace muy presumida._

_-¿Y a Hikaru-kun?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿A-a Hikaru-kun le c-cae bien-n?- pregunto temerosa, observando como el de ojos morados parecía hablar animadamente de un tema que no alcanzaba a oír, pero que al parecer no llamaba la atención de la chica mayor, ya que su expresión de fastidio no cambiaba._

_-Lamentablemente si, hasta creo que le gusta._

_Y solo bastaron esas simples palabras para que la realidad la golpeara con todas sus fuerzas y la sacara de su burbuja de felicidad de una manera realmente cruel._

_Porque no estaba en uno de esos cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban, en esos maravillosos mundos cualquiera se podía enamorar y sin importar nada más era mágicamente correspondida, pero ese no era su caso. _

_Ella solo era una chiquilla de apenas ocho años que se había enamorado tonta e ingenuamente de un adolescente que la trataba con amabilidad solo por que era la hija de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Que boba había sido al creer que lo hacia por el simple hecho de que se trataba de su persona, por el simple hecho de que quería ser lindo con ella para que pudiera gustarle. Y se sentía tan tonta por apenas darse cuenta._

_Por que jamás podría competir contra alguien así, es más, ni siquiera creía que él la tomara en cuenta. Esa era su realidad, su primer amor era meramente unilateral. Y dolía, dolía mucho ver la realidad._

"_El amor….es un asco"_

_-Hina-chan ¿Qué te sucede, porque estas llorando?_

_-N-no e-es nada, solo s-se me metió a-arena a los o-ojos- contesto sonriéndole._

**.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

Enterró con fuerza su cara en la almohada al recordar aquella sensación tan desagradable que sintió en aquel momento, la furia y el resentimiento corrían por sus venas, se levanto rápidamente para agarrar un paquete de galletas de su escritorio y aquel papelito morado, para después salir de su cuarto azotando la puerta sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que alguien pudiera despertar por el ruido producido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goenji se revolvió incomodo en su cama, para después abrir con pereza los ojos; algún idiota había azotado una puerta y lo había despertado, ya que para su mala suerte él era una de esas personas que tenían sueño ligero. Se levanto de su lecho y miro el reloj de su escritorio, donde los cuadrados numeritos marcaban _1:07 am. _Cansado se volvió a acostar, para solo dar vueltas como loco por varios minutos, ya que por harte de magia su sueño se había esfumado, maldijo entre dientes a aquel desdichado que había azotado la puerta y lo había despertado. Se levanto nuevamente de la cama para checar su reloj. _1:15 am._

-Bajaré a la cocina a tomar algo de leche tibia- pensó abriendo la puerta de su cuarto delicadamente, ya que no quería despertar a sus compañeros. Volteo a su derecha al oír un ruido, viendo únicamente una cabellera rubia desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Bueno, al menos ya se quien me despertó- medito bajando las escaleras.

Una vez que llego a la cocina se acerco al refrigerador para sacar un cartón de leche, el cual ya se encontraba abierto y con la cantidad exacta del líquido para llenar una taza a la perfección, mientras el microondas entibiaba la leche Shuuya aplastaba el cartón para que ocupara el menos espacio posible en la basura. Cuando se acerco al bote pudo ver un papelito morado que parecía haber sido quemado en su mayoría, con curiosidad saco los restos y lo observo cuidadosamente.

-Puedo jurar que este es el papel que le dio la chica del restaurante a Kirai na, ¿Por qué lo habrá quemado? Bah, eso es algo que no me interesa- especuló mientras metía todo a la basura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El esperado día del partido había llegado, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el azulado cielo e Inazuma Japón estaba reunido en la entrada del estadio, ansiosos y bastante emocionados por su próximo encuentro. Todos estaban preparados para entrar, pero la llegada inesperada de Nonomi con una gran caja azul los hizo detenerse.

-¿Quien es ella?- curioseo el pequeño Kogure.

-Es la vecina de Toramaru-kun- le respondió sencillamente Aki con una sonrisa.

-Es una chica linda- dijo el gran defensa con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Toramaru se acerco avergonzado a la chica.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto el chico nervioso.

-Es un partido importante, ¿no?,es por eso que prepare bentos para todo el equipo- contesto sonriendo.

Kabeyama, Midorikawa y Kogure se emocionaronal escuchar las palabras de la castaña.

-Coman los bentos, así podrán esforzarse al máximo para ganar el partido.

-¡Hai!- chillaron felices, haciendo sonreír dulcemente a Nonomi.

Para este partido, Tachimukai, Tobitaka, Fudou, Hijikata, Kurimatsu y Toramaru se quedarían de suplentes en la banca. Antes de iniciar el juego, Endou estrecho su mano con el capitán de Leones del Desierto, Björn Kaile, ya que así lo marcaba el reglamento.

El encuentro comienzo con la primera patada de Inazuma Japón, Fubuki le da el balón a Hiroto, quien empezó a avanzar velozmente por la cancha. Unos miembros del equipo contrario intentaron quitarle el esférico al pelirrojo, pero este se no los deja y avanza, decide darle un pase a Kidou, a quien intentan derribar golpeándolo con el hombro, pero el estratega lo golpea de vueltapara así poder sobrepasar al defensa, le cede la pelota a Goenji, que de inmediato es marcado por otros jugadores de Qatar, pero para librarse de ellos opta por devolverle el balón a Fubuki, quien aprovecha la situación e inteligentemente utiliza su tiro especial Wolf Legend.

El capitán de los de uniforme guinda y blanco intento detener el tiro con su pecho, pero no resulto, ya que por poco entra en la portería de no ser porque el portero golpea el balón con el puño, sacando la pelota de la cancha.

Inazuma Japónejecuta el reglamentario saque de esquina, y el encargado de ello seria Kazemaru. El muchacho lanzo el esférico muy alto, decepcionando a la mayoría, ya que creían que un tiro de ese tipo jamás entraría en la meta, pero el balón giro directo a la portería, sorprendiendo a la audiencia y tomando por sorpresa al portero, quien no pudo detener tan brillante jugada, marcando así el primer gol de la escuadra japonesa.

-Un tiro que hace un gran arco y cae en picada en la portería- hablo Megane mientras brillaban sus anteojos- Voy a llamarlo...

-Tiro en forma de Banana- completo Fuyukka, provocando que el chico se cayera de su asiento

-¡Ese es un buen nombre!- exclamo Haruna.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡Nombrar a las técnicas es mi trabajo!- chillo Megane con lagrimas en los ojos.

Qatar contraataco, pero Midorikawa se encargo de robarles el balón de una manera limpia y excepcional, dos jugadores lo bloquearon, por lo cual grito a Fubuki para que recibiera la pelota, iban a bloquear al originario de Hokkaido, pero este dejo pasar el esférico, siendo Hiroto quien recibe sin problema alguno el balón, el muchacho utiliza su Ryuusei Blade, pero en vez de dar un tiro a portería ejecuta otro pase con dirección a la única chica en la cancha, que patea la pelota con Shuriken desutorakuta, creando así una unión de técnicas que vence la defensa del portero.

Kiyama le sonríe a Hina por tan buena ejecución, pero ella solo desvió la mirada avergonzada, ignorando la felicitación del pelirrojo.

En la banca también celebraban el gol, pero el entrenador no lucia nada feliz, simplemente miraba hacia el cielo, preocupado por una razón que los chicos desconocían. El primer tiempo termino con el equipo de playeras azules teniendo una ventaja de dos goles.

Estando ya todos en la banca Megane se sorprendió que Qatar corriera tanto sin agotarse, en cambio a Inazuma Japón que estaban exhaustos, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¡Si seguimos así en el segundo tiempo no tendremos ningún problema!- grito Endou tratando de animar al equipo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, claro!- contesto Midorikawa con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que los otros apenas se estaban recuperando.

-Tenemos problemas- dijo Hina entregándole una nueva botella de agua a su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas? Vamos ganando- contraataco Tsunami secándose el sudor que le escurría por la frente

-¿Acaso eres tan tonto como para no notarlo?

-¿Notar que?

-Ella tiene razón- concedió el estratega de rastas, aceptando una toalla que le ofrecía su hermana.

-Puede que vayamos ganando, pero aquellos idiotas no parecen estar cansados en lo más mínimo, en cambio a la mayoría de nuestro equipo le falta poco para echar el hígado por la boca.

-¡Bah, que exagerada! ¡Ya verás como todo estará bien!

-Hmp, como quieran. Pero, luego no me digan que no se los advertí.

El segundo tiempo dio inicio y Qatar disidió cambio su formación de manera que tuvieran tres delanteros a la cabeza. Leones del Desierto comenzó su ataque, Kidou y Midorikawa intentaron detener al delantero, pero este los golpeo con su cuerpo, ya que al parecer los de piel morena se especializaban en el juego rudo, Hina y Kogure también intentaron pararlo, pero el delantero los paso lanzando la pelota hacia arriba. Zach, el delantero, tenía el camino libre, Kabeyama se interpuso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por lo cual el rival lanzo hacia la portería. Endou detuvo el tiro con su técnica Puño de la Justicia, Kazemaru lo ayudo lanzando el esférico fuera de la cancha. Mamoru estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que ese jugador había logrado avanzar al área de penalti y lanzar.

De pronto se escucho a alguien caer, cuando todos dirigieron su vista al punto donde se oyó el ruido pudieron apreciar a un Midorikawa tirado en el suelo respirando dificultosamente.

-Cambio de jugadores- anuncio el entrenador Kudou.

Hina corrió con todas su fuerzas a donde se encontraba su amigo, con la desesperación y el miedo pintadas en su facciones.

-¡Ryuu-chan!

-Midorikawa ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Yuuto acercándose con los demás siguiéndolo.

-L-lo l-lamento chicos, llegue a mi limite, perdón por darles problemas- contesto el peliverde sintiendo como todos sus músculos temblaban sin control.

-¡Ryuu-baka! ¡Por eso te dije que no te esforzaras tanto, pero tú nunca me haces caso! ¡Eres un idiota!

-Lo siento, Chibi-chan.

Tachimukai se encargo de llevarlo a la banca, mientras que Kurimatsu entraría al juego en el lugar del de ojos negros. Qatar lanza el balón y Kurimatsu se los roba rápidamente, avanzando a la portería contraria con el propósito de marcar otro gol, pero se dio cuenta de que Fubuki y Hiroto apenas podían seguirle el paso de lo cansados que estaban, con el resto del equipo sucedía lo mismo, o bueno, al menos la mayoría.

-¡Kurimatsu, pásame el balón!- grito furiosa Kirai na, con una aura oscura rodeándola, logrando que de esta forma sobrepasara a la defensa de una manera más sencilla.

-D-de esta forma da m-miedo, c-como cuando la despiertan y e-ella quiere seguir d-durmiendo- pensó el dientes de castor deteniéndose, con unas líneas azules de miedo en su frente- Es en estos momentos cuando me alegro de que este en mi equipo.

-Kunai no Ame- chillo la chica pateando el esférico, que fue detenido por la técnica del portero llamada Tormenta de Arena.

-¡Björn, ahí va el balón!- grito el portero lanzándole la pelota a su capitán.

-¡Han caído en la trampa, chicos es hora de la caza!- indico Kaile a su equipo.

El peliverde oscuro empezó a avanzar con una línea de ataque, dándole un pase a Zach, Hiroto intento detenerlo, pero este lo golpea con el hombro, pasándolo y sacándolo rudamente del camino, este mismo le da un pase a su compañero Majidi. Tsunami se disputa el esférico con Majido con la cabeza, pero el de Qatar le gana por mucho, ya que el surfista no estaba en su mejor condición. Endou intenta atrapar a Tsunami, para evitar su caída, pero en eso anotan gol empujando a Tsunami y a Endou con el balón dentro de la portería.

Hiroto y Tsunami estaban agotadísimos, por lo que el entrenador opto por cambiar la formación, ingreso a Tachimukai, quien jugaría en lugar del pelirrojo como centrocampista, y Tobitaka, quien jugaría por Tsunami como defensa central. Una vez hechos los cambios Fubuki comenzó a avanzar con el balón con una gran dificultad, un jugador del equipo contrario le hace una barrida que intenta esquivar, pero no puede evitarla, cayendo al suelo de inmediato, Kidou se acerca para recuperar la pelota, Goenji llama a Shirou para que siguiera jugando, y Yuuto le dio el balón a Fubuki, quien utiliza su Wolf Legend, pero el portero lo detiene con su Tormenta de Arena.

-¿Que te pareció eso?- cuestiono desafiante el guardameta.

-N-no puede ser- dijo el peliplateado antes de caer exhausto al suelo.

-¡Fubuki!- grito el portero castaño.

El llamado trió relámpago rodeo al peliplateado para ver si aun podía levantarse, pero este se encontraba realmente cansado, ya que él no podía soportar tan altas temperaturas, después de todo era originario de un lugar donde la nieve era lo más común.

-Todo su equipo se está cayendo a pedazos, aunque tengo que reconocer que duraron más de lo que esperábamos- dijo Kaile en tono medio burlón.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo Endou indignado.

-Vamos a aplastarlos como moscas, la victoria es nuestra- acoto Zach divertido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán soportar nuestros ataques?- continuo Björn.

-Ustedes son los que no deberían de confiarse- contraatacó la rubia con un gruñido.

-Lo mismo digo. Chicos, en el resto del partido asegúrense de cubrir muy bien a esta niña- indico Björn regresando a su posición.

-Cambio de jugadores, Utsunomia Toramaru entrara en lugar de Fubuki Shirou.

-¡Hai!- dijo el chico comenzando a calentar.

Cuando Fubuki salió de la cancha choco su mano con la de Toramaru, deseándole la suerte que él no había tenido.

El portero de Qatar hizo un saque desde su lugar, ejecutando un pase con dirección a Zach, al ver que Kidou lo iba a bloquear, decidió pasarle la pelota a Kaile, pero Toramaru lo intercepta en el momento preciso. El chico comienza a avanzar y pasa a dos defensas con gran habilidad. Al verse ante la portería le dio miedo de tirara y procedió a dar un pase hacia atrás para Shuuya, ese error les costo que les robaran el balón.

Leones del Desierto contraataca, Kogure y Kabeyama intenta detener a uno de los delanteros, pero no pueden seguirle el paso ya que también se encuentran bastante agotados, por lo que Tachimukai se encargo de quitarle el balón con una limpia barrida, entregándoselo a Kazemaru quien comienza a avanzar, le da un pase a el estratega de rastas, pero lo bloquean, por suerte Toramaru consigue la pelota. El menor tenía la oportunidad perfecta de marcar un punto más par el equipo nipón, ya que el portero no esperaba que Utsunomia recibiera el balón, pero se arrepintió en el último minuto y le dio un pase a Goenji. El pelos de punta se enfado por la acción del de ojos verde oscuro, pero de todas formas intento anotar un gol con su Bakunetsu Storm. Sin embargo, no logra anotar, ya que portero lo detiene con su Tormenta de Arena.

-¡Toramaru! ¿Por qué no lanzaste?- interrogo Goenji, sorprendiendo y asustando al muchachito.

-Pensé que usted tendría una mayor probabilidad de anotar si tiraba- respondió seguro de sus palabras.

-Tuviste una clara oportunidad para tirar ¿porque no tomas la decisión de anotar tu mismo?- cuestiono el delantero estrella.

-No puedo ser el único que se luzca.- se excuso.

-¿Que quieres decir, Toramaru?

No pudieron continuar con su plática ya que el portero de Qatar le da el balón a Zach, quien comienza a avanzar ferozmente. La madre de Toramaru que se encontraba en las gradas junto a Hibiki, se preguntaba por la extraña actitud de su hijo, ya que a pesar de que estaba con Goenji, la persona que mas admiraba, no lucia muy feliz. El dueño del restaurante de fideos, le explico que no era por eso, si no su hijo había desarrollado una especie de trauma al anotar goles. Cuando era pequeño, el era quien anotaba todos los goles en su equipo, pero sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a cansarse de que siempre el era el que se lucia, por eso Toramaru comenzó a hacer pases, en vez de lanzar a la portería, dejando que sus compañeros fueran los que se tuvieran la gloria y la atención del público.

Quedaba poco tiempo para el final del partido e Inazuma Japón iba a la cabeza por un solo gol. Tachimukai intento detener a Zach, pero este lo empujo y le dio un pase a Kaile, quien realiza su técnica especial Mirage Shoot, afortunadamente Endou logra detenerlo con su Puño de la Justicia. Pero a Qatar se le otorga un saque de esquina, ellos lanzan a la portería y Mamoru avanza para detener el disparo, pero el tiro tenia efecto y gira hacia arriba, Zach realiza un cabezaso, anotando un gol y empatando el marcador.

-¡Maldición!- grito Endou golpeando el suelo con su puño, frustrado.

El partido se reanuda y Toramaru le da el esférico a Goenji, quien comienza a avanzar seguido por el resto del equipo, pero los movimientos de todos comenzaban a verse más pesados y forzados.

-Si el partido se va a tiempo extra, los muchachos no aguantaran- dictamino preocupado Megane. Los que estaban en la banca se giraron a verlo, tenía razón, los chicos no aguantarían en esas condiciones.

Toramaru recibe la bola y avanza a la portería contraria, cuando estuvo en frente de ella, le dio el balón a Goenji, quien perdiendo la paciencia, patea la pelota con fuerza en dirección a su compañero de equipo, golpeando al chico en el hombro y causando que este callera de sentón al pasto.

-¿Por que hizo eso Goenji-san?

-¿Por qué demonios estas jugando de esta manera?- respondió mordaz el delantero sin hacerle caso a la pregunta del menor.

Toramaru avergonzado y sin querer decir la verdad desvió la mirada.

-¡Al partido le queda muy poco tiempo, y necesitamos jugar lo mejor posible!-

-¡Estoy esforzando al máximo!- se excuso Utsunomia- ¡Es mejor si yo ayudo a los demás para que metas goles! De esa manera, no voy a estar robando la atención del público y los demás podrán divertirse. Es la única manera de disfrutar el futbol en equipo.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Acaso crees que necesitamos esa estúpida e innecesaria compasión?!- estallo la rubia, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa rudamente.

-P-pero…

-¡Mierda, se supone que estamos en el mismo equipo! ¡Tu forma de pensar me da asco!

-¡Kirai na tiene razón!- bufo furioso Goenji, perdiendo la paciencia que su carácter le permitía, causando el susto del de cabello negro- Esa clase se futbol no es divertido en lo absoluto. Mira - dijo señalando a sus camaradas de Inazuma Japón- Tus compañeros son los jugadores mas fuertes de todo Japón. Y...- continuo señalando a su oponente- …estamos luchando contra los mejores del mundo. Estamos aquí para luchar en equipo y ganar ¡nunca olvides eso!

-Así es, Toramaru- apoyo Endou, sorprendiendo al chico- Todos vamos hacia la victoria con todo lo que tenemos. O si no, no vamos a ganar. ¡Debes de tener mas fe en tus compañeros de equipo! ¡Ellos siempre buscaran la forma de alcanzarte, o incluso de superarte, eso nos hace un equipo más fuerte y unido!

-Compañeros de equipo...- murmuro confundido Toramaru.

-¡Eso es!- dijo su capitán, quien apoyo su mano en el hombro del menor en señal de amistad- ¡Pon todos tus sentimientos y fuerzas para jugar futbol! ¡Lo haremos todos en equipo!

-Capitán...- susurro el chico con una sonrisa pintada en los delgados labios.

-Toramaru, nadie de este equipo es débil, somos capaces de seguir el ritmo de tu juego- hablo Kidou.

-Vamos, Toramaru- incito Endou a que Toramaru se pusiera de pie, lo cual hizo.

-¿Esto realmente esta bien?- curioseo el muchachito- ¿Realmente puedo jugar con todo mi potencial?- sonrió infantilmente.

-Prueba y sorpréndenos, Toramaru- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Hai!

-¡Pero te advierto que si nos decepcionas te daré la paliza de tu vida!- amenazo Hina acomodándose arrogante su largo cabello, marchándose con paso firme a su posición.

-Creo…creo que es su forma de decirte que te apoya- tranquilizo Endou con una sonrisita nerviosa.

El partido se reanudo y Zach comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería de Inazuma Japón a gran velocidad, Tobitaka se dirige a cubrirlo y este al sentirse presionado le da un pase a Kaile. Sin embargo, Kazemaru se encarga de interceptar el pase y darle el balón a Kidou, quien luego realiza un movimiento para cederle la pelota a Toramaru, el chico paso a través de tres defensas del equipo contrario con suma facilidad.

-Al fin saco a flote todo su potencial- pensó el entrenador satisfecho.

Kudou explico a los anonados de la banca que Toramaru tenia una habilidad única e inigualable de siempre mantener el equilibrio, incluso cuando estaba cayendo, producto de todas las entregas de comida a domicilio que tenia que hacer con suma rapidez.

Utsunomia al verse bloqueado le dio un pase al defensa peliazul, quien corre para alcanzar el esférico y devolvérselo. El chiquillo se encontraba en frente de la portería, y con todas sus fuerzas realizo su técnica especial llamada Tiger Drive, el guardameta intento detener el tiro con Tormenta de Arena, pero no logro su objetivo y el disparo entro a la red sin mayor problema.

Los integrantes de Inazuma Japón estaban impresionados por la habilidad del chico y la fuerza de su tiro. El partido finalmente termino, con una luchada y ansiada victoria para los japoneses, que aliviados celebraron el peleado marcador. Definitivamente los Leones del Desierto no habían sido un oponente fácil.

Cerca de la portería de los de playera azul brillante Mamoru Endou felicito a Tobitaka por su buena defensa mostrada en el partido, pero este lo ignoro y fingió que no sabia de lo que hablaba el entusiasta castaño.

-¡Nuestro equipo... gano...!- farfullo un feliz Toramaru.

-¿Esa es tu máxima capacidad?- pregunto Goenji por detrás de él- Aun te tomara algo de tiempo para alcanzar el nivel de todos nosotros, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más.

-Te equivocas sempai, aun no he jugado con toda mi capacidad - dijo el chico asombrando a los que escuchaban la pequeña conversación.

-Presumido- acoto el peliblanco.

-¡Bueno, también vamos a ganar el próximo partido!- dijo el de cabellos azabaches levantando los brazos al cielo, dándoles la espalda- Después de todo no podemos perder las preliminares de Asia.

Goenji y Kidou se miraron cómplices.

-¿Soy yo o su personalidad cambio?- cuestiono el de googles.

-Así esta bien, me gusta de esta manera- opino Endou apareciendo en medio de sus dos mejores amigos y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Pero, ¿como es que alguien como el no jugo en el Torneo Futbol Frontera?- murmuro confundido Heigoro.

-No pude participar- respondió Toramaru volteando a verlos.

-¿Por que?- pregunto el capitán aun en medio de sus queridos compañeros.

-Bueno... es que soy un estudiante de sexto grado en la escuela primaria- contesto Toramaru con u pequeñísimo sonrojo.

-¿Sexto grado?- repitieron sorprendidos los jugadores de Inazuma Japón que estaban en la cancha, puesto que todos ya se encontraban en la secundaria.

-Ya veo. Así que era por eso- dijo Megane.

-¿Que quieres decir?- interrogo Aki.

-El Torneo Futbol Frontera es solo para estudiantes de secundaria, pero en el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional las diferencias culturales y sociales de los distintos países que participan permiten que las reglas cambien un poco, permitiendo a los menores de quince años o a las chicas participar, aunque esto último es el cambio mas reciente- aclaro Megane.

-Por eso no había ninguna información sobre Toramaru-kun en la base de datos- musito Haruna.

-¡Yo iba a decir eso!- lloriqueo Megane haciendo berrinche.

-Demo… si Hina-san esta en secundaria ¿Por qué no hay información de ella en la base de datos?- pregunto tímidamente Tachimukai.

-Eso es por que cuando se llevo a cabo el torneo yo estaba fuera de Japón- contesto la de ojos verdes metiéndose a la plática.

-¿Fuera de país? ¿En donde?

-Creo que en Egipto… ¿o era en Inglaterra?...no, creo que en Grecia… pffff, la verdad no lo recuerdo.

-¿En verdad estas en la escuela primaria?- cuestiono Shuuya a Toramaru sin poder creer en sus palabras.

-Si se lo toma a la ligera, le voy a robar el puesto de goleador antes de que se de cuenta. Algún día seré mucho mejor que usted, Goenji-san.

El de ojos marrón oscuro solo sonrió.

-Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo en quien confiar, Goenji- noto Endou.

-Sí, eso es seguro- respondió el delantero.

Toramaru saco la lengua con una gran sonrisa.

Sin que nadie se diera cuanta Hina se fue a los vestidores con el propósito de cambiarse primero que los demás, pero sobre todo para alejarse del efusivo y molesto festejo que sus compañeros hacían.

-Chibi-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

-Ryuu-chan ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, no fue nada grave solo vine aquí para descansar mejor y no molestar a los demás.

Sin ningún miramiento y de la nada Kirai na le soltó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de su amigo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso?! ¡Duele!

-Ese fue por ser un idiota y no escuchar mis indicaciones.

Otro golpe con la misma fuerza y en el mismo lugar.

-¡Auch!

-Ese por preocuparme.

Un golpe más.

-Y ese…por que…te quiero- susurro con los mofletes coloreados, abrazándolo fuertemente- No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa…me asustaste….y mucho.

-Lo-lo siento- se disculpo correspondiéndole el abrazo y acariciando su larga y sedosa cabellera con ternura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

********Adelanto*******

-¿Técnicas especiales en equipo?- pregunto confundida Kirai na.

-Si, ¿recuerdas el tiro en conjunto que hiciste con Hiroto? Me gustaría que juntos perfeccionaran ese ataque- respondo el estratega de rastas.

-Y yo lamento decirte que no trabajaré con nadie más que no sea Ryuu-chan- contesto mordaz la rubia, recordando lo deprimido y preocupado que había lucido su amigo la noche anterior, cuando lo vio practicando a escondidas.

-Chibi-chan, por favor acepta, no seas necia.

-No pienso cambiar mi respuesta.

Que problemática, necia y testaruda era esa chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oso-nii, ¡enséñame a jugar futbol!- exigió la chiquilla con entusiasmo.

-Bien, pero te advierto que no será fácil- acepto resignado el pelinegro.

-¡No me importa! ¡Daré lo mejor de mi, ya verás que algún día seré la mejor portera del mundo, y podre detener uno de tus asombrosos tiros!- chillo feliz, causando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del mayor.

-Eres muy ruidosa- se quejo un pequeño peliblanco de ojos azules.

-¡Fuu-chan, trabajemos en equipo para poder aprender futbol!- pidió emocionada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y a mi por que no me pides lo mismo Chibi-chan?- pregunto enfurruñado un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

-¡Por supuesto que tu también tienes que estar Haru-kun, jamás me olvidaría de alguien como tu! ¡Mientras más gente sea, más divertido será!

-¡Les demostraré que las niñas podemos jugar mejor que los niños!- grito otra pequeña de cabellera azulada con dos mechones blancos al frente, enmarcando su redonda cara.

-¡Yo te apoyaré Rei-chan!- dijo la rubia, aplaudiendo ante la idea de su compañera.

-¡No sean tontas, eso no es posible! ¡Los niños somos mejores!- contrataco un peliverde de ojos negros.

-¡Las niñas son mejores!- chillaron a coro las pequeñuelas.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

El de ojos naranjas suspiro cansado, de alguna extraña manera había quedado enredado con cinco enanos escandalosos que peleaban a cada rato por cualquier tontería, y lo peor del asunto es que les había prometido enseñarles a jugar futbol, a pesar de que tampoco sabia mucho.

Bueno, nadie dijo que ser el hermano mayor era fácil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_21 de septiembre de 2012. 1:57 am._

¡Hola mundo! ¡He vuelto! ¡He resucitado de las tinieblas solo para traerles este capitulo!

Antes que nada, UNA GRANDISIMA DISCULPA por no haber publicado antes, pero debo decir que mi vida se ha complicado un poco, digamos que las cosas no salieron como yo quería. No tengo una excusa lo suficientemente valida como para justificar mi ausencia, digamos que el karma me odia y junto varias cosas para joderme la vida.

Este capitulo lo había subido hace varios días, pero lo borre como media hora después por que realmente odie como quedo, por lo que volví a editar todo, y como dije anteriormente, el karma me odia, ya que un virus se le metió a mi memoria y perdí mi preciado proyecto de física, por lo que tuve que dejar de reescribir el capitulo y concentrarme en la energía eólica y todo lo que conlleva, y para finalizar con broche de oro perdí un dibujo en el que realmente me esforcé, que quería utilizar como portada para el fic.

Quizá esto no tenga que ver nada con ustedes, pero realmente me sirve desahogarme aunque sea un poco.

En fin.

**Giyuki Keitsu: **¡Hola! Espero que te hayas quedado en la opción que quería de tu examen de COMIPEMS, yo me quede en mi primea opción, pero en la tarde, lo que jodio un poco mis planes, pero no importa, vayamos con el fic. Creo que Fudou ya no entrará a la competencia de galanes para Hina, siento que sus caracteres son demasiado parecidos y chocarían demasiado….o serian una pareja muy peligrosa y tenebrosa….lo que solo nos deja a Kidou y Goenji ¿tu a quien le vas? Y respecto al secreto de Hina, aun falta un buuuuuen rato para que se sepa, pero te aseguro que te sorprenderás (eso espero) :D Pffff…..¡ojala que te haya gustado este cap!

**Josuke Mina: **¡Arigatou por tu comentario! Seee….Hina es una chica ruda que no duda en golpear a quien se cruce en su camino xD. Una disculpa por el retraso, espero que en verdad te guste este capitulo.

**Aika Kuso: **Seré sincera, me queme las neuronas tratando de pensar un apodo de pandilla que sonara genial, intimidante y misterioso, y de eso surgió "La Brillante Mariposa Oscura", es un alivio que te haya agradado, y respecto al retraso del review no hay problema, ¡yo tardo mucho más en actualizar! xD

Pfff…..muchas notas…..solo me falto decir que agregue un pequeño adelanto como compensación por el retraso…..en verdad lo siento.

_¿Review?_


	6. Especial: Navidad y Molestos Regalos

**Disclaimer: La serie de Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, yo solo me divierto escribiendo las locuras que salen de mi retorcida mente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para mi abuelo, que me enseño tantas cosas sin decirme muchas palabras. Te extrañamos tanto mi querido viejito, esta navidad no fue lo mismo sin ti._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Especial: Navidad y Molestos Regalos**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_El mejor regalo de navidad es aquel que nunca vez venir"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Odiaba los días festivos, en especial aquellos en los que las familias se reunían a pasar momentos juntos. Le recordaban que estaba sola, era como si le restregaran en la cara su jodida soledad y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Por eso cuando Haruna propuso hacer una pequeña cena y un intercambio de regalos para celebrar la Navidad no pudo evitar que una mueca de desagrado se formara en su rostro.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea!- chillo Endou emocionado, levantando el tenedor con el cual estaba comiendo.

Todos los miembros de Inazuma Japón habían llegado al acuerdo de pasar juntos la festividad, ya que unos no podían ir a sus casas por que les quedaban demasiado lejos, así que los que vivían en la zona o cerca se solidarizaron y aportaron la idea de celebrar juntos en el campamento.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero- pensó Hina rodando los ojos, pero sin soltar ni una palabra.

-¿Todos están de acuerdo?- pregunto Aki, recibiendo una respuesta positiva.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieren comer para la cena?- cuestiono la otra manager.

-¡Soba!

-¡Pavo!

-¡Helado!

-¡Ramen!

-¡Taiyaki!

-¡Pastel!

La lluvia de opciones fue aportada por los más conocedores de comida, que tenían una brillante imagen mental de lo que podía ser la cena (léase como Kabeyama, Midorikawa, Kurimatsu, Hijikata y Kogure)

-Esperen aquí, iré por unas hojas de papel para organizar el intercambio- hablo Haruna dando saltitos de felicidad antes de salir del comedor.

Kirai na volvió a rodar los ojos denotando un mayor fastidio, se encontraba en una mesa sentada sola pues Ryuuji se encontraba con Kino dando ideas de la comida.

-Se nota que eres el alma de este lugar- la voz burlona de Aika la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué jodidos haces aquí? Es más ¿Cómo entraste?- sin inmutarse la invito con la mirada a sentarse en la silla de enfrente.

-La puerta estaba abierta y pasaba por aquí- contesto alzando los hombros.

-Tradúzcase como que estabas aburrida y querías ver al idiota de Tobitaka.

La pelinegra sonrió para luego agregar:

-¿Qué piensas hacer en navidad? Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.

-Los tontos estos quieren que celebremos juntos.

-¿¡Enserio?! ¡Yo también quiero estar con ustedes!

-Sera aburrido, no te gustara.

-Claro que no, me va a encantar.

-Pregúntale a los demás si te dejan venir- expreso la rubia como última opción, pues no quería a su amiga revoloteando alrededor del ex pandillero, le resultaba asqueroso el solo imaginárselo.

-Vale- acepto como una niña chiquita.

-¡Chicos, acérquense todos para que agarren un papelito para el intercambio!- grito la manager de anteojos agitando una bolsita llena con muchos papelitos.

-Un momento por favor- rápidamente Aika se acercó a Haruna y le quito la bolsa- ¿Me permiten participar?- cuestiono con voz dulce y postura de niña buena.

-Y…mmm… ¿Quién es ella?- se oyó entre la multitud, a lo que Hina no pudo evitar soltar una risa que dejo de piedra a la de ojos castaños.

-¡Oh, ya te recuerdo! Tú eres Yukiko Itsumi, la chica que nos ayudo a conseguir la información sobre los equipos del torneo, además también nos dijiste que eras amiga de Hina-san- informo Megane acomodándose sus anteojos.

-Sí, algo así, pero mi verdadero nombre es Aika Kuso, perdón por mentirles en ese momento.

-No hay problema, tú nos ayudaste mucho en aquella ocasión, por supuesto que puedes participar- accedió Haruna con una sonrisa para luego escribir el nombre de la muchacha en un papel y echarlo a la bolsa.

-Entre más gente sea mucho mejor- añadió Endou con su típica sonrisa que fue contestada con otra triunfal de Aika.

La pelinegra revolvió enérgicamente los papeles y paso con cada miembro del equipo a acercarles la bolsa para que tomaran uno.

-¿Ya todos tienen un papelito?

-Haaai

-La única regla es que nadie puede saber quién es la persona a las que les toco darle un regalo, ¡así será más divertido!- balbuceo Otonashi.

-Y….mmm… ¿si no sabemos que regalar?- cuestiono tímidamente Kabeyama después de leer el nombre del papel que había tomado.

-Usen su imaginación, además esto nos ayudara a fortalecer lazos y a saber cuánto conocemos a nuestros compañeros- contesto Aki con dulzura.

Hina no quiso escuchar nada mas acerca del asunto, así que se retiro a su habitación, ignorando los lloriqueos de su amiga que al parecer no le había tocado la persona que ella quería. A mitad de las escaleras recordó que ella no había visto su papelito y con suavidad lo abrió, solo para que su rostro se ensombreciera.

-Kami-sama ¿¡porque me odias?!- pensó mientras su aura asesina crecía.

Y es que en aquel endemoniado trozo de papel venia escrito el nombre de la persona que mas detestaba en ese jodido campamento.

_Seiya Tobitaka_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En el instituto Shuuya Goenji era considerado atractivo por la mayoría de la población femenina, y es que por alguna extraña razón a las chicas les atraía aquella postura madura, calmada, y hasta cierto punto desinteresada que el delantero emitía. Lo que ellas no sospechaban es que el peliblanco no estaba enterado del pequeño club de admiradoras que tenia, porque a él nunca le había interesado nada relacionado con chicas; y es por eso que en estos momentos se encontraba batallando para imaginar un buen regalo de navidad, pues le había tocado una niña, pero no cualquier muchacha, si no una muy problemática e impredecible: Hina Kirai na.

-Quizá le guste algo de allí- pensó al pasar cerca de una tienda pintada de rosa, con un montón de artículos desconocidos para él- No pierdo nada si entro.

Había salido a la calle a buscar el regalo perfecto, y ya llevaba más de media hora deambulando por toda la ciudad sin que hubiera podido encontrar algo de su agrado.

En la entrada del local había una gran letrero en el que se leía "_Mundo Rosa: El Lugar Perfecto Para Chicas", _aquel lugar le causo escalofríos con solo leer el nombre, pero se armo de valor y entro con paso firme.

Por dentro era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba: labiales, perfumes, ropa de diferentes colores y tallas, lámparas, diarios, figuritas decorativas, posters del actor de moda y un montón de cosas cuyos nombres desconocía.

Sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, aquello era el verdadero infierno con tanta gente (mujeres principalmente) caminando en el local, por lo que decidió irse a la parte más desolada de la tienda, donde se llevo una sorpresa pues se encontró a Fubuki, Kabeyama, Tachimukai y a Midorikawa husmeando en los estantes de color rosa chillón.

-¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola Goenji-san- saludo el grandote con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu también vienes a buscar el regalo para el intercambio?- pregunto el peliblanco a lo que Shuuya respondió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-Esto es muy difícil- suspiro cansado el portero- A pesar de que ya he visto varias cosas ninguna me parece la adecuada.

A Goenji nunca se le paso por la cabeza de que sus compañeros tuvieran la misma problemática que él.

-Bien, para empezar ¿Qué es lo que les gusta a las chicas?- harto de la situación Midorikawa trato de hacerse una idea clara de que podrían regalar.

Un silencio abrumador los invadió, ninguno sabía.

-Mmm…las cosas rosas- dudo Kabeyama.

-¿Las joyas brillantes?- tanteo Fubuki.

-¿Cosas…abrazables…..como… peluches?- titubeo el otro delantero.

-Esto es difícil- volvió a repetir Tachimukai a lo cual todos soltaron suspiros de cansancio dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con Yuuki.

-Esperen un momento- hablo Ryuuji- ¿Por qué estamos nosotros cinco en este lugar?

-Porque hay cinco chicas en el intercambio- contesto Shirou con algo de obviedad.

-Sí, pero a uno de ustedes les toco Hina-chan y si es así le aconsejo a esa persona que se vaya, porque no encontrará aquí nada que le guste.

Shuuya soltó otro suspiro, de nada le servía ocultar quien era la persona a la que le debía de dar un regalo, mejor preguntaba cuales podían ser las opciones, ya que tenía enfrente al mejor amigo de la rubia.

-¿Qué me aconsejas que le dé?- cuestiono con cansancio.

-Dulces, le encantan- respondió sencillamente.

-Pero…no creo que sea la mejor opción- interrumpió el albino.

-¿Por qué?- Goenji se sentía algo tonto ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?, todo el mundo sabía que la de ojos verdes amaba las galletas y los dulces.

-Aki-chan ha batallado mucho con Hina-chan para que mejore su alimentación y si le regalas una caja de dulces provocaras que los progresos que Aki-chan ha hecho no sirvan de nada.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado- reafirmo el peliverde.

-Eso me deja como en el principio- bufo el de ojos castaño oscuro.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas de este lugar, dudo mucho que encuentres algo del agrado de Chibi-chan aquí- sugirió Midorikawa.

Shuuya asintió de acuerdo con las palabras del ex-alíen y se giró para retirarse del local, pero lo detuvo la divertida voz del ojinegro.

-Oye, suerte con tu búsqueda. Chibi-chan me dijo que si no le gusta su regalo es capaz de estrellarlo en la cara de quien se lo dio.

_¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué las chicas son tan problemáticas?!_

-No debiste de decirle eso- dijo Fubuki una vez que el delantero se fue del lugar.

-Un poquito de presión no le hace daño- minimizo su compañero.

-¡Oigan, encontramos algo interesante por acá!- llamo Kabeyama desde un cuartito en donde se podía ver un cartel negro con rosa en el que se leía: _"Zona de chicas rudas"_

-Ven Fubuki, quizá ahí encontremos el regalo perfecto.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Podría regalarle una caja de arena para gato, aunque no sé si tenga un gato; bueno, ultimadamente eso no me importa. O mejor le doy una caja de chicles, pero de esos chicles de broma que saben a ajo. Si, definitivamente me agrada esa idea- satisfecha con sus pensamientos Hina se revolvía cómodamente en la cama de su dormitorio, hasta alguien toco la puerta, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Mmm…nop- respondió reconociendo la voz de Aika.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de una pelinegra que de inmediato se aventó a la cama de su amiga.

-Que maleducada- señalo la rubia con burla.

-No me molestes- contesto la de orbes castaños con voz cansada.

-¿Acaso alguien está triste porque en el intercambio no le toco Tobitaka-baka?

-No te burles, tonta- gruño fastidiada.

-Yo sé quién tiene su papelito- canturreo con sorna.

-No me importa- respondió fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Enserio? Y yo que pensaba proponerte que cambiáramos papelitos- hablo con falso lamento.

-¿T-tú lo t-tienes?- pregunto alzando la cara de la colcha, mordiéndose el labio inferior dudosa.

-Sip

-¿Me lo cambias?

-¿Y yo que recibo?

Aika gruño enojada y fastidiada.

-Tch, ya sabía yo que me pedirías algo a cambio.

-Nada en esta vida es gratis querida Aika-chan- se burlo, demostrando que disfrutaba de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No lo sé, ya luego se me ocurrirá.

-Está bien, te debo un favor.

Los hermosos ojos marrones de la de cabello negro resplandecieron con fuerza al ver el papel que la rubia le ofrecía, el cual tomo de inmediato, dándole a cambio el suyo.

-Me voy, tengo que conseguir un regalo para Seiya-kun- la joven Kuso se paró de un salto de la cama y se fue a prisa de la habitación, no fuera que su amiga se arrepintiera del trato que habían hecho.

Cuando Hina desdoblo su nuevo papelito solo pudo pensar:

_¡Aika, quiero de vuelta mi otro papelito!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Con una mezcla de cansancio y fastidio Shuuya exhalo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y se recostó en su cama. Había pasado todo el santo día buscando un regalo adecuado para Kirai na y no consiguió nada, ya que a cada objeto le encontraba un defecto.

Primero había visto un estuche de maquillaje, pero al momento de tomarlo paso por su mente la imagen de la rubia recibiéndolo y estampándoselo en el rostro, causando que se le lastimara la cara por todos los cosméticos.

-A alguien como ella de seguro no le agradan ese tipo de cosas.

Lo segundo había sido unas zapatillas, pero al momento de tomarlas paso por su menta la imagen de la rubia recibiéndolas y pegándole con el tacón en la cabeza hasta que a él le salía un enorme chichón.

-A alguien como ella de seguro no le agradan ese tipo de cosas- volvió a pensar.

Y así, con cada cosa que veía como factibles regalos su imaginación lo traicionaba llevándolo al mismo lugar, una rubia enojada lanzándole cosas y el lastimado. Lo peor de todo es que el tiempo se le acababa, pues el intercambio era la noche siguiente.

_Maldición, tengo problemas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Eso se ve delicioso!- canturreo Midorikawa al ver parte de la cena acomodada en el comedor.

-¡Aun no agarres nada, espera a que los demás lleguen!- reprendió Aki con voz maternal.

El ambiente que se respiraba en el campamento de Inazuma Japón era espectacular, todos andaban de muy buen humor, incluso Fudou se había abstenido de mandar miradas matadoras y de molestar a Kidou, el cual últimamente parecía haberse convertido en su hobbie.

En la tarde, unos habían ayudado a decorar la estancia con moños y demás adornos navideños, mientras que otros con un mayor talento culinario se metieron a la cocina para colaborar con la preparación de los alimentos que ingerirían mas tarde.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?- pregunto Mamoru sosteniendo una caja en sus manos.

-Sii- le respondieron a coro.

-Bien, pues empecemos el intercambio- la organizadora de dicho evento parecía bastante complacida- ¿Les parece que de una vez se abran los regalos? Digo, después de recibirlos.

-Hai.

-Bien, pues…que empiece el capitán- dijo Haruna.

-Está bien- acepto el castaño- A mi me toco regalarle a Kurimatsu.

Endou se acerco a donde estaba el dientes de castor y le entrego una bonita caja azul.

-Feliz Navidad, Kurimatsu- hablo Endou con su típica sonrisa, para después darle un abrazo amistoso, por lo que no faltaron los aplausos. Todos estaban realmente emocionados.

-Muchas gracias, capitán.

-¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra!- gritaron los mas bulleros del equipo, animando aun más el ambiente.

Kurimatsu obedeció para encontrarse en la cajita unos discos de videojuegos.

-De verdad capitán, muchas gracias- lloriqueo el defensa- Bien, pues a mí me toco regalarle a Hijikata.

El joven musculoso se acerco a recibir su presente, repitiendo el ritual anterior.

-¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra!

-Gracias Kurimatsu- pronuncio Hijikata al ver que en la bolsa había una cámara fotográfica y una nota que decía:

"_Espero que la utilices para tomarles muchas fotos a tus queridos hermanos. ¡Feliz Navidad!"_

-Bueno, pues a mí me toco regalarle a Kabeyama- el defensa se veía algo decepcionado, pues el de Okinawa se le acerco con un sobre muy pequeño- Feliz Navidad.

Recibiendo el regalo y sin pronunciar ni una palabra procedió a abrir el sobre, solo para que después sus ojos se desorbitaran de la impresión y empezara a abrazar fuertemente al otro defensa.

-¡Es un pase de entrada gratis por un año al restaurant Hoshimaru!- grito una vez que su ataque de felicidad paso- ¡Arigatou Hijikata-kun! Fuyukka-san, mi regalo es para usted.

Y una vez más el ritual se repitió. La pelilila al abrir la caja de tamaño mediano vio unos brillantes aretes y un dije con forma de copo de nieve.

-¡Son preciosos Kabeyama-kun, Arigatou! Bueno, mi regalo es para Fudou-kun.

Akio lucio un poco sorprendido, para luego acercarse a la ojiazul que le dio su nueva patineta. Ese era uno de los regalos que eran obvios que objeto eran, ya que solo venia cubierto con papel decorativo.

-Hmp, gracias. Kidou-kun, feliz navidad.

Aquella era una escena bastante graciosa de ver, los rostros del de rastas y el del mohicano eran todo un poema, ya que sus compañeros no les dejaron pasar por alto el ritual del abrazo y la apertura del regalo, que resulto ser un set de limpieza y reparación para googles.

-G-gracias Fudou. Bueno, mi regalo es para Tachimukai- aun un poco aturdido el estratega llamo al pequeño portero, para entregarle un bulto forrado con papel rojo que resulto ser un par de guantes autografiados por el famoso portero ruso Rinat Dasaev.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Kidou-san!- los ojos azules de Yuuki brillaban felices, y es que no era para menos, había recibido un autógrafo del que fue nombrado el mejor guardameta del mundo- Mi regalo es para Haruna-chan.

La chica corrió a recibir aquel enorme oso de felpa, adornado únicamente por un moño rojo en el cuello y un gorrito verde.

-¡Arigatou Tachimukai-kun!- canturreo feliz la peliazul- Bueno, ¡Feliz navidad Kogure-kun!- dijo llamando al otro peliazul.

-¿Eh? G-gracias- hablo al recibir su presente.

Los que observaban pudieron asegurar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la chica lo abrazo, pero el color de sus mofletes se acentuó aun mas al ver que en la bolsa había una linda mochila con estampado de ranitas.

-Este…bueno…mi regalo es para Fubuki.

El peliblanco agarro con facilidad sus nuevos esquíes y después de agradecerle a su pequeño compañero procedió a dar su regalo.

-Bueno, para mi buscar este regalo fue muy difícil, pero espero que le guste a Aika-chan.

La pelinegra se acerco feliz a tomar el adorno con forma de una motocicleta de cristal.

-Muchas gracias Fubuki-kun, estaría mucho mejor que fuera una de verdad, pero no importa, está en verdad me encanta- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, provocando que las mejillas de ambos se colorearan- Bueno, ¡Tobitaka-kun, feliz navidad!

La de ojos castaños le entrego a el joven su regalo, que resulto ser la réplica de unas pistolas gemelas, que tenían grabados las iníciales de ambos. Por primera vez todo Inazuma Japón vio a Seiya Tobitaka sonreír.

-Kazemaru-san, mi regalo es para usted.

Sin saltarse el obligatorio ritual el ex velocista le agradeció el detalle de que le obsequiara una bufanda, unos guantes y unas orejeras grises.

-Toramaru, feliz navidad- hablo con calma para después entregarle unos brillantes patines morados en su caja- Esto te facilitara las entregas de tu restaurant.

-Muchas gracias, Kazemaru-san- el pelinegro sonrió satisfecho con su regalo- Bueno, mi regalo es para Tsunami-san.

-¿Enserio? Gracias Toramaru- sin esperar a que le entregaran su regalo y con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba el mayor abrazo al pequeño delantero- ¡Es justo lo que quería, una nueva tabla de surf!

-¡Tsunami-san, no puedo respirar!

-¡Ups, lo siento! Bueno, Endou toma tu regalo.

-¡Muchas gracias Tsunami!- con rapidez y agilidad Endou destapo la caja de madera en donde venían varias bandas para la cabeza de diferentes colores y diseños- ¡Oye Tsunami, esto es genial!- grito poniéndose una banda roja adornada con un pequeño trozo de muérdago- Creo que esta queda perfecta para la ocasión.

-Oigan, el circulo ya se cerro, el capitán ya entrego su regalo- noto Haruna con inteligencia.

-Entonces yo entregare mi regalo- dijo Aki contagiada por el ambiente tan confortable y divertido que se había formado- Hiroto-kun, feliz navidad, espero que te agrade.

-Muchas gracias Aki-chan- agradeció el pelirrojo al tomar la bolsa que la castaña le ofrecía y sacaba el objeto del interior, que resulto ser un cálido suéter con estampado de estrellas.

-Feliz navidad, Midorikawa-kun- pronuncio el de ojos verdes dándole al peliverde una caja bastante grande.

-¡Oh por dios, Hiroto, esto es genial!- Ryuuji no era una persona que se caracterizara por su paciencia, así que arranco el papel de la caja y se encontró con un juguete bastante interesante: una mini fabrica de helado casero- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Aki-chan por la fabulosa comida que hace, así que ¡feliz navidad Aki-chan!- hablo Midorikawa una vez que se recupero de la impresión.

-¡Muchas gracias Midorikawa-kun!- con sencillez la castaña tomo la enorme caja que el muchacho le ofrecía, el interior de dicha caja estaba atestada de chocolates de diferentes sabores.

-¿Quién mas falta de entregar o recibir regalo?- cuestiono la organizadora del intercambio.

Y entre aquella multitud de cabezas tímidamente dos manos se alzaron.

-Este…mi regalo es para Hina.

-Hmp, mi regalo es para Goenji.

El peli crema le ofreció a la rubia una bolsa en cuyo interior venia una esponjosa y suave almohada con cara de gato, y a cambio recibió por parte de la ojiverde una caja azul con una sudadera negra con un gran fénix bordado en la espalda.

Y así como a nadie se le permitió romper el ritual del abrazo, ellos tuvieron que cumplirlo, ambos con los mofletes sonrojados y la vergüenza corriendo por su cuerpo se dieron el abrazo más torpe y hosco de la historia de los abrazos.

Y con ello, dieron fin al intercambio y comienzo de la cena.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Oye, en el comedor no pude decírtelo, pero, en verdad, muchas gracias por el regalo, me gusto mucho- tragándose su orgullo Hina detuvo a Goenji en el pasillo de las habitaciones, después de que la cena acabara.

-Sí, bueno, fue algo difícil de buscar- acepto rascándose nervioso la nuca.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, Midorikawa me dijo lo que tú le habías dicho sobre los regalos.

-¿Por eso me diste una almohada?

Shuuya asintió alzando los hombros.

-Si no te gustaba y me la estrellabas en la cara al menos no me dolería.

-¿Sabes que puedo asfixiarte con ella?

Goenji se quedo callado, y más al escuchar como la muchacha se reía suavemente en frente de él. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y reír al mismo tiempo sin que Midorikawa estuviera presente.

-¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Es una broma!

-Ah- suspiro aliviado.

-Feliz navidad, delantero.

-Feliz navidad, Hina.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bien, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Hasta en los especiales me atraso. Sé que ya paso Navidad, pero aun así quería subir esto._

_Esta situado en una línea atemporal, si han entendido las explicaciones del Doctor Arno, pues esto es algo más o menos así xD Aquí intente poner todos aquellos sentimientos que me provoca el participar en un intercambio escolar, no se ustedes, pero a mi me pasa algo parecido, el típico ¿Qué jodidos le regalo? O ¿Quién te toco? O ¿me cambias el papelito? :D_

_Respecto al capítulo 6, aun me falta bastante para acabarlo pues quiero unir com capítulos del anime. Contestare sus reviews del cap 5 en el cap 6, no quise ponerlos aquí para no crear confusión._

_Lo único que me falta poner es que espero que realmente se la estén pasando bien y que hayan tenido una grata navidad._

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_¡Nos leemos el año que viene! xD _

_(lo siento, no pude evitar ponerlo :3)_

_¿Review?_


	7. Pijamada: La verdad sobre Kuro Neko

**Disclaimer: La serie de Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, yo solo me estreso tratando de crear una buena historia con todos estos elementos.**

**Sugerencia de la autora: Leer la parte final del capítulo anterior para no perder el hilo de la historia.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Pijamada: La verdad sobre Kuro Neko.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A lo largo del camino, mirando los cerezos rebosantes de flores,__  
><em>_Mi corazón cayó enamorado,__  
><em>_Te encontré un día donde las flores de los cerezos hacían remolinos__  
><em>_En este curvado camino… hace ya un tiempo__  
><em>_Lo veo en todos los sueños,__  
><em>_Como el viento de primavera continua dominando, sin que nada haya cambiado__  
><em> 

**.**

Aika miro el reloj colgado encima del pizarrón con una mezcla muy extraña de aburrimiento y desesperación, pero nadie podía culparla, varios de sus compañeros de clase se encontraban en la misma situación, mientras que otros sin importarles la opinión del profesor dormitaban descaradamente sobre sus pupitres.

**.  
><strong>_Me pusiste tu chaqueta por encima, me quedaba un poco grande,__  
><em>_Y yo me quedé observando tu apacible rostro,__  
><em>_"¿Qué debo hacer…?" sentí estas palabras en mi corazón,__  
><em>_Con impaciencia y suavemente, quiero que estés conmigo_

**.**

-¿A qué retrasado mental se le habrá ocurrido que la última clase del día debía ser algebra?- pensó la pelinegra rodando los ojos mientras discretamente acercaba aún más a su oído la manga de su suéter azul marino, en el cual tenía escondido un audífono del cual escapaba una suave melodía.

**.**

_Todo el tiempo de mi vida estás en mi corazón,__  
><em>_Soy feliz porque ya te encontré___

_Conocer el futuro de este amor es aterrador,__  
><em>_"Por favor, Dios", él es mi única esperanza,__  
><em>_No me di cuenta de tu forma de expresar los sentimientos,__  
><em>_Por eso no quiero romper nunca nuestros lazos__  
><em>_**.**_

Nami Tamaki era una de sus cantantes preferidas, y sería la mayor mentirosa del mundo al decir que no prefería oír música a poner atención a la clase, aunque lo más probable es que sufriera horrores en el siguiente examen, pero por el momento el asunto carecía de importancia. Simplemente no quería poner atención a la clase y punto. No era porque estuviera meditando un problema existencial o algo así, para nada.

__**.**

_Corrimos juntos hasta la colina,__  
><em>_La nieve se derrite al ritmo de las flores del cerezo cayendo,__  
><em>_Pienso solo en ti,__  
><em>_Desde ahora continuaré caminando,__  
><em>_En ningún momento,__  
><em>_Nunca te olvidaré__  
><em>**.**

Ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que hacían una tormenta en un vaso de agua. O quizás si. Pero poquito, poseía un nivel de dramatismo aceptable. Era completamente normal que estuviera nerviosa, pues toda la noche se la había pasado meditando respecto si era prudente o no el visitar el campamento de Inazuma Japon. Pero como ella era una adolescente, y los adolescentes no se caracterizaban por su prudencia, había decidido ir por la tarde, cuando las clases acabaran. Si surgía un problema pues lo arreglaría y ya.

**.  
><strong>_Todo el tiempo de mí vida estás en mi corazón,__  
><em>_Soy feliz porque ya te encontré,__  
><em>_Estoy segura de que si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar en este mismo lugar,__  
><em>_Una flor florecerá en un viejo tallo_

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonó, los que dormitaban se despertaron asustados, Aika en cambio se paro de inmediato de su asiento y salio corriendo del salón, sin despedirse de nadie y guardando en su mochila el cuaderno de apuntes a mitad del pasillo. Camino apresuradamente esquivando a los que no la dejaban pasar, cuando llego a su casa abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza y tiro uno de los cuadros de la entrada, pero no se molesto en colgarlo de nuevo en su lugar, en cambio fue directo a la cocina para encontrar una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_Aika, tu padre y yo no vamos a estar en todo el día, lo más probable es que regresemos mañana por la noche.  
>En el refri hay comida, caliéntala en el microondas.<br>Mamá._

Sin sorprenderle en lo absoluto encontrar la casa sola, tomo la pluma que descansaba en la mesa y escribió otra nota, pegándola sobre la que su madre le había dejado.

_Estoy de pijamada con Hina._

Dudaba mucho que sus padres llegaran antes, pero no perdía nada con dejarles un recado. Total, tristemente ya se había acostumbrado a llevar ese tipo de relación con sus progenitores, donde el intermediario era una escueta hoja de papel. Sin más contratiempos fue a su cuarto a preparar la ropa y guitarras que llevaría al campamento, ahora solo faltaba a Hina decirle que pasaría la noche con ella.

-Cuando se entere va a matarme- pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, colocándose los audífonos con suavidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que acaso estas demente?- respondió tajante la rubia, sacando del estuche su nueva guitarra.

-Sí que lo estoy, gracias por el cumplido. Pero por favor, di que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una noche de chicas- suplico con ojos llorosos, guardando el dinero que su amiga le había dado a cambio del instrumento.

-Aika, esto no es un parque de diversiones, es un campamento repleto de idiotas hormonados amantes del futbol, se supone que estoy aquí para entrenar- soltó probando las cuerdas de la guitarra, sentada cómodamente en su cama.

La pelinegra al ver que su técnica de lágrimas no funcionaba con la ojiverde trato de atacar de otra forma.

-Anda, di que si, prometo que no nos desvelaremos. Además yo te ayude a conseguir la información del torneo y te conseguí esa guitarra a un precio bajísimo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí.

-Hmp, tú lo único que quieres es pasar tiempo con Tobitaka-baka, y no conmigo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te pongas celosa, sabes que te quiero más a ti que a él!-dijo con voz dulzona, abrazando a Kirai na.

-¡No seas tonta! ¿Le pediste permiso a tus papás?- cuestiono quitándosela de encima.

-Mmm…bueno...pues…se podría decir que sí.

-Hmp, si logras convencer al entrenador por mi no hay problema- contesto resignada, sabiendo de sobra que la morena no quería pasar otra noche sola en su casa- Pero yo no pienso presentarte a los demás ni nada de eso, sabes bien que esas cosas no se me dan.

-Ya lo sé, careces de tacto y de habilidades para socializar- le respondió feliz y burlona, por lo que no alcanzo a esquivar la almohada que la pelimiel le arrojo.

-Tienes razón, pero tengo muy buena puntería- añadió sonriendo arrogante.

-Presumida- murmuro tumbada en el piso, no quería recibir otro golpe por parte de su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-…podemos ir por unos dulces, y ver una película… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ya se! Mejor primero vamos por los dulces, después te enseño unos trucos con la guitarra, luego la película, y al final nos ponemos a platicar antes de dormir, ¡es perfecto! ¿O tú que opinas?

Hina volteo a ver a la pelinegra cuando esta la llamo, pero solo asintió levemente, dándole la razón a su amiga, a decir verdad no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Le fastidiaba que fuera algo maniática y que planeara todo lo que harían en la pijamada. De alguna extraña forma había logrado que Haruna y Megane le ayudaran a convencer al entrenador Kudou de dejarla dormir esa noche en el campamento, obviamente prometiendo que no causaría problemas.

-Realmente no nos conocen, donde quiera que estemos las dos juntas siempre habrá problemas- pensó Kirai na rodando los ojos, pero no tenia ningún argumento contra eso, era simplemente la pura verdad.

-Apúrate, ya quiero comer- le dijo Kuso mientras la incitaba a bajar mas rápido las escaleras para llegar al comedor.

-Hmp, no me molestes.

Al entrar al comedor la mirada de un sorprendido Tobitaka fue lo primero que vio, los ojos del defensa no se apartaban de la pelinegra que lo saludo con un movimiento de mano.

-Si vas a ponerte melosa, vete a sentarte con él.

-Ya te dije que vine para estar contigo, no con él- le contesto algo fastidiada Aika, poniendo la charola con comida que Aki le había entregado en la mesa.

-Hmp.

-Hola Chibi-chan- saludo Midorikawa acercándose a la mesa donde las chicas estaban sentadas.

-Hola- contesto distraída mientras picaba con su tenedor la lechuga de su plato, hasta que recibió las miradas matadoras por parte de ambos, la rubia capto el mensaje como: _"¿Qué demonios esperas para presentarnos?"_- Hmp, Aika este es Ryuu-chan. Ryuu-chan, la loca de enfrente es Aika.

-Un gusto- dijo extendiéndole una mano a la vez que fulminaba a su amiga- Soy Kuso Aika.

-Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-¡Iuhg! ¿Por qué jodidos son tan formales?- cuestiono la ojiverde engullendo unas rodajas de jitomate.

-¿No crees que Hina es un fastidio?- pregunto Aika a el peliverde, con el propósito de hacerla rabiar, cosa que el ojinegro capto y acepto gustoso el plan de "Jodamos a Hina un rato".

-Por supuesto, pero que se le puede hacer, así nació la pobrecita con ese horrible carácter que se carga.

La rubia solo rodo los ojos y se desconecto de la platica, pues no les iba a dar el gusto de verla molesta. Al ver que ella no respondía a sus comentarios mordaces decidieron cambiar de tema, al cual se les unieron Endou, Kazemaru y Tsunami.

Sin saber como casi medio equipo charlaba animadamente en la mesa donde antes solo se encontraban Aika, Ryuuji y ella, con molestia hundió la cuchara en su pudin de chocolate, devorándolo en unos instantes. Quiso llamar la atención de sus amigos, pero ellos la ignoraron, eso solo hizo que se enojara aun mas, Hina odiaba las multitudes, sobretodo las ruidosas, y esos traidores lo sabían de sobra. Pero lo que causo que su poca paciencia que le quedaba se fuera al caño, fue el ver que Tobitaka, por voluntad propia y sin que nadie lo obligara, se colaba discretamente a un lado de Aika.

Ruidosamente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, siendo observada solo por la ojicafé.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con Minato, ¿quieres venir?- le pregunto venenosamente, fulminándola con unos fríos ojos verdes.

Aika solo bajo la mirada, y la rubia se retiro del lugar bufando furiosa.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Yaaa…. ¿porque no la corriste de una patada en el trasero?

-Porque muy, muy en el fondo yo también quería que ella se quedara solo por una noche conmigo.

-¿Por los viejos tiempos?

-Si, algo así- le contesto mientras se mecía suavemente en uno de los dos columpios que colgaban de la gran rama del viejo árbol del jardín de la familia Gushiken.

-No tenia idea de que podías ponerte nostálgica- le comento con burla, en la rama de la izquierda colgaba un saco de box negro, con el cual Minato se encontraba practicando unos golpes de karate.

-Hormonas- le respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

Hina era una persona quisquillosa, no se sentía a gusto en lugares desconocidos, pero en la casa de Minato la situación era diferente. A ella le encantaba la casa del peliverde, porque para empezar era bastante peculiar, pues era la típica casa japonesa con un jardín relativamente grande en la parte de atrás, rodeada solamente de complejos departamentales; detalle que solo la hacia destacar aun más. Era como un oasis en medio del desierto. Pero una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención era que a pesar de la vieja madera y la pintura descuidada, la casa desprendía un aura de calidez y tranquilidad, y la razón de esto era Kenta Gushiken, que a pesar de sus arrugas, las canas que comenzaban a aparecerle y su enfermedad que constantemente lo atormentaba te recibía con una alegría que te hacia sentir la persona mas especial del planeta.

-Aclaremos las cosas, si Aika esta en el campamento ¿tu que demonios haces aquí?

-Quería ver a Ken-chan-san.

Unos ojos amarillos incrédulos se posaron en la chica sin creer mucho en sus palabras, no dudaba de que se preocupara por su padre, pero Minato conocía muy bien a la rubia como para saber que había huido del lugar, después de todo así era ella, siempre huía de las cosas que le molestaban o no comprendía.

Sin percatarse del escrutinio de su compañero Hina observaba tranquilamente las nubes deslizarse por el manto azul, se columpiaba con parsimonia, hacer esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo siempre la ponía en un estado donde le era mas fácil expresar sus sentimientos, sus dudas y pesares, cuando pretendía comenzar a hablar fue interrumpida por Minato.

-¿Ya le hablaste a Hikaru?- pregunto tratando de fingir desinterés, sin dejar de golpear el saco.

Kirai na bajo la mirada al césped, para contestarle con algo de amargura.

-No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto.

-¿Por qué?

Se hizo un silencio largo, pero no por ello pesado.

-¿Tu aun quieres a Aika?

El peliverde empezó a golpear el saco con una fuerza aun mayor, de manera que la ojiverde sentía las vibraciones que el saco emitía a través de las cuerdas del columpio.

-Ella esta con Tobitaka- le contesto rudamente.

-¿Aun la quieres?

-Eso no importa ya.

-Aun la quieres- dijo afirmándolo con voz muy segura.

El chico se volteo a verlo furiosa, para después escupir ácidamente.

-¿Y que me dices de ti? Estas obsesionada con un tipo que es mucho mayor que tu, hace años que no le hablas y ahora que puedes hacerlo no lo haces porque eres una cobarde, y para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera estas segura de si en verdad lo quieres. Tu problema es que estas enamorada de una imagen, de un espejismo. El Hikaru real no es el mismo que vive en tu mente.

Hina lo miro entre dolida y furiosa, evidentemente afectada por las palabras tan ásperas y directas que le había dicho.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿quieres saber cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Al menos yo acepto mis problemas, quizá no en voz alta, pero se cuales son; en cambio tu prefieres ignorarlos, realmente no eres tan diferente a mi. Ambos somos cobardes e idiotas. ¿Hace cuanto que no le hablas a Aika? Sigues tan enamorado de ella como al principio, pero no quieres aceptarlo.

-Lamento haber sido tan rudo, pero tu bien sabes que hablar del tema me pone así.

-Lo se, pero yo solo intento que aceptes que aun la quieres, así estarás mas cerca de poder olvidarla.

Minato soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica, perturbadora.

-No es nada fácil olvidar.

-Lo se.

A su lado Minato volvió a su tarea de golpear el saco, con una fuerza que a Hina le pareció innecesaria, pero prefirió no decir nada más, después de todo ella no era la indicada para decirle como olvidar cuando a ella aun la atormentaban fantasmas de su pasado.

En el mundo real, el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, soltando brisas que jugueteaban con los cabellos de los jóvenes que estaban sumidos en sus propios y complicados pensamientos.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Mamá, aun quiero quedarme un rato más!- lloriqueaba un pequeño de unos pocos años.

-Ya es tarde, mañana volvemos a venir- zanjo el tema la mujer con un tono de voz firme, que el pequeño no se atrevió a volver a protestar.

Hina observaba divertida la escena, las lámparas de iluminación pública bañaban suavemente las aceras y los juegos del parque. Los padres tomaban a sus hijos para llevárselos a casa a cenar. La rubia no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de volver al campamento, al final no había resultado tan buena idea el visitar a Minato, pues ahora se sentía mucho más confundida. Por una parte quería pasar un tiempo con Aika, pero por otro lado el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido a causa de Tobitaka la enfurecía.

Antes Aika, Minato y ella siempre habían estado unidos, apoyándose en los buenos y malos momentos. Pero lo bueno no dura mucho, y Tobitaka había aparecido para joder las cosas.

_**.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_El pequeño Minato acababa de cumplir catorce años, y apenas hace algunos meses todo su mundo se había derrumbado de una manera realmente increíble, pero él no era de esos chicos que lloraban, no conseguiría nada con hacerlo, por eso se había determinado a hacer algo para ayudar a su padre con la precaria situación que se presentaba. Lo que hacia falta en su hogar era dinero, pero con los trabajos que hacia no conseguía lo suficiente como para realmente ayudar; así que había decidido entrar a algo grande. Pero lo grande era peligroso._

_Entrar a una verdadera pandilla no era un juego se niños, pero ya estaba en la primera junta y no podía retractarse a esas alturas. A su lado Hina lucia tranquila y hasta algo divertida, sus ojos brillaban con emoción y expectativa hacia ese nuevo mundo que ambos empezaban a conocer._

_Si había algo de lo que Gushiken se arrepentía era de haber metido la niña a ese lio. No tenía mucho de haberla conocido; de buenas a primeras tenia que decir que su primera impresión no había sido nada agradable: él le había intentado quitar su helado y ella le había dado una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Pero por alguna extraña razón habían terminado siendo amigos, y ella terca como mula, había terminando colándose a la pandilla para poder ayudarlo a conseguir mas dinero._

_-Iremos en grupos de tres, los novatos serán la carnada- dijo una chica que parecía ser la líder._

_A Minato y a Hina se les acerco una chica de cabello negro de la misma edad que la rubia, su mirada era traviesa y su sonrisa enigmática._

_-Vamos a nuestros puestos, compañeros- dijo dándole a la última palabra un toque burlón._

_En ese instante a Minato le pareció una chica molesta, a Hina le pareció extrañamente agradable. _

_Lo que ninguno sospechaba es que en unas semanas aquella pandilla en la que estaban se desintegraría, y como los tres aun necesitaban dinero formarían otra bajo el nombre de Kuro Neko –sugerencia de Hina- y esta nueva organización triunfaría de una manera esplendida, dominando la zona en unos pocos días, pues las mentes de los tres se complementarían de una manera brillantemente espeluznante. _

_Obviamente este crecimiento de poder desmesurado asusto a las demás pandillas, por lo que acordaron pagarle a alguien para que separara al "Trio de la Muerte"._

_Ese alguien fue Seiya Tobitaka._

_** . **_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**.**_

Con furia la ojiverde apretó los puños y se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentada, de alguna forma conseguiría que esa noche mejorara.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hina esperaba que en cuanto llegara al campamento Aki, Ryuu-chan y Aika la atacaran con una bomba de preguntas y regaños por haberse salido sin avisar y por llegar tan tarde, pero lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que pasaría era lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡Por Troyaaaa!- el sonoro grito que el surfista pelirosado había soltado aturdió sus oídos, pero el no se percato de eso, pues estaba mas ocupado esquivando una almohada que Hijikata había lanzado al azar.

-¡Esto es la guerraaa! ¡A luchar hasta morir!- al oír el chillido de su capitán pensó que sus tímpanos se romperían en cualquier instante.

En el pasillo que daba a las puertas de las habitaciones de los jugadores se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla campal de lucha de almohadazos, los que parecían haber causado todo llevaban una sonrisa enorme en la cara y soltaban fuertes carcajadas de diversión, mientras que los que intentaban detener la situación terminaban en medio del embrollo y golpeados por cualquier proyectil que volaba por los aires.

Kirai na esquivo unos cuantas almohadas perdidas, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomarlas del piso, puesto que Kogure, Kurimatsu, Hijikata y Haruna se abalanzaron sobre ellas para tomarlas y lanzárselas a unos desprevenidos Fubuki, Kazemaru, Goenji y Kidou respectivamente, que cayeron fulminados al piso.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Chicos, no me dejen solo!- berreo Mamoru al ver a sus compañeros caídos.

-¡No te preocupes Endou, yo te apo…- Tsunami no alcanzo a terminar su frase heroica por una avalancha de almohadas que causo su caída, y con ello también la del castaño.

Pero la victoria de los que aun estaban de pie no duro más de cinco segundos, puesto que los caídos se levantaron con más energía, dispuestos a seguir con el juego. Las risas y los gritos de diversión inundaban el lugar, incluso Fudou que apenas salía de su habitación –con cara de apenas haberse despertado- había cogido una almohada y se la lanzaba a su archienemigo de rastas.

La rubia no hacia más que esquivar, pues no sabía como actuar ante la situación. Con algo de gusto se percato de que Tobitaka apenas salía de su habitación, observando confundido todo el alboroto que el quipo estaba armando, le quito de las manos a Megane una almohada bastante grande y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo hacia su objetivo.

Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción observo como el pelimorado de extravagante peinado caía de bruces al suelo, siendo socorrido instantes después por Aika. Hina le arrebato ahora una almohada a Kabeyama y la lanzo hacia la pelinegra, que también cayo fulminada al piso. La ojicafé se levanto rápidamente molesta, buscando al agresor, y su mirada se topo con la de la rubia, que con sus manos formaba una pistola y le soplaba en la punta, como si estuviera alejando el humito del cañón después de haber disparado.

Sin más ceremonias y con una gigantesca sonrisa de triunfo Hina entro a su habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Jack, Jack!- llamaba suavemente una voz femenina al confundido ente del invierno.

La pequeña hada con forma de colibrí revoleteo alrededor del muchacho, tratando de decirle que no escuchara esa voz, que lo correcto era regresar a la madriguera para ayudar a los demás a cuidar los huevos de pascua.

-¡Espera Babytooth, tengo que ir!- pero el peliblanco no hizo caso a la hadita y siguió a la voz, lo que lo llevo a una parte del parque, en donde se encontraba el esqueleto de lo que en buenos tiempos había sido una cama.

-¡No Jack, no lo hagas!- murmuro quedamente Hina al ver que el protagonista de la película rompía con su bastón una parte de la cama y se internaba al oscuro túnel.

Aika miraba escéptica a la rubia, sin creer del todo el que en verdad su amiga se hubiera interesado tanto en la película al punto de decirle a la pantalla de la laptop –que era por donde estaban viendo el largometraje- lo que los personajes debían o no hacer.

-Hina, no se si lo has notado o no, pero ellos no te pueden escuchar.

-Cállate, esta es la parte más interesante- respondió ignorando olímpicamente el comentario anterior, mientras con cuidado desenvolvía un chocolate y procedía a comérselo.

-Realmente eres como una niña- susurro abrazando una almohada.

El sueño empezó a hacer mella en ella y con cuidado se recargo en el hombro de Kirai na que no protesto para nada, pues estaba más concentrada viendo como el conejo de pascua le reclamaba al muchacho que por su culpa las pesadillas de Pitch habían destruido todos sus huevos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con la escena de una Hina sonriendo bobamente a la pantalla mientras guardaba varias imágenes sexis de Jack Frost en su computadora.

-¿Hace cuanto que acabo la película?

-Hace como media hora.

Aika soltó una risita divertida e Hina la miro extrañada.

-En verdad te gusto mucho la película- dijo la pelinegra, pensando que dejar que la ojiverde escogiera la película había servido para mejorar su humor.

-¡Es que Jack Frost es taaaaan sexy!- canturreo con voz dulzona. Aika tomo la nota mental de que no debía dejar que Hina volviera a comer dulces antes de dormir.

-¿Segura que es por eso? ¿No será que Jack Frost te recuerda a alguien?

Hina alzo una ceja confundida, pidiéndole con la mirada a su amiga que se explicara mejor, Aika rodo los ojos algo fastidiada.

-Tu querido Fuu-chan, ¿no será que te recuerda a él?

-No seas torpe, no es por eso- respondió esquivando la mirada.

Aika alzo los hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

-Como sea, no esta tan mal, pero conozco a unos tipos que están mejores que él- comento siguiéndole la corriente.

-Tobitaka ni de broma entre en esa lista- contesto tajante Kirai na.

-No para todas las personas el concepto de "guapo" es el mismo- dijo la morena algo ofendida.

-Si, pero eso no quita que tus gustos son horribles.

-El físico no es todo lo que cuenta- siseo peligrosamente.

-¿Me vas a decir que lo que te atrajo fue su gran personalidad? Apuesto lo que sea a que un caracol tiene más personalidad que ese tipo.

-Sabes que, mejor olvídalo. A mi me gusta y punto, no hay nada más que decir- sentencio cansada, sabiendo de sobra que no ganaría nada al iniciar una pelea.

-Tus gustos son horribles- murmuro Hina sin que su amiga la escuchara.

En silencio empezaron a acomodar las cobijas y almohadas donde dormirían, pues habían decidido que ambas se quedaran en el suelo, pues no seria justo que una de ellas estuviera más cómoda en la cama.

-Minato es mejor opción para ti- hablo Hina, jalando la cobija hacia su lado.

-Mi relación con Minato es complicada- le contesto enojada, tirando de la manta para cubrirse- Buenas noches- dijo intentando dar por finalizada aquella incomoda platica.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar del tema?- pregunto la rubia frustrada.

-¿De que sirve hablar?, eso no soluciona nada.

-¡Sirve para aclarar las cosas! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me jode que tu y el tarado de Minato evadan el tema!

Aika se quedo callada, la verdad es que no sabia que decir. Hina aprovecho esto para poder soltar todo lo que quería decir.

-Se que las cosas acabaron mal, pero joder, quiero arreglar lo más que se pueda, estoy consiente de que las cosas jamás volverán a ser como antes, pero mínimo quiero que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes dos, ambos son mis amigos, y siento que si esto continua en algún momento tendré que elegir entre tu y Minato. La idea me aterra.

-Perdón, en verdad lo siento, pero aun no creo estar preparada para hablar con él.

-¿¡Porque no?!- cuestiono con ganas de ahorcar a sus amigos.

-Tengo miedo- confeso finalmente.

Hina bufo cansinamente, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo en señal de cansancio.

Si se analizaba la situación con frialdad, el resultado final es que todos los involucrados estaban locos, eran algo torpes y tenían problemas de comunicación entre ellos. El resumen rápido era algo así: Minato, Aika e Hina habían terminado formando una pandilla que tomo un gran poder y control sobre la ciudad en muy poco tiempo, en el proceso de esto Minato formo un cariño muy especial hacia Aika, pero esta solo lo veía como un buen amigo; las cosas eran miel sobre hojuelas hasta que apareció Tobitaka, a quien se le había asignado la misión se separar a los lideres de Kuro Neko, tontamente Seiya creyó que La Brillante Mariposa Oscura era el eslabón mas débil del Trio de la Muerte, por lo que decidió atacarla a ella a base de chantajes, o ella dejaba la organización o él revelaría las verdaderas identidades de Hina y Minato a la policía –para trabajar los tres usaban su respectivo seudónimo, además de usar pelucas, boinas y pupilentes para cambiar su apariencia- para que los sacaran de los negocios.

La idea la horrorizo, pues Gushiken utilizaba el dinero que obtenían para pagar el tratamiento de la enfermedad de su padre, porque la pensión del hombre no le alcanzaba, mientras que Hina dividía su pago en dos partes, una para el orfanato y la otra se la daba a Minato. No le quedo de otra que aceptar el trato que Tobitaka le ofrecía, por supuesto que no les dijo la verdad a sus amigos, la versión que les dio fue que dejaba Kuro Neko porque había encontrado a alguien mas importante que ellos, obviamente Minato exploto furioso, pero no pudo mas que aceptar la decisión de la morocha

A pesar de que Aika se fue de la organización ellos no dejaron de trabajar, aunque su poder había disminuido pues perder a uno de sus lideres los había afectado, sumando a la situación de que los dos restantes no se concentraban totalmente en Kuro Neko. Minato creyó inocentemente que si iniciaba una relación con alguien más lograría olvidarse de Aika, así que en un acuerdo mutuo con Hina –quien también pasaba por un momento difícil, pero algo diferente al de él- decidieron iniciar una relación; solo sirvió para dar una imagen de confianza y unión para la pandilla, pero sentimentalmente no dio ningún fruto. Terminaron su noviazgo una semana después de haberlo iniciado.

Un poco antes de que Hina partiera a Europa, Minato se entero sobre el chantaje que le habían hecho a Aika, el peliverde fue furioso a visitar a la ojicafé para exigir explicaciones, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a una Aika que si bien en un principio culpaba a Tobitaka por el pasado ya no le guardaba rencor, pues había descubierto que en realidad era una buena persona, y ella lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera. No tenía pensado volver a Kuro Neko. Para Minato eso fue un golpe muy bajo, así que estallo y termino peleando fuertemente con Aika, desde aquella vez no se habían visto y mucho menos hablado.

-Pero…realmente estoy contenta de al menos poder hablar contigo- susurro Aika antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Hina solo sonrió como respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la mañana Aki mando a Haruna a despertar a Hina para el entrenamiento, era la rutina de todos los días.

La peliazul abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con el habitual desastre. La cama se encontraba vacía y a un lado de ella, en el piso, se encontraban las muchachas durmiendo plácidamente en posición semi fetal, Aika enrollada en la cobija que por la noche había servido para cubrir a ambas.

La manager nunca había visto a dos personas dormir tan tranquilamente, como si las asperezas pasadas hubieran quedado en el olvido.

El cabello suelto de las dos se fusionaba en un complicado y elaborado remolino, pero a la vez se repelían, como si las hebras doradas lucharan por dominar a los hilos de noche y estos no se dejaran; si bien la piel de Aika no era de las más morenas contrastaba con la blanca de Hina, que si se miraba cuidadosamente se podían observar unas pequeñas partes de sus venas, era como ver azúcar morena a un lado de azúcar blanca. Y si los ojos de las dos amigas hubieran estado abiertos las diferencias solo habrían crecido más, verde vida contra café chocolate.

Pero aun así, a pesar de lo desiguales que parecían ser físicamente –y también en cuanto a personalidades- a Haruna le pareció que ellas realmente eran muy buenas amigas, mucho más de lo que ellas mismas imaginaban y aceptaban.

Se querían.

Y aquellos meñiques entrelazados no hacían más que confirmarlo, pues guardaban una silenciosa y especial promesa.

_Prometo que intentaré arreglar las cosas con Minato_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_21 de octubre de 2013. 12:37 a.m. _

Bien, lo se. Se que este capitulo debía de ser sobre Neo Japón, pero lo quise cambiar sobre el capitulo donde Endou ayuda a Tobitaka a entrenar; la idea original era que Aika ayudara a el portero a entender a el ex pandillero, pero al final también termine cambiando todo, no se, ame la ultima escena y sentía que si agregaba algo más lo iba a arruinar. También se que quedo un capitulo corto en comparación a lo que escribo. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo ya será de Neo Japón (Hina y Osamu se van a encontrar *o*) y que será mas largo.

También se que soy una persona horrible y que no merezco el perdón de nadie por haber tardado tanto en actualizar (casi un año!, y para ser sincera creí que en verdad no actualizaría en un buen rato más) pero no lo se, fue muy raro, de pronto me quede seca de ideas para la historia y no se me ocurría nada para seguirla, y como no quería arruinarla escribiendo cosas que no me gustaran, pues no la seguí, pero de pronto haci como se me fue la inspiración, pues de nuevo llego.

Ruego a todo ente divino existente en que no se vaya tan rápido y se quede un buen tiempo conmigo (maldita/amada inspiración).

En fin, agradezco con toda mi alma los hermosos reviews de **Aika Kuso** (hermosa, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, ya quiero leer tu opinión *u*), **Azumi-Chan –w**, **kasumi**, **dama-kge** y **Laura Excla Red Racer** (cariño, después de tanto tiempo ya esta la actualización, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto u.u)

Las amoro a todas *3*

_Por cada review que dejen Hina zapea a Endou y a Ryuu-chan xD_

_¿Review?_


End file.
